Vendetta
by Padmarosa
Summary: Le monde plonge dans un immense chaos. Le célèbre Harry Potter, qui a survécu à Voldemort dès la naissance, est mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Hermione est plus que prête à se venger. A détruire ce sénile qu'était le mage le plus puissant après Dumbledore. Allait-elle y arriver ? Et cette fois, Voldemort allait-il perdre ?
1. Chapter 1

Le 2 Mai était un jour que Hermione n'oubliera jamais. Pourquoi ? C'était ce jour-là, qu'à Poudlard, dans la nuit, qu'elle avait perdue une partie de ses amis. Y compris Harry Potter, celui qui était censé tuer Voldemort. Au plus grand malheur de (presque) tous, Harry n'avait pas survécu. Hermione n'avait pas vue cet affreux spectacle, elle était inconsciente. Quand elle apprenait la nouvelle, c'était à St-Mangouste. Théodore Nott, un ami Serpentard qu'elle s'était fait pendant le temps de la guerre, lui avait rendu visite. Il lui avait pris la main. Son visage exprimait diverse émotion. Mais elle remarquait surtout la douleur et une immense peine.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont Ron et Harry ? Demandait Hermione perturbée

\- Hermione … Harry est mort, tout comme Ron, George, Neville …, il s'arrêtait de citer les noms, il ne voulait pas en dire plus, et Voldemort à gagné la guerre. C'est fini, il n'y a plus rien à faire cette fois …

La Gryffondor le regardait et éclatait en sanglot. C'était un moment si difficile pour elle. Mais Hermione n'était pas seule pour surmonter cette épreuve, il lui restait Théo. Elle ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de ses proches. Parfois, elle pensait devenir folle car elle arrivait à voir le fantôme d'Harry et de tous les autres. Le seul vrai fantôme qui existait, c'était elle même. On avait l'impression, en la regardant, qu'elle était devenue un zombie. Elle était très pâle, bourrée de cicatrice sur tout le corps à cause de la guerre, et d'une maigreur troublante. Elle s'était jurée de se venger, de venger tout le peuple qui étaient morts à cause de ce crétin de Voldemort. C'était ce qu'elle faisait. Six mois après, elle fondait plusieurs réseaux de rebelle dans le monde entier, pour bloquer la magie noire qui se répandait à vive allure. Dans les bases, il y avait toute sorte de personne, que se soit moldu ou ancien Mangemort (Donc des traîtres). Elle était prête à tout pour aboutir au pouvoir démesuré de Voldemort. Pour ses meilleurs amis, pour elle, pour la paix.

* * *

(Voici quelques petites précisons sur les réseaux)

Trois réseaux en Amérique du Nord :

\- A la Nouvelle-Orléans (Louisiane/Etats-unis)

\- A Calgary (Alberta / Canada)

\- A Trenton (New Jersey/Etats-unis)

Un réseau au Portugal :

\- A Ponte de Lima (Norte)

Un réseaux en Italie :

\- A Pisa (Toscane)

Un réseau en Allemagne :

\- A Riesa (Saxe)

Deux réseaux en France :

\- A Marseille (Aix-en-Provence)

\- A Paris (Île-de-France)

Un réseau en Australie :

\- A Adelaide (Australie du Sud)

Un réseau en Espagne :

\- En Salamaque (Castille et Léon)

Un réseau en Irlande :

\- A New Castle (Ulster)

Un réseau en Russie :

\- A Samara (Volga La)

**J'espère que vous aimez ce début, laissez des reviews hein ! Bisous et bonne lecture xx Padma**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que l'idée des réseaux vous plaît ! Je vous nem ! xx Padma_**

* * *

(Italie, 9H03, Pisa)

Un an était passé. Un an, aujourd'hui. Un an que la vie de bon nombre de gens et celle d'Hermione basculaient dans un néant total. Hermione voyait encore ces putains de fantômes. A ce moment précis, alors qu'elle était étendue sur son lit telle une macchabée fixant un point imaginaire sur le plafond, elle entendait cette fois, une voix familière. Qui autre fois, était l'une des seules à la rassurer dans ses moments noirs.

\- Hermione, à l'aide ! AU SECOURS ! AAAAAAAAAAH !

Hermione sursauta en entendant les hurlements de Ron. Elle le voyait, affalé sur le sol, gisant du sang. Il n'arrêtait pas de hurler la mort. Elle se recroquevilla et se prît la tête entre ses mains, comme une folle à liée. Elle essaya de se dire que ce n'était pas réel, qu'elle hallucinait mais impossible, ses cries résonnèrent comme des échos dans son crâne.

\- HERMIONE … S'IL TE PLAIT, FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !

\- ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! TAIS-TOI, TU N'EXISTES PAS ! TU N'EXISTES PLUS DEPUIS UN AN !

Hermione éclata en sanglot. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvra à la volée. Elle aperçut Théodore, paniqué et essoufflé.

\- Théo, réussît à dire Hermione entre deux larmes

\- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas !

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des choses apaisantes. Heureusement qu'il était là. Elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait fait sans lui. Elle serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est.

\- A chaque fois c'est la même chose ! Je deviens folle Théo …

\- Mais non, tu ne l'es pas. Ça t'as marqué, c'est normal. Maintenant je sais qu'on va s'en sortir grâce à toi !

\- Il y a un an, tu ne m'aurais pas dis ça, disait l'ancienne Gryffondor avec un mince sourire

Théodore la regarda sourire, avec bienveillance. Il partit de la chambre, s'occuper de ses affaires. Hermione alla dans sa salle de bain personnelle et se regarda dans le miroir. En un an, c'était fou comme les chose pouvaient changer ! Elle avait changée. Sa peau était d'une couleur blanche à en faire peur, elle avait aussi, des cheveux courts bouclés et avait une importante cicatrice sur l'une de ses joues creuses. On put voir qu'elle avait d'affreuses cernes. Était-elle au bord de la mort ? Presque. Elle se serait donnée la mort si elle n'avait pas eu l'idée de créer les réseaux Rebelles. Elle devait résister contre la mort qui la tiraillait sans cesse. Elle devait sauver le monde, comme devait le faire Harry, il y avait un an. Le visage de Harry apparut sur le miroir, à coté du visage de la jeune fille. Un Harry qui venait à peine d'avoir onze petites années. Il sourît. Il avait un sourire majestueux. Elle l'aima tant ce visage claironnant ! Elle posa quelques doigts de sa main sur le visage de son meilleur ami et murmura :

\- J'ai repris le flambeau, à moi de gagner cette nouvelle guerre. Je le fais pour toi et tous les autres. Je t'en fais la promesse Harry.

Le visage lui sourît d'avantage et disparût en prononçant :

\- Je compte sur toi 'Mione !

Peut-être qu'elle délira mais parfois ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre la voix de ses proches. Ça la relaxait. Après s'être préparée, Hermione sortît de sa chambre. Elle était habillée comme une femme d'affaire. Elle devait, après tout, être présentable à sa prochaine réunion qui était fixée dans une petite heure. En tant que Fondatrice des réseaux, elle avait pleins de responsabilités. Entre faire des réunions, des missions, des papiers confidentiels et faire pleins de voyage dans le monde entier pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans les autres réseaux, elle finît par être fatiguée, mais elle ne se plaignît pas. Elle attendît sa vengeance. Elle retrouva, dans la salle d'entrée du réseau de Pisa, une fille qu'elle connut depuis des années, maintenant.

\- Bonjour Eagle ! Ça va ? C'était bien l'Australie ?

\- Aster ! A merveille et toi ? C'était magnifique mais je n'ai pas pu profiter du paysage très longtemps à cause de ma mission, disait la fille blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un petit sourire

Luna, autrement dit, Eagle, n'avait pas changée, même après la guerre, elle était toujours la même. Toujours aussi lunatique ! Dans tous les réseaux Rebelles du monde, les gens s'appelèrent par des noms d'animaux et des noms de plantes en latin. Elles parlèrent un moment et Hermione alla dans son immense bureau et attendît six personnes. Elle fixa un point au fond de la salle. Pendant un court instant, elle s'imagina dans un monde meilleur jusqu'à que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrît. Six (traîtres) mangemorts se présentèrent devant elle, un poil déprimés. Ils attendirent l'ordre de la Fondatrice des réseaux pour s'asseoir.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir ! Alors, du nouveau ? Demandait Hermione

\- Oui Aster. Voldemort va pulvériser New Castle, car la ville est composée de 90% de né-moldu, déclarait un blond aux yeux bruns

\- Et quand ça ?

\- Ce soir, à minuit tapante, déclarait un autre mangemort

\- Et ce n'est pas tout. Quand j'étais dans le Londres sorcier, j'ai été forcé d'emmener des traîtres à leur sang, nés-moldus et sangs-mêlés dans des maisons piégées. Si j'avais refusé de le faire, Voldemort aurait eut des doutes sur moi et ma fidélité envers lui, donc je n'ai rien pu faire, déclarait le blond

\- Je comprend, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement Wolf. Mais dis-moi, combien y a t-il de maison piégée ? Et comment les reconnaître ?

\- Vingt, sans compter celle là évidemment. Une autre est prête à exploser dans trois heures. Les maisons sont de la même couleur. Couleur verte.

Le surnommé Wolf tendît à Hermione un papier froissé. Elle le lut attentivement. C'était les horaires à laquelle les maisons explosaient. La réunion dura pas plus de trente minute. Après que les six traîtres mangemorts sortirent de son bureau, elle convoqua plusieurs Rebelles à venir la rejoindre.

\- Je vous ai convoquée pour votre nouvelle mission. Je vous explique la situation. Dans le Londres sorcier, il y a plusieurs maisons piégées. Vingt pour être précise. Elles ont été conçus pour tuer les nés-moldus, sangs-mêlés ou encore les traîtres à leur sang. On les distingue grâce à leur couleur commune, le vert. Je confie cette liste à votre supérieur de cette mission. Et j'ai désigné Fern, en tant que votre supérieur, expliquait la Fondatrice des réseaux en lui donnant le papier des horaires pour les maisons piégées, Fern, je compte sur toi pour mener à bien cette mission.

Elle laissa sortir le petit groupe de Rebelle et convoqua un autre groupe. Un rang plus élevé, cette fois. Peu de temps après, Luna, Théodore, un traître mangemort, Dean et quatre autres Rebelles étaient assis autour d'elle.

\- Voldemort va détruire New Castle. Si nous ne faisons rien, nous allons perdre le réseau Rebelle d'Irlande. Il prépare son attaque à minuit.

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demandait Arum alias Dean

Hermione ne répondît pas toute suite. Elle se dirigea au fond de la salle et toucha le point qu'elle regardait précédemment. Le mur s'actionna et laissa place à une deuxième pièce. Elle récupéra une valise métallique et l'ouvra sous les yeux interrogateurs des Rebelles. Elle déposa la valise au centre du bureau et montra des petits objets qui ressemblaient à des écorces d'arbres.

\- Ce sont des implants que l'on va mettre sur ces arbres, expliquait Hermione en montrant des photos d'arbres, ils permettent de protéger toute la région où se situe le réseau. Cela va repousser les Mangemorts en un éclair. Je les ai fait il y a six mois. Dans toutes les régions du monde, qui ont des réseaux rebelles, ont cette protection contre l'ennemi.

\- Ingénieux ! Complimentait Snake, alias Théodore

\- Merci, souriait Hermione, bon et bien nous nous retrouverons à onze heure trente à New Castle, devant la mairie. Et, je ne veux aucun retard, ai-je été claire ?

\- Oui Aster, répondaient en chœur les Rebelles

La matinée se passa tranquillement. La section B, donc, ceux qui sont partis dans le Londres sorcier pour désamorcer les maisons piégées ont mis plusieurs vies en sûreté. Peu après midi, Hermione alla à la cafétéria. Les réseaux abritaient les Rebelles. Ils mangeaient, travaillaient, dormaient là-bas. Bref. Hermione s'assît dans un coin isolé et lut « Le Chicaneur ». Autrefois, elle trouvait ce journal d'un ridicule. Mais maintenant c'était l'un des seuls qui n'était pas dirigé par des Mangemorts. Il y avait en gros titre :

« Un an que la guerre a échouée et nous n'avons toujours aucunes nouvelles des disparues de guerre et après guerre »

Elle lut l'énorme paragraphe qu'il y avait au dessous. Elle se vît en photo. Oui, Hermione Granger avait disparue du monde magique. Après son séjour à l'hôpital, elle s'était faite discrète, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. Elle vît aussi la tête de Luna. Mais deux autres têtes la rendît soudainement nostalgique. Celles de Fred et Ginny Weasley. Elle ne savait pas si, ils étaient vivants ou morts et enterrés comme ses meilleurs amis. Elle ne l'espérait pas. Elle persistait à croire qu'ils étaient en vie. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison … ou tord. Le soir, peu avant onze heure trente, elle se changea. Elle mît des habits sombres. Elle cacha une partie de son visage avec un bandana couleur rouge sang. Elle n'oublia pas de prendre sa baguette et deux guns. Maintenant, elle utilisa des armes moldus. Il fallait dire que c'était très efficace. Hermione tirait plus vite que n'importe qui. Elle était très attentive au moindre bruit suspect et elle était très réceptive, aussi. Elle alla dans son bureau, prendre ce qu'il fallait dans la valise métallique. Elle transplana à New-Castle, au le point de rendez-vous. Elle retrouva tous les Rebelles, peu de temps après.

(Irlande, 11H31, New Castle)

\- Nous allons faire trois groupes de trois. Blai … euh, Tyger et Snake avec moi. Le deuxième groupe est composé de Eagle, Acacia et Arum et pour finir le dernier groupe est composé de Robur, Abietes et Hippo. Dans cette ville, il ne faut que ces trois implants, expliquait la Fondatrice en montrant les implants qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Elle distribua à chaque groupe, un implant, et la photo de l'arbre où il devait être.

\- Ils sont faciles à trouver, donc ne traîner surtout pas ! On ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber.

Les trois groupes se séparèrent. L'arbre de Aster, Snake et Tyger était à quelques rues du point de départ mais ça faisait une petite trotte quand même. Au début, tout allait bien. Tout était calme et opérationnel. Mais le calme ne dura pas longtemps. Juste devant Hermione, un mangemort apparût. Elle sortît sa baguette et essaya de lui envoyer des sorts. Ça avait peu d'effet sur lui. Elle opta pour l'option « arme moldue ». Elle sortît ensuite, un de ses guns et tira sur la tête du partisan de Voldemort. Il s'effondra par terre, innerte.

\- COURREZ ! Criait Aster en voyant arriver d'autres Mangemorts

Ils partirent en trombe vers l'arbre. Les Mangemorts les poursuivaient. Tyger prît l'implant et l'installa dans le creux de l'arbre. Une fine lumière traversa l'arbre et disparût.

\- Eh, vous ! Criait un Mangemort, SECTUMSEMPRA !

Le sort se dirigea sur Tyger mais Aster arriva juste à temps pour le protéger et annula le sort.

\- Avada kedavra ! Formulait-elle

Le mangemort mourra. Ils entendirent un cri strident qui provenait de pas très loin.

Luna ! S'inquiétait Aster

Elle se mît à courir pour l'aider en se guidant grâce à sa voix. Elle arriva en pleins combat entre Luna et un autre Mangemort. Eagle allait se faire toucher par d'une extrême violence et de magie noire. Hermione le reçut à sa place. Elle ne cria pas, elle garda sa souffrance en elle.

\- Partez, vite ! Ne vous arrêtez pas, vous êtes pas loin de la cible, ordonnait Hermione au groupe, essoufflée

Blaise et Théodore apparurent loin derrière elle, tout aussi essoufflées qu'elle. Elle combattît le Mangemort avec hargne. Le servant de Voldemort réussît à désarmer Aster et la plaqua contre le mur d'une maison.

\- Lâchez moi, sombre crétin ! Pestait Hermione

\- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part … disait l'homme troublé

\- Vous faîtes erreur. Répondait-elle avec froideur

Grâce au moment d'inadvertance du Mangemort, elle récupéra sa baguette. Elle le propulsa contre une voiture.

\- STUPEFIX ! Formulait Blaise

Tyger s'approcha du Mangemort et remarqua ses yeux bleus, légèrement métalliques. Ils étaient magnifiques. Il sut directement à qui ils appartenaient.

\- Merde ! Drago … ! murmurait-il paniqué

\- Que se passe t-il ? Demandait Hermione

Sa marque le brûla subitement. Il devait LE rejoindre. Son maître l'attendait.

\- Il faut que je parte.

\- Je dois … Le rejoidre, déclarait-il avec dégoût

\- Moi aussi, disait Théo frustré

\- Très bien. Je vais voir le dernier groupe toute seule alors !

Hermione disparut en un _plop_. Elle se retrouva devant le troisième arbre. L'implant était mit. Il n'y avait pas Hippo, Robur et Abietes. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient devant la mairie. Elle transplana une nouvelle fois au point de rendez-vous et retrouva les deux autres groupes en un seul morceaux. Un bruit de feu d'artifice, les firent lever la tête. La protection se mît en place. Le périmètre enfin sécurisé, ils s'en allèrent, satisfaits.

(Italie, Pisa, 00H15)

De retour en Italie, le réseau Rebelle le plus important du monde, savourèrent la défaite de Voldemort. Enfin … Les deux défaites, si on comptait les maisons piégées. Après ça, Hermione alla se coucher.

* * *

Tite-live chapter 1 . 6h ago

Bon début d'histoire, j'ai hâte de connaître la suite, j'attend avec impatience, courage : ))

**\- J'espère que ça ne te décaveras pas, merci xx Padma **

Guest chapter 1 . Apr 14

Bon début ! J'attends la suite avec impatience ! :)  
Bon courage,  
ZiaC

**\- Merci, j'espère que t'aimeras xx Padma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 ! **

**C'est le chapitre le plus long de mes trois fictions (Vendetta/Une nouvelle vie/Neige de sang) **

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE ME LAISSER UN REVIEW ! **

**Bonne lecture xx Padma**

* * *

_(Italie, 11H45, Pisa)_

Hermione se réveilla en secousse. Théo et Blaise étaient assis sur son lit, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Voldemort était furieux hier !**

**\- En même temps, il n'allait pas être joyeux, **commenta Blaise en rigolant

**\- Blaise, c'était qui le Mangemort que j'ai stupéfixié hier ? J'avais l'impression que tu le connaissais … !**

Théodore et Blaise se regardèrent, gênés et rétorquèrent en même temps :

**\- Personne**

**\- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?**

**\- Ah, au faîte, Voldemort va en Amérique cet après-midi, **changea de sujet Théo

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Il l'a dit à une fine partie d'entre nous et …**

**\- Et donc, il vous l'a dit ?**

**\- Oui, **sourirent-ils**, il y va pour créer une nouvelle magie. Bien plus noire, bien plus atroce qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il aurait besoin d'une pierre précieuse. Elle est très rare et elle se trouve qu'en Louisiane. Nous devons partir maintenant avec Dr … euh, quelqu'un d'autre, **expliqua Blaise

**\- Il faut que je parte de suite en Nouvelle-Orléans alors ! Vous vous rejoignez où ?**

**\- A la débouchée du Mississippi, à 15H00**

**\- Je serai là-bas alors.**

Les garçons partirent. Hermione s'habilla de la même façon qu'hier soir. Elle allait transplaner en Louisiane mais elle fût prise d'une migraine intenable. Elle se tint la tête avec les deux mains, gémissant de douleur. Aster tomba à même le sol, évanouie.

_« Le feu, Hermione ne voyait que du feu. Elle toussota après avoir inhalée de la fumée. Elle entendît la voix de Théo. Elle s'avança pour l'apercevoir et elle le vit, à terre, dans une énorme flaque de sang._

**_\- Sauve la. Fait comme on a dit, je t'en supplie. Elle doit vivre,_**_ implora Théo à quelqu'un d'autre_

_Elle s'avança encore un peu et aperçut Malefoy en pleine confusion. Soudain, il regarda Théo droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête vivement. Hermione était par terre, affaiblie. Elle désapprouva les paroles de Théo et cria :_

**_\- Non ! Sauve le ! Tu me l'avais promis ! TU ME L'AVAIS PROMIS !_**

_Il se rapprocha très rapidement vers Hermione qui commençait à paniquée, voyant qu'il laissait seul, son meilleur ami._

**_\- Non … Non ! NON !_**

_Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle._

**_\- Théo … ! THÉODORE !_**

_Drago la prît dans ses bras et elle, elle continuait de hurler le prénom de son meilleur ami, les larmes aux yeux._

_**\- THÉO, NON ! **Hurla Hermione une nouvelle et dernière fois avant qu'un trou noir l'envahisse »_

Elle rouvrît les yeux. Elle sentît une main dans la sienne. Théodore était à côté d'elle, affolé.

**\- Qu'est-ce que … ?! **s'affola à son tour l'ancienne Gryffondor

**\- Par merlin, tu t'es enfin réveillée ! J'ai eu si peur en t'entendant crier mon prénom ! **Soupira de soulagement Théo

**\- Hein ? J'ai fais quoi ? Mais … Qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ?!**

**\- Tu t'es évanouie. Tout va bien Hermione ?**

**\- Oui, oui !**

Il l'aida à se relever et Théo transplana directement en Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle regarda sa montre, intriguée. Il était presque une heure de l'après-midi !

_(Etats-Unis, 1H05, Nouvelle-Orléans) _

Elle transplana donc dans le réseau Rebelle de la Louisiane. Elle se fît accueillir par la directrice du bâtiment.

**\- Madame la Fondatrice ! Bienvenue en Nouvelle-Orléans !**

**\- Bonjour Zebra ! Merci. Je suis ici pour une courte durée. J'ai une affaire à « régler ». Je dois malheureusement vous quitter !**

**\- Je vois. Cela explique votre tenue. Eh bien, au revoir et bon courage pour la suite !**

Hermione sortît du réseau à vive allure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était quatorze heures trente. Elle n'était pas loin de la débouchée du Mississippi. Sans l'aide de sa baguette, elle se rendît invisible. Elle scruta l'horizon et posa les yeux sur un garçon. Il avait l'air perdu, et même, déboussolé. Elle remarqua ses cheveux, couleur or. Elle n'en voyait pas beaucoup des cheveux comme ça ! Et pourtant, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais elle ne sût pas le reconnaître. Elle fixa une nouvelle fois sa montre, quatorze heures cinquante-cinq. Elle entendît distinctement des pas, se rapprocher. Hermione se retourna et vît Théodore, Blaise et … Voldemort. Ils se posèrent aux côtés du blondinet et elle comprit maintenant, qui il était. Drago malefoy ! Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le reconnaître avant ? C'était pourtant évident, même s'il était de dos ! Elle se rapprocha d'eux, pour entendre clairement leur conversation.

**\- J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Maintenant, on va accentuer la magie noire. Pour cela, nous avons besoin d'être tranquille, suivez moi. **Dît Voldemort froidement

Ils allèrent en ville. La musique était présente à tous les coins de rue. Hermione aimait cette ambiance chaleureuse de la Louisiane. Elle remarqua que le sortilège fît de moins en moins effet, grâce aux regards nerveux de Thédore. Elle transplana dans une ruelle sombre, qui n'était pas loin des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle put donc les épier tranquillement, jusqu'à qu'ils changèrent de chemin. Avec une agilité parfaite, elle réussît à monter sur le toit d'une maison. Elle sauta de maison en maison sans faire le moindre bruit, et se rapprocha d'eux. Théo et Blaise surent très bien que Hermione les regardait, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Drago se sentît grandement observé, depuis un moment. Le petit groupe s'arrêtèrent devant une vielle bâtisse. Hermione s'éclipsa du toit, d'où elle les observa et se cacha dans la rue d'à côté. Voldemort ne prît pas la peine de toquer à la porte, elle s'ouvrît toute seule. Il fît signe de la main aux trois Mangemorts, de les suivre. Seuls deux Mangemorts s'exécutèrent. Le dernier, Malefoy, prétexta à ses camarades, qu'il allait s'acheter des cigarettes au bureau de tabac, qu'il y avait dans la rue ou était planquée Hermione. Elle ne se douta pas une seconde de ce qui allait arriver. Elle vît Malefoy arriver, au début de la rue. Il regardait n'importe où, comme s'il voulait retrouver quelqu'un. Elle le fixa en détail. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en un an. Il avait grandit et avait la peau plus blafarde que d'habitude. Le regard du blond se détourna vers elle.

**\- Oh oh, **s'apitoya Hermione voyant qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Elle s'était fourrée dans une impasse. Oh bien ! Mais qu'elle idée a t-elle eue pour se fourrer ici ! Elle sortît de l'ombre et courut pour lui échapper. Il la rattrapa petit à petit. Drago la prît violemment par le bras. Elle se débattît mais il la tenait avec force.

**\- Tiens. Te revoilà … Voyons qui se cache derrière cette capuche et ce bandana !**

Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit démasquée. Avec sa main libre, elle chercha sa baguette dans une des poches de sa cape. Elle se rendît bien vite compte, qu'elle avait disparût.

**\- On cherche sa baguette ? **Demanda-t-il avec un rictus

Il tint sa baguette, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres. Cette baguette … Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un. Tout comme ces jolies yeux que l'inconnue. Il l'emmena dans un coin isolé et la plaqua contre un mur. Elle était prise au piège. Drago enleva le bandana. Il ne vît pas grand chose avec l'énorme capuchon qu'elle portait. Elle se tortilla une nouvelle fois. Accidentellement, la capuche s'enleva à cause d'un soudain coup de vent. Leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques instants. Il ouvrît la bouche mais sa voix mît un certain temps à sortir.

**\- Par merlin ! Granger, c'est toi ?!**

**\- En cher et en os. Alors Malefoy, quel mauvais vent t'amène ?**

**\- A moi de te retourner cette question. Depuis combien de temps, tu nous espionnes ?**

**\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Pourquoi je te le dirai ?**

Drago souffla désespéré. Ça faisait à peine trois minutes qu'il était en face de Granger qu'il la fatiguait déjà. Mais il insista.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et pourquoi tu nous espionnes ?**

**\- Tu saoules Malefoy. Mais bon, puisque tu y tiens … Je suis ici pour voir ce que trame Voldemort. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ici pour prendre congés, hm ? C'est vrai que de faire de la magie extrêmement noire est plus amusant, n'est-ce pas ? **Dît elle avec un sourire niais

Il la regarda sans aucune expression.

**\- Comment le sais-tu sale … ?**

**\- Sale sang-de-bourbe ? Allons Malefoy ! Change de disque, il est plus qu'usé ! Oh, si tu savais mon pauvre !**

Drago serra sa main autour de son bras. Hermione grimaça de douleur.

**\- Tu me fais mal !**

**\- M'en fout.**

**\- J'ai dis, que tu me faisais mal. Donc tu enlève ta main et tout de suite ! Je ne plaisante pas.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai peur, par Merlin !**

Drago serra un peu plus sa main. Il lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle poussa un petit cri.

**\- Hermione ?! Drago ? Il y a quelqu'un ? **Appela une voix familière

**\- THÉO ! **Cria Hermione

Théodore courût jusqu'à eux. Drago la lâcha aussitôt. Hermione se précipita sur Théo et il la prît dans ses bras.

**\- Non mais je rêve ? Tu fais ami-ami avec cette … Misérable ?!**

**\- Je fais « ami-ami » avec elle, depuis la guerre. Je pensais que tu le savais, mais tellement qu'à cette époque là, tu ne pensais qu'à toi, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.**

**\- Mais … C'est une sang-de-bourbe !**

**\- Ne redis plus jamais ça ! **Siffla Théo les nerfs à vif**, tu n'as pas encore saisie qui elle était d'autre ? Tu n'as pas fais le rapprochement avec tous mes sous entendus ?**

Drago regarda Hermione vivement étonné.

**\- C'est elle ?!**

**\- Oui ! Tu ne t'en rend pas compte que grâce aux réseaux on aura la chance d'être enfin libre ! Sans le Maître !**

**\- Même si c'est possible, je ne quitterai pas les Mangemorts.**

**\- Lâche. **Soupira Hermione

**\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu en avais marre de tout ça !**

**\- Certes. J'ai mes raisons et elles ne vous regardent pas. **Déclara-t-il en partant

**\- Malefoy ! **Cria presque Hermione

Elle transplana devant lui. Ils se regardèrent froidement en silence jusqu'à que Drago le brisa :

**\- Ta baguette.**

Après l'avoir récupérée, Hermione lui dît quelque chose qui troubla Drago.

**\- Réfléchis bien. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu ça, je le vois. Blaise et Théodore ont faits le bon choix. Je sais qu'on s'est jamais entendus, pour diverses raisons mais, nous méritons tous, une vie meilleure. Même toi, Malefoy, même toi.**

Drago la regarda une dernière fois, n'affichant aucunes expressions, comme à sa plus grande habitude mais au fond, il était perdu. Hermione s'en était rendue compte tout à l'heure, quand ils étaient vers le fleuve. Théodore le suivît et ils retournèrent auprès de Voldemort. Pendant ce temps, Hermione remît son bandana et sa capuche et explora la ville. Elle ne venait que très rarement ici. Elle marcha dans une rue, en face de la maison où était les garçons et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était pensive. Elle se remémora la bataille de Poudlard. Ses souvenirs la ravageait. Ils étaient tellement présents dans sa tête. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était suivie. Poudlard lui manquait, son passé lui manquait et surtout ses deux anciens meilleurs amis.

**\- Anguis Profusis !**

Elle se retourna, troublée d'entendre ça. Elle vit un énorme serpent se diriger vers elle. Elle se fit mordre au cou. Elle échappa un cri de douleur, involontairement. Elle essaya de calmer la douleur en posant une main sur sa blessure mais quand elle la retira, elle était ensanglantée. Elle entendit que quelqu'un ricanait. Elle reconnut ce rire de sourie en chaleur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et le vît. Ce traître ! C'était à cause de lui si les parents de Harry étaient morts ! Elle lui lança un sort de magie noire, qu'elle connaissait. Il était de marbre. Comme si, la douleur ne l'avait juste, effleurée.

**\- SOLARIA !**

Hermione n'eût le temps de rien faire et se reçut un jet enflammé. Son corps carbonisa intérieurement. Elle s'effondra sur le sol et hurla. Elle vit des gens arriver. Trois garçons mais elle ne distingua pas qui cela pouvait être. Sa vue se troubla. Elle se releva, tremblante, et faillit retomber au sol. Quelqu'un la tint fermement. Tout ce qu'elle put voir, c'est qu'il avait les yeux bleus. Elle finît par perdre connaissance. Elle se réveilla au sol, une affreuse migraine à la tête. Elle était toujours au même endroit. Elle vit en premier, Peter Pettigrow. Elle ne remarqua pas les autres personnes qui l'entourait. Elle fonça sur lui et lui envoya un sort en pleine face. Sa migraine passa mais maintenant, elle avait une douleur insoutenable dans les côtes.

**\- Hermione !**

Elle se retourna et vit Théo, le visage en sang. Elle posa ses mains sur ses côtes, crispée. Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle s'agenouilla, une nouvelle fois tremblante, elle cracha beaucoup de sang, d'un coup.

**\- Elle n'aurait pas du venir, **ricana Peter**, puisque je le dirai au maître !**

**\- Oh ça m'étonnerait ! Avada kedavra ! **Formula Drago blasé

Les regards se posèrent subitement sur Drago. Même Hermione, qui était affalée par terre, releva la tête.

**\- Tu as changé d'avis, Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione en essayant de se relever**

**\- Non. Je resterai un Mangemort, je suis obligé.**

**\- Mais ... Pourquoi ?**

**\- Ça ne vous regardent pas. **Répondit-t-il froidement

**\- Je le saurai un jour. **Dît la blessée

Blaise aida Hermione à se redresser. Les quatre personnes se regardèrent à tour de rôle, pendant une fraction de seconde. Ce qu'il venait de se passer, était étrangement silencieux.

**\- Ce n'est pas tout mais le Maître revient dans trente minutes ! **Rappela Drago

**\- Je vous rejoint après, il faut que j'emmène Hermione à l'hôpital Rebelle, **prévint Théo

_(Italie, 16H22, Pisa)_

Théo prît le bras d'Hermione, et transplanèrent à Pisa, juste à côté du réseau. Ils étaient face à une vielle bâtisse. Il dicta un mot de passe et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrît. Dès l'entrée, ils virent un monde fou. Ils se dirigèrent à l'accueil, et Théo demanda :

**\- Quel étage pour les blessés de magie noire ?**

**\- 5ème, **dît-elle froidement

Au cinquième étage, Hermione fut prise en charge par deux médicomages. Théodore s'en alla, rejoindre Blaise et Drago, en Louisiane, ne pensant pas à ce qui allait arriver après son départ. Quelques heures après, Hermione venait de se faire soigner. Elle était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle ne pensait à rien, même pas à ses meilleurs amis. Elle entendit une voix. La voix de George. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et le vît. Il pleurait du sang. Son tint était livide et boursouflé de bleu. Elle changea de côté et essaya de ne pas hurler mais quand elle le revît, elle ne pût s'en empêcher. Trois médicomages arrivèrent précipitamment dans la pièce. Ils essayèrent de la contrôler, de la calmer. Rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrêta pas de la hanter.

**\- Elle devient cinglée ma parole ! **S'étonna une infirmière juste à l'entrée de sa chambre

**\- Vous ne voyez pas ? GEORGE EST LA ! IL EST EN SANG ! **Hurla Hermione

**\- Elizabeth, ordonne à Théodore Nott de rappliquer ici en urgence ! **Demanda un médicomage

L'hôpital envoya une lettre rapidement à Théodore. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il l'a reçut mais Drago car Théo et Blaise étaient partis suivre Voldemort à Londres pour finaliser ce que le Maître voulait faire. Drago prît la lettre, surpris et l'a lut d'une traite :

_**« Cher Théodore Nott,**_

_**Nous vous informons d'un énorme problème au sujet de Hermione Granger, la Fondatrice. Nous vous demandons donc de venir immédiatement à l'Hôpital Rebelle de Pisa en Italie, cordialement, Elizabeth Mc Chinester »**_

Devait-il y aller ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires, et en plus ça concernait Hermione Granger ! Mais d'un autre côté, c'était sa seule chance pour que le règne de Voldemort s'achève. Il hésita quelques secondes et se décida à y aller.

_(Italie, 16H45, Pisa)_

Théodore lui avait déjà décrit cet Hôpital, il lui avait même donné le mot de passe, au cas où il deviendrait un Rebelle. Théo avait confiance en Drago. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis des lustres ! Il lui en aurait voulu si Drago n'avait rien fait pour Granger. Devant l'Hôpital, il dît le mot de passe et entra sans plus attendre. Il ne s'inquiéta pas spécialement pour la sang-de-bourbe, comme il aimait bien l'appeler. Mais si elle mourrait, tout le monde était foutu. A l'accueil, une femme regarda sans arrêt la porte d'entrée. Quand elle vît Drago, elle ouvrît grand la bouche et vint vers lui, en le foudroyant du regard.

**\- Vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort par hasard ? **Demanda-t-elle en sortant sa baguette

**\- Si mais je suis un traître Mangemort.**

**\- Mais vous n'êtes pas un Rebelle !**

**\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je suis le meilleur ami de Théodore qui est, en passant, en « voyage ». Où est la san … Où est Granger ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vous fais confiance … 5ème étage, porte 56B**

Drago ne prît pas la peine de la remercier. Trop de fierté. L'infirmière l'emmena donc au cinquième étage. Ils entendirent des cris de douleur. C'était une voix de fille. Ils se dépêchèrent de marcher, voyant que ça provenait de la porte 56B. Ils virent dix médicomages autour de Hermione, stupéfaits. Sans rien faire, le corps de la jeune femme saignait. Drago se rapprocha. Son cœur s'arrêta devant ce miteux spectacle. Le bras de Hermione s'était entaillé tout seul. Ce fut au tour de son autre bras et ainsi de suite. Mais le traître Mangemort intervint, sachant la cause du problème :

**\- Sortez d'ici et laissez moi faire, incapables.**

**\- Vous n'êtes pas médicomage, jeune homme !**

**\- Peut-être oui, mais je connais plus de chose que vous, apparemment. **Rétorqua Drago, l'air hautin

Les médicomages partirent et laissa faire Drago. Hermione avait subit une malédiction. Il en était persuadé ! Il ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé et éteignît la lumière, sur de lui. Derrière la porte, les gens se demandèrent ce qu'il faisait. Drago vît une minuscule boule d'orée flotter au dessus du corps de Granger. Il attaqua la boule avec un sort de magie noire. Le même sort qu'avait utilisé Peter Pettigrow. La boule disparut aussitôt, avec un cri très aigu. Les cries de Granger cessèrent. Il ralluma la lumière. Elle vît une nouvelle fois George. C'était la première fois que son imagination durait aussi longtemps. Elle cria une nouvelle fois, en pleurs. Drago sut ce qu'elle avait. Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Même à contre cœur. Il prît sa main et murmura à son oreille :

**\- Ferme les yeux, n'écoute pas ses cris et écoute ton cœur battre.**

Hermione s'exécuta. D'un coup, elle n'entendit plus George, elle rouvrit les yeux. Il avait disparu. Tout comme celui qui l'avait aidé. Elle ne souvint pas de la tête de l'homme, elle voyait si flou ! Elle aurait tellement voulue le remercier !

_(Etats-Unis, 17H24, Nouvelle-Orléans) _

Drago transplana, dans le repère de son Maître. Théodore et Blaise étaient revenus.

**\- Tu étais où ? **Demanda Théo curieux

**\- Là-bas. **Répondit le blond en lui tendant la lettre qui lui avait été destiné

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!**

**\- Quand je suis allé la voir à ta place à l'hôpital Rebelle, l'infirmière ne m'avait pas dis grand chose. Quand nous sommes allés au cinquième étage, on la entendu crier. Son corps s'entaillait tout seul. Aucuns médecins ne savaient ce qu'elle avait. Excepté moi. Et c'est pour ça, que je l'ai aidé. Hermione a subit une malédiction. Je ne sais pas si elle peut en guérir.**

**\- C'est quoi la malédiction ? **Questionna Blaise

**\- L'umbrabilis. Quand on a cette malédiction, on voit les fantômes de nos proches. Plus on les voit, plus ils mettent du temps à partir, jusqu'à plus du tout. Les fantômes sont en faîte, des boules dorées, dans le noir. Ce sont des êtres démoniaques. On peut les tuer, mais ils reviennent dans nos pires moments.**

**\- Merci Drago, soupira de soulagement Théo, mais dis moi, comment sais-tu tout ça ?**

**\- Un de mes amis l'a eut,** mentit Drago

En réalité, aucuns de ses amis ne l'avait eut. Drago devait supporter les mêmes supplices tous les jours depuis un an et demi. Là, par exemple, il vît le fantôme de Pansy. Une autre de ses meilleurs amis, qui est morte pendant la guerre. Elle le supplia de l'aider. Elle agonisait au sol, en se tortillant dans tous les sens. Et le sang … Il y avait beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang. Il aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais il était arrivé trop tard. Drago ne suivît plus le fil de la conversation, bien trop absorbé par Pansy. Il n'arrêta pas de fixer le sol, livide.

**\- Drago ? Drago !**

Rien n'y faisait. De voir sa meilleure amie agonisé, le faisait souffrir moralement. Il resta figé quelques minutes et se rendit compte que Blaise l'interpellait.

**\- Je … Il faut que je parte …**

**\- Tu vas où ?**

**\- Quelque part.**

_(Italie, 17H47, Pisa)_

Il transplana loin de l'imagine fantomatique de Pansy. Il retourna à Pisa, chez lui. Et oui, depuis deux mois, il avait emménagé là-bas. Il alla dans sa chambre. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur un cadre. La photo qui était dedans représentait Pansy, Blaise, Théo et lui en 1996 dans le manoir Malefoy. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en se rappelant le fantôme de Pansy.

* * *

_**/!\ ATTENTION /!\**_

**Les sorts de magie noire: Anguis Profusis &amp; Solaria n'existent pas dans la _Saga Harry Potter_ ! Je les ai inventés, alors si vous voulez les « emprunter », vous me le demandez en MP ;) **

**(Info + sur les sorts )**

**Anguis Profusis : Un serpent noir sort de la baguette du sorcier qui emploi la formule, et va empoisonner son adversaire, en le mordant profondément **

**Solaria : Un jet de flamme verte sort de la baguette du sorcier qui emploi la formule, et va brûler l'adversaire intérieurement (Et peu parfois, leur faire perdre la raison)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre destructeur, héhé ! **

**Dîtes moi, vos ressentis et laissez un review ! xx PADMA **

* * *

Théodore trouva vraiment bizarre Drago, depuis quelques temps. Il regarda Blaise, d'un air interrogateur.

**\- J'en sais pas plus que toi !**

Un silence s'installa et Théo reprit la parole :

**\- Je vais voir Hermione, tu viens ?**

**\- Ouais !**

Ils transplanèrent devant l'hôpital Rebelle de Pisa. Dans le bâtiment, Elizabeth Mc Chinester, une médicomage, qui avait faillit attaquer Drago, était à l'entrée, entrain de parler à un de ses collègues. Quand elle tourna la tête vers les deux traîtres Mangemorts rebelles, elle finît la discussion et alla vers eux.

\- **Où est Hermione ?** Demanda Blaise

\- **Pourquoi avez-vous fait amener un Mangemort ici ? Je lui fais confiance mais … Qui nous dis qu'il ne va pas divulguer notre secret ?**

\- **Oh, ne soyez sans crainte, sur ce sujet. C'est mon meilleur ami. Il ne dira rien. Lui aussi veut que le règne de Voldemort s'achève.**

\- **Si vous le dîtes … Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la chambre de la Fondatrice, suivez moi.**

Ils montèrent, tous les trois au cinquième étage et allèrent dans la chambre 56B.

**\- Théo ! Blaise !**

Les garçons enlacèrent Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.

**\- C'est pas un de vous deux qui m'avez aidée j'imagine … ?**

**\- Non. C'est Drago !**

**\- Pardon ? Lui, m'aider ? I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E.**

**\- Et pourtant, si ! Il savait comment si prendre en plus et vu que Blaise et moi, étions « occupés », il avait intérêt à s'occuper de toi !** Sourît Théo

Elle lui sourît en retour. Très tard, le soir, on la laissa sortir de l'hôpital. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite, au réseau. D'avoir tout ce stresse, d'un coup à cause de ses devoir de Fondatrice des réseaux. Elle voulait être tranquille, juste une fine partie d'un temps sans fin, avant de reprendre toutes ses responsabilités. En plus cette nuit, il y avait un magnifique ciel étoilé. Elle alla dans la forêt de la ville. C'était un endroit presque, paradisiaque, surtout la nuit. Les arbres étaient plus que verdoyants, et mesuraient plus de sept mètres de hauts. Et puis, il y avait les libellules avec leurs lumières qui tournoyaient dans toute la verdure. Elle se nicha dans un gigantesque trou d'un arbre, qui d'ailleurs, donnait une splendide vue sur le ciel. L'obscurité l'apaisa et la baigna dans une harmonie parfaite. Elle écouta les grillons grésiller leur chant de nuit. Ce moment était parfait. Elle rentra au réseau, légère :

**\- Il faut qu'on y aille ! Cette famille est en jeu et va sûrement mourir si nous ne faisons rien !**

**\- Oui, mais on va se faire démasqués ! Les mangemorts ne connaissent pas les Rebelles et encore moins Voldemort. Ils savent juste, que nous sommes des ennemis potentiels.**

**\- Et alors ? Ils ne connaissent aucunes de nos identités, hormis, Drago.**

Hermione s'entremêla à la conversation de Théo et Blaise, en se servant un verre de wisky pur feu.

\- **De quoi parlez-vous ?**

**\- Les Mangemorts vont brûler à vifs, une famille de née-moldue dans moins de trente minute, si nous ne faisons rien !**

**\- Où se situe la famille ?**

**\- En Écosse, une ville voisine de Pré-au-lard.**

**\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On y va !**

Hermione se remît en combinaison de mission propre. Elle mît son bandana et sa capuche et attendait rapidement Théo et Blaise qui se changèrent, aussi. Ils transplanèrent devant une maison. Des mangemorts étaient déjà là, prêts à attaquer.

\- **Drago est ici, il faut vite le repérer, avant que l'un de nous fasse l'inévitable erreur de le tuer**, prévint Théo

Hermione et Blaise hochèrent la tête et l'ancienne Gryffondor s'élança devant les partisans de Voldemort, pour les distraire, tandis que les anciens Serpentard, s'occupèrent de leurs cas en silence.

**\- Hey, vous vous souvenez de moi ? J'ai mis votre plan à l'eau, l'autre fois, en Irlande, à New Castle !**

**\- Sale garce ! Avada …**

\- **FEUUUUUUUUUUUUU !** Hurla un Mangemort dans la maison

L'homme qui était en face d'elle n'eût pas le temps de formuler la fin de son sortilège, qu'elle courût à l'intérieur de la demeure affolée. Ces bougres … Ils étaient en avance ! Un feu venait juste de s'allumer et qui pourtant, se propagea en quelques secondes dans tout le rez-de-chaussée et s'attaqua, ensuite, sur l'escalier qui amenait au premier étage. Elle entendît des hurlements, en haut. Courageuse comme elle l'était, elle n'hésita pas à défier les flammes et à les toucher, de son plein gré. Enfin arriver à l'étage supérieur, elle trouva un Mangemort entrain de sauver un enfant. Elle ne se demanda pas qui c'était, elle le savait très bien. Drago.

**\- Je m'occupe de lui à présent, merci**, dît Hermione face à Drago

Il le lui refila sans rien dire. Elle vît d'une fenêtre que les autres Mangemorts étaient à terre, inertes. Elle transforma un objet, en portoloin pour l'enfant et il disparût dans le jardin, en sécurité. Il restait à sauver les parents, une adolescente et une petite fille. Une explosion se provoqua pas loin d'elle. Elle fût sonnée mais reprît vite ses esprits quand elle vît la mère de famille inconsciente et la sauva de peu, car un jet de flamme incontrôlable allait la brûler. Mais Hermione l'avait protégée et se reçut les flammes à la jambe. Elle hurla de douleur. La brûlure la marqua avec une immense plaie rougeâtre. Elle défonça, par la suite, la porte d'entrée et avec sa baguette, déposa la mère dans l'herbe. Des pas se rapprochèrent d'elle.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** Demanda Théo essoufflé

\- **Oui, j'ai juste une petite brûlure. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !**

**\- Pour que tu gueules comme ça ? Mais …**

**\- Oui ! Allez, ouste, occupe toi des autres membres de la famille !**

Hermione remonta en haut, cette fois-ci, au dernier étage et chercha paniquée, l'adolescente que personne avait trouvée jusqu'à présent. Elle discerna des toussotements provenant d'un tas de gravas d'un ancien mur. Elle se dépêcha d'aider la personne à sortir des décombres. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la fille, mais le père.

**\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

**\- Tiens bon ! On est là !**

Hermione s'empressa de mettre à l'abri l'homme et accourût vers les cris de Drago.

**\- Quelqu'un a trouvée l'adolescente ?**

**\- Non … !**

**\- Fichez le camp la chercher ! Je m'occupe de Malefoy !**

**\- Mais … Et toi … ?**

**\- FICHEZ LE CAMP JE VOUS DIS !** Hurla-t-elle

Ils s'en allèrent en un éclair. Drago était écrasé par une large et pesante poutre. Il était à la limite de ne plus respirer avec son masque de Mangemort, sur le visage. Elle l'enleva et le laissa brûler au feu. Elle fixa la poutre, avec une grande concentration. Elle formula mentalement « _Wingardium Leviosa_ ». Avec toutes ses forces mentales, elle arriva à déplacer la poutre autre part et se tint la tête, prise d'une importante douleur, qui n'avait rien à voir avec une migraine. Mais elle s'avança à quatre pattes vers Drago qui avait, la moitié du visage brûlé au premier degré. Il la regarda, comme s'il allait mourir.

**\- Tiens, bon. Je suis là Drago !**

Elle ne sût pas pourquoi elle l'avait appeler Drago, mais c'était sortit ! Elle le souleva du sol et quittèrent la pièce. _Boum_. Un éclat de feu se créa juste devant eux, à quelques millimètres de les toucher. Enfin, le feu avait faillit toucher Drago car Hermione venait de le protéger. Elle tomba à terre et perdît connaissance.

**\- Granger ?** Dît soudainement Drago paniqué de la voir dans un état pareil, **Oh non … Hermione … !**

Lui non plus, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'appela par son prénom. Peut-être que c'était pour faire pareil qu'elle, tout simplement. Voyant qu'elle ne répondît rien, lui qui était allongé sur le ventre, lui prît sa main ensanglantée et essaya de transplaner dehors, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se releva difficilement et douloureusement en s'appuyant contre un mur et décolla l'ancienne Gryffondor du sol.

**\- ON LA TROUVE ! ET Y'A D'LA VISITE DEHORS !** Hurla Blaise

**\- Il ne manquait plus que ça, putain**, grogna Drago entre ses dents

Il prît, ensuite, Hermione dans ses bras, malgré les peu de force qu'il avait. Il réussît à s'en aller du premier étage, sans trop de problème, mais le rez-de-chaussé, par Merlin … Il ne pensa vraiment pas à en ressortir vivant avec tout ce feu ! Il gela quelques flammes mais impossible de les contrôler tout seul. Il dévisagea Hermione, qui était recouverte de sang. Son visage, qui d'habitude, rayonnait, était assombrît par la crasse et les innombrables brûlures profondes. C'était à cause de lui, qu'elle était dans cet état. A cause d'un misérable Malefoy, pensa-t-il. Bizarrement, elle lui donna du courage, et de la force. Une force inconditionnée. Il franchît plus d'une fois les flammes en la protégeant un maximum. Une explosion meurtrière s'abattît à l'entrée. La maison s'affaissa en moins de deux et n'en laissa pas une miette. Juste de la poussière noire.

**\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !** Cria Théo en voyant que Hermione et Drago n'étaient pas ressortis

Il s'effondra au sol, ainsi que Blaise. Les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Il ne pût penser qu'il venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne le pensait pas du tout même. Il espérait qu'un miracle arrive …


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPITRE 5 LES N'ENFANTS ! :D **_

_**Bonne lecture xx PADMA**_

* * *

Blaise regardait les environs avec dégoût et remarqua deux corps près des débris de la maison. Il tapota l'épaule de Théo.

**\- Théo, regardes !**

Il lui montra les corps et ils se précipitèrent sur eux. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement en voyant Hermione et Drago. Les deux anciens Serpentard avaient l'impression qu'ils dormaient paisiblement mais non, ils étaient inconscients. Blaise et Théodore allèrent ensemble à l'hôpital Rebelle de Pisa.

**\- Par Merlin ! Encore ?!** S'exclama un médicomage

**\- Vous savez comment est la Fondatrice ...**

**\- Est-ce un nouveau Rebelle ?**

**\- Non, pas vraiment …** Répondit Blaise

Le médicomage le regarda, perplexe et reporta toute son attention aux blessés. Il prit en charge les deux meilleurs amis de Théo. Les garçons transplanèrent ensuite, auprès de leur Maître. Ils essayèrent d'être les plus convaincants possibles face à lui.

**\- Alors, la famille de sang-de-bourbe est-elle morte ? Où sont passés les autres ?**

**\- Les mêmes personnes qu'en Irlande nous ont devancés. Ils ont, je crois, réussis à sauver la famille. Presque tous les Mangemorts sont morts. Excepté Blaise, Drago et moi.**

**\- Où est-il alors ?**

**\- Il est partit chez lui se soigner**, prétexta Blaise

Ils virent une nouvelle fois le mécontentement de Voldemort et ils n'échappèrent pas à son long sermon qui les traitait d'imbéciles et d'incapable.

**\- Réunion demain à 18H00 ici**, dit sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres

**\- Bien, Maître.**

Blaise et Théo disparurent du champ de vision de Voldemort, les nerfs à vifs.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait à dix mille à l'heure et sa respiration était saccadée.

**\- Malefoy … !**

Sa tête lui tambourinait violemment. Elle inspecta les lieux. Elle était une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital Rebelle. Décidément, elle allait y passer toute sa vie, dans ce foutu hôpital ! Quelques mètres plus loin, trônait un autre lit. Celui de Drago. Il était sérieusement amoché ! Hermione fit apparaître un miroir et regarda son reflet, le cœur serré. Rien que de voir son reflet en général, la dégoûtait mais là, c'était pire que d'habitude. Le miroir lui échappa des mains et victimisa le carrelage jauni de la pièce. Qu'avait-elle fait exactement hier ? Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la veille. Elle se souvint d'être allée dans la forêt de Pisa, puis d'être allée au réseau Rebelle et enfin, d'aller sauver une famille de Née-moldue. Tout lui revint d'un coup. Le feu, les explosions, les cris … Tout ! C'était pour ça qu'en se réveillant, elle était paniquée et qu'elle avait prononcée le nom de son « _ennemi_ ».

**\- Meeeeeerde**, maugréa-t-elle

Elle espérait que Drago n'allait pas trop mal. Elle s'en voudrait à mort de n'avoir pas pu le sauver correctement.

**\- Ouf**, soupira de soulagement une voix masculine

Hermione tourna la tête vers Malefoy et pendant une nanoseconde, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Même si elle ne s'entendait pas avec lui, elle n'aurait pas aimée qu'il meurt, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'elle détestait perdre des gens à cause des missions.

**\- Dis moi Malefoy**, dît Hermione en se levant, **qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que je t'ai enlevée la poutre … ?**

Elle s'était assise à côté de lui, avide de savoir. Il la dévisagea un certain temps et essaya de se rappeler.

**\- Je me souviens que nous étions sortis de la pièce et qu'il y avait eu une explosion …**

**\- Ensuite ?**

**\- … Tu m'as protégée des flammes et tu t'es évanouies. Ensuite, j'ai réussis, avec toi dans mes bras, de retourner à l'entrée. Un vrai cauchemar. Il y avait énormément de feu … Et j'ai réussis à transplaner au moment où la maison a explosée.**

Elle était tout simplement stupéfaite. Hermione était stupéfaite par le récit de Drago.

**\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie … ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Je n'aurai jamais crû te dire ça un jour mais merci Malefoy. C'est dingue ! Tu sais que tu aurais pu aller à Gryffondor avec tant de courage ?**

**\- Je sais que pour toi, c'est un compliment, mais pour moi, c'est une insulte d'être à Gryffondor.**

Elle lui sourit pour la toute première fois. Non pas un sourire de sadique ou méprisant mais un vrai sourire.

**\- Je voulais te remercier aussi pour nous avoir aidé. Tu t'es donc décidé à nous rejoindre ?**

**\- Granger … Je … Non**, balbutia Drago

**\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?**

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Théodore et Blaise.

**\- Hermione, tu es sortie de ton lit !**

**\- C'est bon, j'ai plus mal Théo**, sourit-elle

Son meilleur ami l'enlaça et regarda Drago, d'un air interrogateur.

**\- Non.** Souffla le blondinet

Tous, savaient ce que voulait dire Théo. Hermione vit dans son regard, une immense tristesse. Elle se jura de savoir ce qui empêchait Drago de les rejoindre, dès qu'elle serait sortie de là.

**\- On sort quand ?** Demanda Aster alias Hermione

**\- Maintenant !**

Blaise et Drago transplanèrent et Théo et Hermione retournèrent au réseau Rebelle, sans rien dire. Elle salua par ci par là quelques Rebelles et demanda à son meilleur ami, une question inattendue :

**\- Tu serais pas où habiterait Malefoy par hasard ?**

**\- Tu ne comptes pas le violer, tout de même ?**

Hermione regarda Théo, désespérée.

**\- Ça n'arrivera jamais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je veux juste savoir quelque chose, rien de plus.**

**\- Il habite au bout de la rue …**

**\- Pardon ? Il habite ici ?** S'étonna-t-elle

**\- Oui. C'est l'avant dernière maison …**

**\- Tu ne peux pas me passer l'adresse exacte, plutôt ?** Le coupa-t-elle

Théo la lui avait donné et elle l'enregistra dans sa mémoire. Elle alla dans son bureau, et se posa devant la cheminée. Avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette, elle se rendit invisible et se plaça au milieu de la cheminée. Le moyen de transport en cheminé n'était plus contrôlé par les Mangemort depuis maintenant, six mois, donc elle pouvait se déplacer comme elle le souhaitait. Elle dicta l'adresse à laquelle elle voulait aller, et jeta la poudre au feu et disparut. Elle se retrouva dans un appartement. Elle eut une envie irrésistible de tousser, mais en entendant des voix, elle s'en empêcha.

**\- Mais vous me saoulez avec cette putain de question !**

**\- En même temps, tu es contradictoire ! Si tu étais avec Voldemort, tu n'aurais pas sauvé l'enfant et Hermione et tu n'aurais pas tué Pettigrow.**

**\- Tu me fatigues.**

Hermione fouilla l'habitat à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse à la question que se posaient Blaise, Théo et elle, tout en se rapprochant des voix. Elle rentra discrètement dans la chambre du blondinet, voyant que Blaise et lui étaient à l'intérieur.

**\- Merde la réunion !** Grogna Blaise

**\- Génial**, grommela Drago, **la réunion est au manoir ?**

**\- Ouais …**

Les garçons se volatilisèrent, ainsi que Hermione, au manoir Malefoy. Elle atterrit dans le salon des Malefoy. Elle se plaça à l'entrée et attendit que la fameuse réunion commence, en espérant de savoir la vérité.

**\- Ah, Drago ! Te revoilà sur pied !**

Hermione se rapprocha en voyant que Voldemort chuchotait à l'oreille de l'ancien Serpentard.

**\- J'espère que tu n'as rien fais contre moi la nuit passée, car tes chers parents en paieront le prix.**

**\- Je n'ai rien fais contre vous, Maître.**

**\- Bien.**

Hermione ne resta pas une minute de plus. Elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait. Elle retourna au réseau, triomphante. Elle envoya son patronus à Théo, pour qu'il la rapplique sur le champ.

**\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?**

**\- Je voulais savoir pourquoi Malefoy ne voulait pas être des nôtres.**

**\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?**

**\- En faîte, s'il fait un pas de travers en tant que Mangemort, Voldemort se vengera sur ses parents. Dis moi, t'as pas une réunion, par le plus grand des hasards ?**

**\- J'allais y aller. A tout à l'heure !**

Théo fit une bise sur le front de Hermione et transplana en Grande Bretagne. Elle se rendait à son bureau, prête à faire des papiers confidentiels quand une jeune fille et un garçon apparurent devant elle, un masque de terreur sur leurs visages bronzés.

**\- Les Mangemorts … ! Ils sont partout en ville ! Ils cherchent le réseau !** S'affola la fille avec un accent étranger

**\- Tout doux jeune fille. Comment vous appelez vous ? Et d'où venez vous ?**

**\- Je m'appelle Anita alias Avenae et lui Leo alias Cowpea , on vient de Ponte de Lima, au Portugal. Et nous faisons partis du réseau Rebelle, depuis plus de cinq mois.**

**\- Comment les Mangemorts sont au courant qu'il y ait un réseau ? Et comment le savez-vous ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. On a entendus deux Mangemorts en parler alors qu'on allait au réseau !**

**\- Je vois … Venez dans mon bureau, si vous le voulez bien.**

La Fondatrice convoqua l'élite des Rebelles. Elle leur expliqua en bref, la situation et en un coup de baguette, tous changèrent d'habit. Aster prit les mains de Avenae et Cowpea et transplana au Portugal. A peine était-elle arrivée sur le pont de pierre de la ville qui traversait une partie du canal du fleuve de Rio Lima, elle aperçut directement un Mangemort.

**\- Avada Kedavra**, dicta-t-elle

Les Rebelles se séparèrent. Hermione alla le plus discrètement possible, dans le réseau de Ponte de Lima. Mais elle fut suivie et le remarqua à temps. Elle sortit son gun et visa le partisan de Voldemort sans aucune pitié. Elle put enfin accéder au réseau. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'aucun Mangemort avait pu pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Mais qu'elle fut sa surprise quand elle surprit un partisan attaquer Squirrel, la directrice du réseau. Hermione ressortit son arme moldue et le pointa. Elle était à deux doigts de lui loger une balle en pleine tête mais fut déstabilisée par sa vue. Elle avait crue voir Remus lupin. Un ancien ami et ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle lâcha son pistolet bruyamment et paniqua. Ce n'était pas bon signe, du tout.

**\- Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel**, se murmura la Fondatrice

**\- Hé, toi !** Grogna le Mangemort

Il se précipita sur l'arme moldue et tira, sans vraiment le vouloir, sur Hermione. La balle atterrit dans l'une de ses jambes.

**\- ACCIO GUN !**

Elle reprit son arme en évitant de hurler la mort. Pour se venger, elle lui tira deux balles à la tête. Elle alla ensuite vers la fameuse Squirell.

**\- Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? Il n'y avait que lui dans le bâtiment ?**

**\- Ça va. Il n'y avait que lui, les autres Mangemorts ont été éradiqués.**

**\- Faîtes attention à vous alors.**

Hermione partit en titubant frénétiquement. Sa jambe lui fit un un mal de chien. Dans une rue désertique, elle délogea la balle, de sa jambe et se soigna rapidement avec des sortilèges de médecine. Elle allait un peu mieux et essaya de repérer d'autres Mangemorts au dessus des toits. Elle tua en même pas cinq minute, dix partisans de Voldemort. Un rouge-gorge argenté tournoya autour d'elle. Elle le suivit sans dire un mot et l'oiseau l'emmena auprès de Dean. Il était encerclé par six Mangemorts. Eagle se joignit au petit groupe de Rebelle peu de temps après, avec le rouge gorge argenté. Arum alias Dean, donna la mort à deux Mangemorts. Avec son arme moldue, Aster en tua trois et Eagle s'occupa du dernier.

**\- Enfin !** S'exclama Eagle épuisée

Ils se séparèrent. Hermione arpenta les rues, les oreilles aux aguets. Elle aperçut une fille étrange. Elle regardait par tout, affolée. Ses yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes de soleil et ses cheveux, par sa capuche.

**\- Mais il est où … ?** Bégaya l'inconnue

Hermione enleva sa capuche et son bandana et lui demanda :

**\- Puis-je vous aider ?**

**\- Non mer …. Par Merlin ! Je n'y crois pas … Je dois rêver … ! Ça ne peut pas être ma Hermione …**

**\- Vous me connaissez ?** S'étonna Aster

L'inconnue sursauta à ma question. Elle enleva ses lunettes rectangulaires et se rapprocha de Hermione. Ses yeux marrons lui rappelait quelqu'un …

**\- Ginny ?! Ginny c'est toi ?**

**\- Hermione !**

Les deux filles s'enlacèrent, les larmes aux yeux et dirent en même temps :

**\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas morte !**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda Aster

**\- Fred et moi vivons ici depuis la fin de la guerre, pour échapper à Tu-Sais-Qui … Quand on a vus qu'il y avait des Mangemorts en ville, on a essayés de les repousser. Ensuite, on s'est séparés pour mieux faire le travail, mais il n'est toujours pas revenu ! Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter !**

**\- Je vais le retrouver !**

**\- Tu ? Non, je viens avec toi !**

**\- D'accord.**

Hermione prit la main de Ginny et la fit transplaner sur le toit d'une longue maison. On pouvait voir d'ici, l'étendu du pont de la ville. Elle y repéra un roux , sur le pont en question, entrain d'agoniser. Elle reprit la main de Ginevra et elles allèrent vers le blessé.

**\- Fred !** S'écrièrent Ginny et Hermione

**\- Ginny … ! Hermione ?!**

Avant d'aider Fred, Aster se remit en mode camouflage, par peur de se faire repérer. Elle enlaça délicatement le rouquin et le soigna du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

**\- Merci !**

**\- Aster ! Nous avons un problème !** Dit Hippo en arrivant vers eux

**\- C'est qui Aster ?** Demanda Fred

**\- C'est moi**, répondit Hermione, **que se passe-t-il Hippo ?**

**\- Eagle a été piégée par quinze Mangemorts ! Ils veulent te voir, et ils la libéreront.**

**\- Bien et où sont-ils ?**

**\- A la chapelle de l'ange gardien**

**\- Hippo reste avec eux, on ne sait jamais.**

Et ce fut sur ces mots que Hermione disparut en un «_ plop_ ».

**\- Tiens, des simplets !** Lança Aster

Les Mangemorts braquèrent leurs baguettes sur Luna, prêts à la descendre.

-** NON ! Arrêtez !**

**\- On ne lui fait rien, SI, tu nous montres ton visage.**

**\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?**

**\- Parce que tu es la leader de ce petit groupe qui fout nos plans en l'air.**

**\- Non Aster ! Ne le fait pas !** Cria Luna avant qu'elle se prenne un coup par un Mangemort

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était désemparée. D'un côté, elle voulait le faire, pour Luna, mais de l'autre, elle savait qu'ils allaient lui faire du mal. Elle se décida à défaire son bandana lorsqu'un sort attaqua un des partisans.

**\- AVADA KEDAVRA !** Formula une voix masculine

Elle se retourna et vit Théo. Pendant les combats qui fusèrent entre eux et les partisans, Hermione fit signe à Luna de partir le plus loin possible. Mais un Mangemort était déjà à ses trousses.

**\- EAGLE !**

Hermione laissa en plan son meilleur ami, craintive, pour aider Luna. Dans une ruelle, elle réussit à bondir sur le Mangemort. Avec toutes ses forces, elle lui brisa la nuque.

**\- Transplane vers un Rebelle !** Ordonna la Fondatrice

Luna s'exécuta et Hermione revint vers Théo qui était en très mauvaise posture. Inconsciemment, elle envoya sur le troupeau d'adepte de magie noire, un sortilège. Un serpent sortit du bout de sa baguette et les attaqua un à un. Ensuite, Théo les tua en un seul coup.

**\- Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? Tu es tout seul ?**

**\- Un rebelle m'a averti. Non, il y a Blaise et Drago.**

Drago … Il y eut comme un « _tilt_ » dans la tête d'Aster. Si les Mangemorts étaient là, à chercher le réseau de Ponte de Lima, c'était parce qu'il les avait balancés ! Il savait où se trouvait les réseaux grâce aux infos que lui refilait Théo. Et il n'y avait que lui d'au courant.

**\- Et … Où sont-ils ?**

**\- Je crois que Drago est sur le pont et Blaise avec Dean et je ne sais plus qui.**

Les deux meilleurs amis vinrent sur le pont. Hermione remuait sa baguette dans tous les sens.

**\- Toi !** S'écria Hermione en s'adressant à Drago, c**'est toi qui a dit aux Mangemorts qu'il y avait un réseau ici ! Il n'y a que toi, hormis les Rebelles, qui était au courant ! Tout ça pour protéger ta famille de Voldemort ! Ordure !**

**\- HERMIONE !** S'indigna Théo

**\- Non laisse Théo**, dit Drago le plus calmement possible, **Tu me crois vraiment pour un cafteur Granger ? Allons, tu sais qu'on veut la même chose. La fin de Voldemort. Je ne l'aurai jamais fais, même pour mes parents … D'ailleurs comment tu sais que je protège ma famille de … Lui ?** Demanda-t-il en la foudroyant du regard

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? Tout se sait un jour ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis Poudlard ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un menteur …**

**\- Fermes là ! Arrêtes de faire ta supérieur avec moi. Tu ne me crois pas, j'en ai strictement rien à faire mais que tu me traites de lâche, je ne le supporte pas. Surtout venant d'une putain de sang-de-bourbe comme toi !** Cria Drago

Ils se hurlèrent dessus et commencèrent à se pousser violemment. Ils étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains. En plus de ça, il n'y avait personne pour les arrêter. Théo était parti en urgence, Blaise, Ginny, Fred et Hippo étaient entrain de combattre les Mangemorts restants.

**\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN AS A FAIRE DE LA VIE DES AUTRES HEIN ? TU N'AIMES QUE TA PETITE PERSONNE !**

**\- Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je m'engueule avec toi, tellement que tu es pitoyable Granger !**

**\- Et toi tu ne l'es pas peut-être ? Non parce que, faut vraiment être con pour rester auprès de Voldemort !**

**\- VOS GUEULES !** Hurla Théo sur les nerfs

Drago allait répliquer mais quand il croisa le regard meurtrier de son meilleur ami, il perdit subitement sa langue. Idem pour Hermione. C'était très rare de voir Théo dans un tel état.

**\- Vous me fatiguez ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux gamins !**

Les joues de Hermione montèrent au rouge rapidement. Elle avait l'impression de se faire engueuler par son père !

**\- Poudlard c'est du passé, comme la guerre et ce n'est pas en s'entre tuant qu'on arrivera à faire quelque chose. Vous croyez que ça me rend heureux de voir mes deux meilleurs amis s'étriper d'insulte les plus horribles soient-elles ? Ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose ! Moi qui pensait que vous étiez repartis sur de bonnes bases !**

Hermione se sentit coupable. C'était à cause d'elle et de sa paranoïa que la dispute avait commencée. Elle regarda Drago, qui lui, la regardait déjà.

**\- Désolé**, s'excusèrent-ils en même temps

**\- Ce n'est pas contre toi Malefoy mais vu que tu restes un Mangemort, ça me porte confusion …**

**\- A ce propos … J'ai décidé de vous rejoindre.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- A la condition que nous protégions ma famille si Voldemort apprend que je suis des vôtres.**

**\- Très bien, ça me va, **dît l'ancienne Gryffondor**, tu as un nom de code ?**

**\- Falcon, à moins que le nom soit déjà pris.**

**\- Non, il n'est pas prit. Bienvenue parmi nous Malefoy !**

Un peu plus tard, Ginny, Fred et tous les autres Rebelles revinrent. Les Weasley entrèrent eux aussi, dans les réseaux. Fred s'appelait « _Fox_ » et Ginny « _Andromeda_ ».


	6. Chapter 6

**_Excusez moi de l'immense retard que j'aie eu pour poster ce chapitre ! Ça n'arrivera plus, promis ! _**

**_Sinon, bonne lecture et laissez moi un review ! xx PADMA_**

* * *

Les semaines fusèrent après l'opération à haut risque au Portugal. Nous étions au mois de Juillet et Hermione était à son bureau comme à chaque matin. Elle avait encore perdu du poids. On pouvait presque croire qu'elle devenait anorexique et peut-être qu'au fond, elle l'était sans vraiment le savoir. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup après tout. Bref. Comme chaque matin, elle fit ses papiers confidentiels. Elle s'arrêta en entendant son prénom. Elle regarda la pièce, troublée. Il n'y avait pourtant personne qui l'appelait. Elle avait dû rêver. Mais son prénom lui revint encore et encore dans ses oreilles, sans relâche. Son imagination lui jouait de drôle de tour, en ce moment. Elle vit une ombre s'animer juste devant elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux, interloquée. Et là, le visage, puis tout le corps de Tonks apparut. Elle était horriblement blanche. Ses cheveux n'était pas d'une couleur excentrique que d'habitude. Ils étaient sombres et crasseux. Son visage fit peur à Hermione. Il était si doux, avant. Maintenant il était sinistre et fit parcourir des charges électrique dans le corps de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Alors, c'était comme ça qu'elle était morte ? Elle remarqua par la suite, les longues et interminables cicatrices qui décoraient ses bras. Nymphadora refléta la guerre en elle-même. Tant de souffrance, de barbarie pour une idéologie saugrenue. Hermione, inconsciemment, pleura. Tonks qui restait plantée là, comme un pantin, s'anima et cria d'une voix aigu et surnaturelle. Ca ne l'affecta pas. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa voix, en temps normal. Les cheveux du «_ fantôme _», vira à un noir ébène. Ses lèvres devinrent rouges sangs et ses yeux devinrent aussi foncés que ses cheveux. C'était plus qu'une vision d'horreur pour Hermione. C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar réaliste. Elle s'affaissa au sol, en tremblant. Prise au dépourvue, elle resta à terre, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Un autre cri s'arracha de la bouche de Tonks. Un cri plus naturel. Son vrai cri. Celui qu'elle avait prononcé, juste avant sa tragique mort. Tout ses souvenirs revinrent d'un coup, dans la tête de Hermione. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Elle avait bien réussi à résister pendant deux mois. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça revienne sans y penser ? Le « _fantôme_ » de Tonks, se précipita sur elle, et passa à travers. Le souffle coupé, Hermione avait l'impression qu'une pluie glacée venait de s'abattre sur elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle tomba sur le dos, figée comme de la glace. Sa respiration se fit saccader tandis que son cœur n'arrivait pas à tenir le choque. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle cessa de pleurer. Elle continuait. Silencieusement, certes. Des souvenirs de toutes années confondues surgissent de sa tête et défilèrent, comme si elle était en train de mourir. Peut-être qu'en faîte, elle était en train de mourir … ! Une mort bien étrange, pensa Hermione, surprise. On ne pouvait pas mourir de son imagination. A moins que ce n'était pas son imagination. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être alors ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Son souffle fut une nouvelle fois coupé. Elle arrivait à respirer, mais très lentement. Des lumières vacillèrent devant ses yeux apeurés. Elle murmura « _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ » avant d'avoir une nouvelle fois le souffle coupé. Une douleur cuisante se forma dans estomac. Une douleur indescriptible. Une douleur déchirante. Elle hurla. Elle hurla à la mort de la laisser tranquille, mais il n'était pas vraiment de cet avis, le bougre. Nymphadora était toujours là. Elle arbora un sourire démoniaque. Hermione sut qu'elle n'aurait jamais fais ça, même morte. Elle était de nature très gentille et maladroite. Ça ne pouvait pas être son fantôme. Impossible. Toujours ces mêmes lumières vacillèrent, tournoyèrent et trébuchèrent, sous ses yeux. Elle se perdit. Son cœur ralentit encore et encore. Comment tout ça allait se finir ? Comment ? Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression de flotter. Elle tourna du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sa tête sur un côté. Du sang. Il n'y avait que du sang. Elle comprit ensuite, qu'elle se vidait entièrement de son sang. D'un coup, comme ça. Tous les bruits de pas, de voix de Rebelles se furent de plus en plus lointains. Drago le nouveau venu au sein des Rebelles, se dirigea d'un pas pressé dans le bureau d'Aster. Il avait dans une main, un lettre confidentielle. Une ville de Pologne voulait siniser aux réseaux Rebelles et bien sur, pour ça, il fallait que la ville ait l'accord de la grande Fondatrice. Il toqua une fois à sa porte. Rien. Une deuxième fois, toujours rien. Il tourna, alors, la poignée de la porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. « _Étrange_ », pensa Drago dubitatif. D'habitude, quand elle s'absentait, elle n'oubliait jamais de fermer son bureau. Mais devant la vision d'horreur qui s'y tint devant lui, il compris aussitôt son manque de présence. Un démon de l'Umbrabilis l'avait attaqué et était en train de la tuer ! Il se précipita sur elle, paniqué. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, des larmes de sang dégoulinants sur ses joues creuses. Le démon devait être encore là. Il en était persuadé. Une petite voix lui changea les esprits.

**\- Drago …**

Hermione ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête sur un côté. Il l'appela mais elle ne répondit rien. Il se releva, sa baguette à la main et se dépêcha d'éteindre la lumière. Il aperçut, dans le noir le plus total, le petit intrus doré et ne perdit pas une seconde pour le tuer ou du moins, le faire disparaître. Heureusement qu'il était venu à temps ! Que serait devenue Hermione s'il n'était pas arrivé avec sa lettre officielle de Pologne ? Il ne préféra pas y penser. Il s'agenouilla contre ses côtes et enleva tout le sang qui stagnait sur le sol et soigna Aster. Elle reprit ses peu de couleur et secoua la tête. Elle se réveilla, haletante.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi j'aie si froid ?**

**\- Un démon t'as attaqué, mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'est plus là.**

Elle frissonna. Drago la vit pleurer en murmurant « _Tonks ..._ ». Il la souleva du sol et la tint fermement. Il lui dit que Tonks était mieux où elle était. Il essaya de la consoler. Le souffle de Hermione chatouillait son cou. Il lui murmura :

**\- Tu n'es pas seule à affronter les fantômes du passé.**

**\- Tu … ? **s'arrêta-t-elle de pleurer

**\- Je n'y ai pas échappé. Hermione, comprend-le. Nous sommes maudis, dans tous les sens du termes. **

**\- Est-ce que cette malédiction se brise ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. **

Le cauchemar enfin fini, il lui tendit la lettre qui provenait de Pologne. Il la regarda encore une fois, avant de s'en aller. La lettre changea soudainement d'apparence. A la base, elle était blanche et quand la paume de ses doigts touchèrent le papier, elle fit apparaître des tâches rouges, qui ressemblaient à du sang. Et s'en était. Elle l'ouvrit, intriguée. Ce qu'elle lut lui fit tomber la clé qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle devait partir en Russie. Maintenant. Sans personne. Elle ferma son bureau et courut à son appartement. Elle était en forme. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle aurait dû remercier Drago, mais elle n'y avait pas pensé à cause de l'image de Tonks qui l'obsédait. Elle se changea, en tenue de combat et prit plusieurs armes. En faîte, ce n'était pas un accord avec la Pologne. Mais tout autre chose. En Russie, vers la Volga, s'y assistait une guerre idéologique et de sorciers. Les gens luttaient contre les Mangemorts. Il fallait qu'elle mette les civiques en sécurité. Elle transplana à Samara, la ville assiégée par la guerre. Un tremblement lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba sur ses genoux. Une explosion venait d'emporter avec elle, un enfant à peine âgé de dix ans. Hermione fut choquée. Elle devait se dépêcher ! Un Mangemort vint vers elle et ricana.

**\- T'es toute seule, on dirait. Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?**

**\- La mort est un tout chez l'être humain. Alors, non, je n'en ai pas peur. **

**\- Eh bien, au revoir ! AVADA KE …**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa formule de sortilège, qu'une dague fendit l'air et transperça sa poitrine avec précision. Hermione récupéra sa dague et s'éloigna. Il n'y avait pas grand chose ici, excepté les innombrables cadavres de Mangemorts, de sorciers, d'enfant et de … Moldus. Elle arriva en pleins cœur de la ville. Là, où s'y régnait une vraie terreur. On aurait presque dit l'apocalypse, aux cris aigus des femmes, d'enfants et d'hommes. Un immeuble était en feu. Tout le monde avait évacué le lieu. Sauf une petite fille et son frère qui étaient bloqués. Elle allait y aller quand un autre Mangemort lui agrippa le bras. Elle le frappa d'un coup de poing qui lui brisa la mâchoire. Elle le tua en lui plantant sa dague dans le front et se précipita dans l'immeuble en essayant d'oublier les cris qui l'accablèrent. Les échos étaient si forts, qu'elle abandonna. Elle était au deuxième étage. Les enfants étaient là. Avec un Mangemort, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Lucius Malefoy. Il pointa sa baguette sur la petite fille et le petit garçon mais il ne fit rien. Hermione hurla de rage et de peur pour les enfants. Elle sortit sa baguette et l'asséna de plusieurs sorts à la suite. Elle essaya de l'achever avec une arme traditionnelle japonaise, le kobuo mais se ravisa net. Elle repensa à Drago, disant à Théodore et à elle « _A la condition que nous protégions ma famille si Voldemort apprend que je suis des vôtres._ ». Devait-elle tuer son père ? Il avait dis de protéger sa famille si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait la double identité de Drago, or dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle secoua sa tête et se dit « _Mais Hermione, c'est un cas extrême, il va tuer des petits êtres, innocents et apeurés._ ». Elle finit par lancer le kobuo, qui atterrit dans sa jambe. Il disparut en un cri de douleur. Avec une rapidité que Hermione ne se connaissait pas, elle récupéra les enfants. Toutes les issues étaient bloquées. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen apparemment. Le transplanage. Mais, étrangement, elle n'y arriva pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle, attentive et observatrice. Il y avait, tout compte fait, un autre moyen. Sauter par la fenêtre. Elle dit aux enfants de bien s'accrocher à elle. Hermione s'élança et passa à travers. Elle arriva enfin, à transplaner. Elle atterrit sans une égratignure, sur le sol goudronné. Elle déposa les enfants qui allèrent sans plus tarder vers leur parent. Elle entendit sa langue natale sortirent de leurs bouches. Ils étaient anglais ! Elle les obligea à partir. Nouvelle explosion. Une explosion qui s'était abattu à quelque centimètre d'elle. Elle s'affaissa à terre, en état de choque. Une vive douleur lui parcourut le début de son bras droit. Elle se releva difficilement et reporta toute son attention vers les civiles apeurés. Hermione les regroupa et donna à chaque famille, et d'autres personnes, plusieurs portoloin. Quelques heures passèrent. Elle avait réussi à évacuer presque la totalité des civiles. Il y en restait encore. Dix à peu près. Dix civiles qui se retrouvèrent en plein dans un combat de sorciers et Mangemorts. Elle se mise à courir vers les sbires de Voldemort et les assassina à coup de hache magique et de sortilège. Elle les sauva, de peu. Hermione souffla un coup. Mais par son manque d'attention, elle fut projeter à dix mètre au loin, par une immense explosion, sortit de nulle part. Un goût de sang se propagea dans sa bouche. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mordu férocement sa joue pendant sa chute. Son bras lui fit encore plus mal qu'avant. Elle vit, tournoyer autour d'elle, des couleurs oranges vives. Elle essaya de se relever, mais retomba lourdement. Elle réessaya et y arriva pour de bon. Elle cracha le sang de sa bouche et s'essuya avec le revers de sa manche. Elle disparut et se retrouva dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Elle devait s'assurer que tous les civiles étaient partis, avant de commencer à vraiment se battre, elle aussi. Elle entendit une respiration essoufflée, qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle se rapprocha et vit un Rebelle. En réalité, il s'appelait Jace mais son nom de code était «_ Fengari_ ». C'était le seul Rebelle à porter un nom autre qu'une plante ou d'un animal. Mais la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était à une pleine lune. Ses cheveux ondulés couleurs ors brillaient avec le reflet de la Lune. Comment l'avait-elle connu ? Un mois après la guerre, elle avait fondé la première base du réseau Rebelle, à Pisa. Ensuite, elle était allée aux États-Unis, créer le second réseau. Elle avait malencontreusement croisé une vielle connaissance qui voulait sa peau. Un Mangemort entre autre. Greyback pour être précise. Elle avait beau être emmitouflé dans sa tenue qui lui cachait une partie de son visage, il l'avait reconnu à son odorat. Elle avait essayé de l'esquiver mais elle n'y arrivait pas. A un moment, Fenrir avait bondit sur elle et lui avait mordu la jambe. C'était là que Jace lui était apparut pour la première fois. Elle l'avait vu sous sa forme de loup. Elle se souvint qu'il avait bondit sur Greyback et qu'il y avait eu un combat acharné. Il avait pu le tuer, mais il ne l'avait pas fais. Peut-être était-il trop sensible, Hermione n'en savait rien. Jace était devenu comme un frère pour elle. Ils étaient très proches. Ils étaient, comme frère et sœur. En entendant des pas, Jace releva sa tête qui était rivé sur le sol. Il vit, dans la pénombre, des yeux chocolats qu'il put reconnaître entre mille. Mais il n'était pas sur que c'était elle. Il s'avança et s'arrêta. Quelqu'un le serra. Rien qu'à sentir la peau contre lui, il sut qui c'était. Il avait vu juste, en regardant ses yeux. C'était Hermione. Il serra l'étreinte, heureux de la retrouver. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'elle était toute seule. Sans personne pour la protéger, en cas de besoin. Hermione lui effleura le visage, avec sa main, les larmes aux yeux.

**\- J'aie cru que tu étais mort ! Tu ne m'as même pas donné de nouvelle … !**

Il posa sa main contre la sienne, qui était resté sur sa joue et dit :

**\- Je suis désolé … Si je l'avais fais, Greyback et sa bande m'aurait retrouvé, **dit-il d'une voix fatiguée**, tu es toute seule ?**

**\- Oui. **

**\- Tu es complètement inconsciente ! Tu pourrais te faire tuer, tu sais ?**

**\- Et toi, alors ? Tu traînes en solitaire dans les petites ruelles, avec un bras en sang, tu crois que c'est mieux ? **

**\- J'aie toujours été solitaire jusqu'à que … Je te rencontre. **

**\- Laisse moi voir ton bras. **

Jace tendit son bras, avec douleur et Hermione le soigna, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire quand il revenait d'une pleine lune. Elle avait une immense envie de le gifler pour n'avoir pas eu de nouvelle de lui, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ils sortirent de la ruelle, sur leur garde. Jace ordonna à Hermione de rester à ses côtés. Avec lui, l'ancienne Gryffondor se sentit en sécurité, même si une peur la tirailla. Un bruit l'a mise en alerte. Elle demanda à son équipier s'il avait entendu le bruit en question, mais il lui répondit non. Elle prit sa main et la serra fort. Elle avait peur que se soit Fenrir. Et croyez-moi, il y avait de quoi avoir peur de lui. Cette fois-ci, elle entendit un rugissement.

**\- Et là, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'entends rien ?!**

**\- Je n'entends rien du tout ! **

Elle se demanda si elle ne devenait pas folle. Ils accélérèrent. Ils se trouvèrent dans une autre rue, encore plus sombre que la précédente. Dans l'obscurité, Hermione aperçut des yeux. Des yeux de loup. Elle s'agrippa à Jace et le força à regarder dans sa direction. Lui aussi, il remarqua les yeux. Il murmura à son oreille « _Ne lâche surtout pas ma main._ ». Ils se mirent à courir dans la longue rue et entendirent des bruits derrière eux. Hermione avait bien envie de hurler, mais si elle le faisait, se serait toute une meute de loup qui se retrouverait autour d'eux. Ils se faufilèrent dans un coin.

**\- Tu crois qu'on les a eu ?**

**\- J'en doute**, répondit une autre voix froide et pleine de sarcasme

**\- Reste près de moi**, murmura Jace

**\- Je ne comptais pas bouger. **

Quelqu'un apparut devant eux. Un corps d'une forte corpulence. « _Oh non_ » souffla Hermione. C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait. C'était Greyback qui se tenait devant eux, l'air victorieux. Il siffla et cinq loup surgissent de la pénombre, aussitôt. Le loup-garou, ricana en voyant la peur se lire dans les yeux de la Gryffondor

**\- Ça faisait fort longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ma mignonne. N'est-ce pas Jace ?**

**\- Tu la touches …** commença à menacer Jace

**\- Tu ne feras rien. Je te tuerai avant. **

Fenrir se transforma en loup-garou et bondit sur Jace. Hermione voulut le protéger mais des crocs se planta dans sa jambe. Elle hurla de douleur, tandis que Jace se transforma en loup à son tour. Elle sortit de sa veste, sa dague et transperça la poitrine du loup qui l'avait mordu. Elle lui mit cinq autre coups de dague, pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien mort. Elle entendit son frère de cœur aboyer de douleur.

**\- JACE !** Hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

Elle lança sa dague. Elle avait tout calculé. Normalement l'arme devait s'abattre dans la nuque de Fenrir. Mais la bête se releva d'un coup, en pressentant un danger. Il reçut la dague, au final, dans le dos. Il se figea. Il se tourna vers Hermione et aboya :

**\- COMMENT OSES-TU SANG-DE-BOURBE ?**

La meute encercla l'ancienne Gryffondor. Un loup se précipita sur elle. Elle hurla de terreur. Jace arriva, plus féroce que jamais et tua à coup de croc le loup qui voulait la mordre. Il grogna sur chaque loup qui s'avançait vers elle. Hermione se releva, pointant sa baguette sur tous les loups, une idée derrière la tête.

**\- ANGUIS PROFUSIS !**

Un serpent s'échappa de sa baguette et s'attaqua à chaque loups qui les entouraient, en plus de Fenrir. Jace se retransforma en humain. Hermione le prit par la manche et l'emmena avec elle, au bout de la rue. Elle regarda sa blessure à la jambe, inquiète. Elle le prit par la main et le fit transplaner, au cœur de Samara. Elle tomba à terre, crachant un filet de sang. Jace, fut à son tour inquiet, même si Hermione lui assura, que ce n'était rien. Un cri les figèrent. Ils se tournèrent et virent un enfant se faire décapiter, avec sa mère. Hermione hurla de colère. Elle se précipita sur le Mangemort qui venait de les tuer et elle sortit son gun, en le pointant d'un air menaçant. « _Et dire que j'aurai pu les sauver, si j'avais approfondi mes recherches ..._ ». Le Mangemort ricana et lâcha un « _Boum_ ». Elle ne comprit pas au début mais elle sut pourquoi il avait dis ça, bien trop tard. Elle tournoya autour d'elle même et regarda Jace, partagée entre la confusion et la terreur, alors que lui, il cria son nom de code. Une force surhumaine la plaqua à terre. Elle se cogna, la tête la première. Son corps se transforma en sauna. Elle vit valser des lumières vives autour d'elle. Avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, elle cracha un autre filet de sang, la tête sur le côté. Son corps lui fit mal, très mal. Que lui arrivait-elle, encore ? Survivra-t-elle ? Ou pas … ?


	7. Chapter 7

_**HELLO ! **_

_**NOUS SOMMES EN VACANCES *YOUPIIIII* **_

_**Je m'excuse d'avoir posté ce chapitre hyper tard, mais je travaille, en ce moment même, sur un écrit, et ça me demande beaucoup de temps, et qu'il faut que je me creuse beaucoup la tête. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais poster plus régulièrement désormais ! **_

_**Prochain chapitre, prévu, en milieu de la semaine prochaine ;) **_

_**Laissez-moi un review, hein ;) Bonne lecture ! xx PADMA**_

* * *

Des cris. Elle entendit les cris de Jace, d'une oreille lointaine et puis, plus rien. Un grand silence s'installa. Elle paniqua. Est-ce qu'elle venait de perdre Jace ? Elle se força à combattre les ténèbres. Pour lui. Pour Théodore. Pour Blaise. Pour les Rebelles. Elle se sentit bouger réellement. Elle en conclut, déjà, qu'elle n'était pas morte. Après ses mouvements frénétiques, elle ouvrit les yeux, toujours aussi paniquée que quand elle était éveillée. Elle hurla. Elle hurla le prénom de code de son frère de cœur, en le ne voyant pas auprès d'elle. Elle s'imagina les pires scènes dans sa tête. Elle était dans le noir. Elle leva sa tête et se rendit compte qu'il faisait vraiment noir et qu'elle était dehors, toujours à Samara. Une voix essoufflée la fit sursauter. Elle se leva, avec sa baguette, prête à s'évanouir, encore une fois. Elle se tourna en discernant la voix. Jace se tenait là, devant elle, sans rien dire.

**\- Oh, par Merlin, merci ! Il ne t'ai rien arrivé !** Soupira de soulagement Hermione

Elle le prit dans ses bras, en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou froid. Il la regarda apaisé.

**\- J'ai cru que tu allais y passer, tu sais. Je n'aurais pas aimé si … Si tu mourrais alors qu'on vient juste de se retrouver. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Ne refais plus jamais ça, c'était suicidaire !**

**\- Je sais, oui. Mais tu sais comment sont les lions, non ? Toujours là, à faire l'héro, faire acte de courage, de bravoure et d'une … Vengeance sans fin.**

**\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mourir. Déjà qu'en venant ici, ça été le truc le plus suicidaire que tu ai fais, alors avec le Mangemort … !**

**\- Tu serais surprise de ce que j'ai fait quand on a perdu contacts alors**, ria-t-elle faiblement, **le Mangemort est mort ? **

**\- Oui. Je l'ai tué. **

**\- Il le méritait.**

**\- Contrairement à toi.**

**\- Jace … Je sais que tu es furieux contre moi, mais j'aie toujours été comme ça !**

**\- L'important, c'est que tu sois en vie**, dit-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu

Une pluie à grosse goutte s'abattit sur le terrain jonché de cadavre. Hermione regarda le paysage, détruite et ravagée par les souvenirs de Poudlard. La guerre recommençait. Elle n'avait jamais terminé, malheureusement. Elle demanda à Jace, une question avec espoir :

**\- Rassures-moi, la guerre est finie, hein ?**

**\- Non. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne fait que de commencer. Et j'ai bien envie de tuer quelques partisans de Voldemort. Je t'ai fais passer pour morte au cas où un Mangemort aurait pris la peine de te tuer. **

**\- On va se battre ?**

**\- Si tu te sens d'attaque, oui.**

**\- Et comment. **

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire plein de malice. Ça leur rappelait leurs missions, au tout début, quand Hermione venait de créer les réseaux Rebelles. Ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à se fondre dans la masse de sorciers et Rebelles. Hermione n'avait pas qu'une dague, son gun, sa baguette et son kuobo. Elle avait son Jo, sur les épaules. Un Jo était un long bois, arme japonaise et très efficace s'il était en métal et si on arrivait à le manier. Elle le sortit de son étui et frappa jusqu'à la mort des Mangemorts. Avec sa baguette, elle transforma son Jo, en une longue épée et l'enfonça dans l'estomac de MacNair. Par la suite, elle fit un duel d'épée avec Rosier. Elle croisa le chemin de Jace, qui faisait, visiblement pareil. Ils se regardèrent et dirent :

**\- C'est un beau temps, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Jace avec un petit sourire filou

**\- C'est sur ! C'est un beau temps pour …**

Hermione mania son épée à la perfection, elle arracha l'arme de son adversaire et lui coupa la tête. Ça lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, quand c'était un Mangemort, qu'elle tuait.

**\- Tuer**, finit-t-elle sa phrase triomphante

Jace se débarrassa aussi, de son adversaire et ils se frappèrent la main, contents de leurs coups. Ils se séparèrent, une nouvelle fois. Hermione se trimbala avec des couteaux qu'elle avait volé à ses ennemis et joua avec. Un Mangemort l'embêtait de trop et pour lui faire comprendre son ressenti, elle lui envoya ses trois couteaux, à la suite. Elle crut halluciner en voyant arriver vers elle, un Fenrir Greyback, furieux. Elle hurla de terreur, en se rendant compte que c'était vraiment lui. Elle se mise à courir, en poussant, sorciers, Rebelles et Mangemorts sur son passage. Elle eut une soudaine idée, mais elle n'était pas sur que ça allait marcher. Elle fit mine de s'évanouir de peur, en faisait un clin d'œil à Jace, qui la regardait affolé. Elle attendit qu'il arrive sur son corps.

**\- Pauvre petite nature**, ricana-t-il

Il lui mordit sa jambe déjà marquée par des crocs. Elle ne grimaça pas. Elle s'en empêcha. Les yeux fermés, elle prit son épée et le lui enfonça dans la poitrine. Le loup-garou avait le souffle coupé. Elle le poussa d'un coup d'épaule et se releva en grimaçant de douleur. Fenrir n'était pas encore mort. Elle enfonça l'arme un peu plus, jusqu'à que le sang devienne presque d'un noir à en faire peur.

**\- Crève en enfer, connard !**

A sa plus grande surprise, le loup ricana à ses paroles. Peut-être était-ce dû à la folie de leur dernière minute sur Terre. Il aboya fortement, jusqu'à, à endommager les tympans de Hermione. La même meute de loup que tout à l'heure arrivèrent à vive allure. Droits sur elle. Il n'y en avait plus que dans son souvenir. Elle leurs lança quelques sorts de la mort mais, il n'y en avait juste un, qui avait été touché. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou, malgré sa blessure qui s'était rouverte. Elle bifurqua à droite, puis à gauche, toujours les loups à ses trousses. Comment allait-faire pour leur échapper ? Ils étaient trop nombreux !

Elle vit par terre des flèches dans un carquois, mal rangés. Un arc traînait plus loin, en mode solitaire. Elle s'empara des objets et encocha une première flèche sur la meute, au hasard. Elle la planta, dans l'œil d'un loup gris-blanc. Cette arme lui convenait à merveille ! Elle arrivait très bien à tirer, avec l'aide de la souplesse du bois de l'arc. Cependant, elle n'avait pas senti la présence du loup, derrière elle. Il bondit sur elle, ainsi suivis des autres loups restants. Elle gigota dans tous les sens, en évitant de justesse, des coups de croc des animaux. Elle hurla d'horreur, en voyant d'ailleurs, d'aussi près, leurs crocs finement aiguisés.

**\- FENGARI ! FENGARI !** hurla Hermione

Des dents as'grippèrent à son cou, comme un vampire. Du sang en coulait tout le long. Une nouvelle chose atterrit sur elle, qui l'écrasait, en passant, et c'était encore un loup, qui n'était autre que Jace. Il enleva de sur elle, les loups. Elle mit ses mains, sur sa blessure, en grognant de douleur. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se relever, tellement qu'on l'avait écrasé, sans pitié.

Jace, toujours sous sa forme animal, lui prit entre ses crocs, sa capuche qui lui cachait le visage et la changea de place. Ils se retrouvèrent un peu plus éloignés, du champ de bataille. Il se retransforma en humain, et inspecta la plaie dans le cou de Hermione. Il souffla d'apaisement.

**\- Ouf, toutes tes plaies ne sont pas profondes ! J'ai cru que tu allais devenir comme moi**, dit-il soulagé

**\- Mais la chance de devenir un loup-garou est toujours la même, non ?**

**\- Pas vraiment, non. Si les plaies sont guère profondes, tu ne te transformeras pas en loup-garou à la prochaine pleine lune. **

Il l'aida à se relever et Hermione resta figée de surprise. Elle avait cru voir Blaise ! Ça devait être son imagination, qui lui jouait des tours ! Comment pouvait-il être là, alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait en Russie ? Ridicule ! Jace regarda dans sa direction, et la questionna, d'un œil curieux.

**\- J'ai cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais. J'ai dû halluciner !**

**\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu vois cette même personne, venir vers nous ?**

**\- Oui pourq … Par Gryffondor ! Jace, détourne ton regard, toute suite ! **

Le blonds aux boucles dorées ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta. Hermione fit de même, et combattit un Mangemort au hasard. Elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas que Blaise sur le terrain. Drago, Théodore et Luna étaient là ! Après avoir achevé un autre Mangemort, à l'aide de son Jo, elle fit un blocage sur son prénom de code. Elle fit volte face, instantanément, bien que son cerveau n'était plus vraiment aux commandes.

**\- Oh, Tyger ! Tu m'as fais une de c'tes peurs !** dit Hermione faussement surprise

**\- Tu veux vraiment avoir peur Aster ? Parce que là, c'était un avant-goût.**

**\- Ty …**

**\- Tais-toi**, la coupa-t-il en lui prenant le bras

**\- Hé toi**, intervint Jace,** qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?**

Blaise se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

**\- Je voudrais qu'elle s'explique, auprès de nous, ses amis.**

**\- Et vous le faîtes, alors qu'on est sur champ de bataille ? Pas très intelligent.**

**\- T'es qui pour me dire ça ?** s'énerva Blaise

**\- Jace Waller**, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas que les Mangemorts entendent leur conversation, **un autre de mes meilleurs amis. Écoute Blaise, je m'expliquerais tout à l'heure, à Pisa, mais pas là, en pleine guerre. **

Jace lui prit le poignet et se mêlèrent à la foule, une nouvelle fois. Deux heures passèrent. La plaie au cou de la Gryffondor, la brûlait de temps à autre, mais elle ne se plaignit pas.

Elle avait tué plus d'une dizaine de Mangemorts. Beaucoup de Rebelles avaient perdu la vie mais elle n'avait pas le temps de les pleurer, il y avait trop d'action. Elle entendit un cri de Jace, au beau milieu de la masse. Inquiète, elle l'appela. Une, deux, puis trois fois, sans résultat. Elle commença à vraiment à s'inquiéter pour lui, que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Elle était égoïste, elle le savait, mais elle venait juste de le retrouver ! Elle bouscula plusieurs gens, dans sa soudaine course contre la montre.

Elle le vit, piégé par un Mangemort. Pour être plus précise, Jace était coincé entre les bras baraqués du partisans de Voldemort. Ce fou était à la limite de lui briser la nuque ! Elle ne perdit pas de temps et s'empara d'une de ses flèches, visa sa cible et tira. Le Mangemort reçut le projectile aiguisé , entre les deux yeux, comme elle aimait si bien le faire avec ses deux guns. Elle se hâta vers Jace, et le prit dans ses bras, rassurée. Il murmura un « _merci _», au creux de son oreille, en la serrant un peu plus.

Ils se remirent au travail. Elle fut sauvée, à un moment, par Théodore, d'un sortilège de magie noire. Une heure plus tard, les Rebelles commençaient à battre en retraite, mais ils devaient continuer ! Ils ne devaient surtout pas lâcher, pas maintenant ! Prise d'une violente colère contre son camp, elle se déchaîna sans scrupule, sur les Mangemorts qui lui barraient la route. En utilisant un seul sort, elle en tua six, d'un coup. Elle resta, un instant, incrédule, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était comme si sa force s'accentuait.

Ne tenant plus debout et sans force, Jace valsa sur un côté. Il n'entendit même pas le cri strident de Hermione, à son attention. Elle se précipita aussitôt sur lui, en coupant férocement le bras d'un Mangemort qui l'embêtait, avec sa hache magique. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le palpa. Il était brûlant ! Elle le souleva, avec un peu de difficulté, et continua le combat, en évitant qu'il se prenne des coups. Elle allait lâcher, comme lui, mais elle essayait de se convaincre qu'il lui restait encore de l'énergie. Alors que Blaise, Drago, Théodore et Luna, étaient en pleins formes, eux ! Elle s'agenouilla, sans le vouloir, par terre, toujours en tenant Jace. Sa vue se troublait et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Elle plongea dans une inconscience la plus totale, aux côtés de Jace.

Elle se réveilla dans sa chambre.

**\- Jace**, souffla Hermione paniquée, **Jace **!

Elle bondit de son lit et s'en alla à l'entrée de sa chambre, qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Théodore apparut, le visage grave et pleins de reproche.

**\- Où est Jace ? **demanda-t-elle

**\- Jace ? Il n'y a pas de Jace.**

**\- Mais si ! Jonathan Waller, dit « _Fengari _». **

**\- Ah !** comrpit-il, **il est à l'hôpital. **

**\- Va-t-il bien ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

Elle allait quitter sa chambre, quand il la retint de force.

**\- Pourquoi es-tu partie toute seule ?**

**\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous vous mêliez à ce massacre. D'ailleurs, comment saviez-vous que j'étais sur les lieux ? **

**\- On a ouvert ton bureau, si tu veux tout savoir.**

Théodore la lâcha, et elle disparut à l'hôpital. Elle demanda à l'accueil, où était Jace et la réceptionniste lui répondit qu'il était au 5è étage, porte 63C. Elle se dépêcha d'y aller et le retrouva, endormi comme un bébé.

**\- Plus peur que …**

**\- De mal**, finit par dire une voix familière

Elle se tourna vers la personne, surprise. Drago, se tenait à la porte nonchalamment, tout en regardant ses ongles. Elle le rejoignit et lui, la remmena au réseau de Pisa. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Théodore, qui avait l'air, de les attendre. Le blond ferma la porte, et elle sut déjà à quoi s'attendre. Blaise, vint à la suite, accompagné de Dean et Luna.

**\- As-tu disjoncté dans ta cervelle Hermione ?! TU AS FAILLI TE FAIRE TUER LA-BAS !**

**\- Oui, mais je ne le suis pas. **

**\- Grâce à qui, à ton avis ?** grommela Drago entre ses dents

**\- Ce n'est parce que tu es la Fondatrice, que tu dois partir toute seule, en pleine guerre ! **

Intérieurement, elle bouillonnait de rage. Elle en avait marre, qu'on lui reproche des choses de ce genre. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, bon sang ! Elle n'avait pas besoin d'on-ne-savait-combien de rebelle, autour d'elle, juste pour la protéger. Ce n'était tout simplement pas admissible pour elle, voilà tout.

**\- Et alors ? Cela est mon droit de partir sur le champ de bataille. Je n'ai besoin de personne comme garde du corps, cela ne me sert à rien, et ça fait encore plus de mort.**

**\- Tu ne comprends, donc pas ? Si tu meurs …**

**\- Si je meurs, il n'y aura plus d'espoir ? **dit Hermione, en coupant Blaise, **il y aura toujours de l'espoir, comme il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me seconder. Mais ça, bien sûr, personne ne voudra faire ce que moi je fais, trop peureux ou ne pensant pas être à la hauteur. Eh bien laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose : Je fais ce qui me semble le plus juste, car c'est moi qui décide ! **

**\- Mais on aurait pu être là, avant, si tu nous avais prévenu !**

**\- A VOTRE AVIS POURQUOI NE VOUS AI-JE PAS CONTACTE ? Je ne veux que personne meurt pour moi, **explosa Hermione

Sur ces mots, elle partit, en claquant la porte.


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO LE PEUPLE ! **

**Bon je suis en retard d'un jour, eh oui, mais hier, j'ai pas pu aller sur l'ordi et publier le chapitre ! Bon, le principal, c'est que vous l'avez là ! **

**Pour ce chapitre, j'avoue qu'il y a des chansons qui m'ont beaucoup inspiré : **

**\- They Might Be Giants : Boss Of Me**

**\- You Hang Up (_Vous ne connaissez pas ? C'est normal ! C'est pas très connu ! Mais vu que Frankie Muniz (Malcolm de : Malcolm In The Middle) avait joué comme batteur dans le groupe, bah j'ai voulu écouter, et je suis pas déçue héhé !_) : All Of My Life **

**\- Sebastian : Embody**

**Bref, pour une fois, la petite Hermione est un peu plus joyeuse (sauf à la fin).**

**Je vous préviens d'avance, que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas jolie à imaginer. Y'AURA DU SAAAAAAAANG, et un mort héhéhéhéhéhéhé. **

**Et vu que le chapitre sera assez long, bah, je mettrais du temps à le poster. Normalement, vous l'aurez, le weekend prochain (Du moins, j'espère ! :D) xx PADMA**

**Review : **

**salut à toi, n'hésite pas à détailler les sentiments de tes personnages. Bien à toi,  
nadra. **

**\- D'accord, je détaillerais plus, dans le prochain chapitre alors ! Merci du conseil :) **

* * *

Pour qui se prenaient-ils pour la diriger ? Elle n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire !

Elle retourna à l'hôpital, voir si Jace était réveillé.

**\- Oulà, mais c'est quoi cette tête ?** s'étonna Jace, amusé

**\- Rigole, rigole, **soupira-t-elle**,** **à ton avis, pourquoi suis-je dans un état comme ça ?**

**\- Ah …. C'est vrai ! Ma pauvre …**

**\- Ça tu peux le dire. Tu sors quand ?**

**\- Ce soir, si tout va bien.**

**\- A quelle heure ?**

**\- L'infirmer m'a dit à vingt heure.**

**\- Je viendrais te chercher à vingt heure, alors. Repose-toi bien !**

Jace lui sourit et elle partit. Bon, eh bien, plus qu'à retourner au bureau, pour encore faire des papiers. Parfois, le boulot de Fondatrice l'énervait tellement, qu'elle voulait foutre le camp, de tout claquer et s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la planète, pour être un peu tranquille. Bien sur, son envie était de très courte durée. Pourtant la mort la traquait sans cesse. Par moment, elle voulait aussi, mourir. Non en faîte, elle le voulait en permanence ! Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle préférait de ne pas trop alerter les autres, dès qu'il y avait un problème. Ou alors, c'était sans doute pour ça, qu'elle se prenait vraiment pour une courageuse héroïne … Allez savoir ! Parce qu'elle, ne le savait même pas.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, elle fit la paperasse, sans se faire déranger. Vers dix-neuf heure, on toqua à sa porte et Drago y apparut, au seuil. Il toussota légèrement et déposa la Gazette du Sorcier, sur son bureau. Elle lut le gros titre : « _Le Ministère de la Magie contrôle la moitié de la Russie, face à l'écrasante défaite des Rebelles_ ». L'effet qu'eut Hermione, à la fin de la lecture, était limite de la colère. C'était la première fois qu'ils échouaient à une «petite » guerre. Elle en resta sans voix.

**\- Combien de Rebelles sont morts ?** demanda-t-elle simplement

**\- Une bonne centaine.**

**\- Par Merlin …**

Aster s'enfonça dans son siège, dépitée, et porta toute son attention sur une lettre, qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte. Elle l'ouvrit et lut le morceau de parchemin. Oh ! San Francisco voulait faire parti de ses réseaux Rebelles, tiens donc. Plutôt incroyable, comme nouvelle non ? Parce que, si elle se souvenait bien, le Maire de la Ville (presque entièrement magique d'ailleurs), avait clairement dis à la presse, qu'il s'était rallié à Voldemort … Était-ce un piège ? Non, il n'oserait pas faire ça ! Quoi que … Elle fallait quand même qu'elle aille là-bas, elle devait s'en assurer.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Drago venait de lui prendre la lettre des mains.

**\- Tu vas y aller, officialiser la demande ?**

**\- Oui. Cela te pose un problème ?**

**\- Non, pas du tout, mais je me demandais si, je pouvais éventuellement venir avec toi …**

**\- Hors de question.**

**\- Pourquoi ?!**

**\- Parce que, je sais pourquoi tu veux m'accompagner. Juste pour faire le garde du corps. Donc, non merci.**

**\- Arrête donc d'être parano ! Je veux voir comment tu gères ton poste de Fondatrice ! Et puis, si tu ne veux toujours pas que je vienne, je pourrais éventuellement dire aux autres, que tu comptes y aller toute seule, sans personne,** dit-il avec un sourire mesquin

**\- OK. C'est bon, t'as gagné, mais tu en parles à personne, est-ce clair ?**

**\- Oui, madame,** répondit-il amusé

**\- Le rendez-vous vous est à vingt heure trente. Donc, viens dans mon bureau à quinze.**

D'ailleurs, pour cette virée à San Francisco, elle allait sûrement faire venir, Jace. Comme ça, ils pouvaient passer un peu plus de temps ensemble, que sur un champ de bataille.

Comme prévu, une demie heure après, elle vint chercher son meilleur ami, et l'emmena dans son bureau, tout en lui disant, qu'ils allaient à San Francisco, voir le Maire, avec Drago.

**\- Donnez-moi vos mains.**

Ils s'exécutèrent et transplanèrent, pas loin de l'hôtel de ville. L'hôtel était en trois parties. Il y avait une tour, au milieu, entourés de nombreux piliers et au sommet un dôme en pique et un bâtiment rectangulaire, à chaque côté.

Avant d'y aller, ils avaient pris la sage décision de se camoufler, dans leurs habits de guerre. Ils étaient apparemment, déjà attendus par le Maire en personne, Willie Brown, un homme noir, de corpulence assez forte, avec une barbe grise de trois jours. Il devait à peine avoir la soixantaine, et était accompagné de deux gardes du corps.

Hermione, Drago et Jace vinrent à sa rencontre.

**\- Bonsoir jeunes Rebelles, **fit Willie**, qui est Aster, parmi vous ?**

Hermione s'avança un peu plus, s'inclina légèrement et lui empoigna la main, en déclarant, dubitative :

**\- Cela me surprend, que soudainement, vous voulez être des nôtres. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à aller vers nous ?**

**\- Oh, beaucoup de chose, en faîte. Voyez-vous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, voudrait vraiment que les nés-moldus soient éradiqués de ma ville, mais cela pose énormément problème à l'assemblée de la communauté et à moi-même puisque, si j'éradiquais ce sang en particulier, il n'y aurait plus grand monde, hm ? Et en tant que Maire de la ville depuis 1996, je veux la sécurité des civiles. Me suivez-vous ?**

**\- Oh, oui. Oui, bien sur ! Cela est extrêmement compréhensible !**

**\- Bien, bien, bien. Dans ce cas … Suivez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau, voulez-vous ?**

Toujours suivi de ses gardes du corps, Willie les guida vers un infinie escalier qui menait en haut de la tour. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en marbre blanc, qui se situait juste en dessous du dôme en pique. Fengari, Aster et Falcon s'assirent en face du Maire, sur des luxueux fauteuils en cuir. Willie leur expliqua en long et en large, pourquoi il n'était plus du côté de Voldemort. Ce qui avait profondément assommé, entre temps, notre très chère Fondatrice. Elle continua, cependant, à l'écouter, avec Drago, tandis que Jace observa la pièce, douteux. Le comportement du Maire, bien que normal, le troublait. Quelque chose sonnait faux.

Il vit, plutôt surpris, que l'un des gardes du corps, triturait discrètement, derrière son dos, une baguette. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Drago et lui chuchota :

**\- Les gardes sont sorciers ?**

**\- Les gardes, les policiers et le Maire, ne sont pas sorciers dans la ville. Il l'a dit, tout à l'heure. **

**\- Alors, pourquoi ce gars là, a une baguette ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre …**

Willie, qui n'avait rien vu de leur échange, venait de prendre le document pour officialiser la demande de rejoindre les réseaux, de Aster. Il allait signé, quand Jace, intervint au bon moment :

**\- Un instant, Mr le Maire ! Tout à l'heure, vous avez bien stipulé que ni vous et vos gardes, n'étiez pas sorciers, alors pourquoi celui-ci a une baguette derrière son dos ?**

Hermione secoua la tête, comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Elle arracha le papier, des mains de Brown, en criant presque :

**\- C'est un piège !**

Le Maire se leva et ricana, sardoniquement.

**\- Bien, bien, bien. Vous avez deviné. Il n'empêche, que nous étions à deux doigts de vous avoir, mes chers Rebelles, mais ne croyez-pas que je vais vous inviter à sortit d'ici, aussi facilement. Peut-être même, et je le souhaite, que vous allez mourir !**

Sans que les gardes ou même Willie fassent quelque chose, Jace sortit sa baguette, en un claquement de doigt :

**\- Gonflus !**

Le sortilège toucha Brown et il gonfla, gonfla, gonfla, tellement, qu'on aurait dis qu'il allait exploser, d'une minute à l'autre.

**\- SAISISSEZ-LES !** hurla le Maire, **PREVENEZ LES AUTRES, MAINTENANT !**

Hermione, Jace et Drago s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir du bureau, et étaient déjà assaillis par quelques autres gardes, mais surtout par des Mangemorts. Comment Aster avait-elle pu se laisser berner aussi facilement, et malgré ses doutes ? Elle aurait dû s'en méfier plus, bon sang !

**\- Confringo !** formula Hermione

Une sauvage explosion buta, avec brillance, dix Mangemorts, qui comme ça, leur frayait un chemin.

**\- Je vous couvre,** fit Drago

Ils se mirent en file indienne. Hermione tout devant, Jace au milieu et Drago, tout à l'arrière.

Beaucoup de monde les suivait sans relâche et l'ancien Serpentard, se demandait, un bref instant, s'ils allaient s'en sortir.

**\- ARESTO MOMANTUM !** cria-t-il sur un paquet de garde mélangé à des Mangemorts

Une vingtaine de servants de Voldemort, apparurent devant Hermione. Ils braquèrent leurs baguettes sur elle, un air mauvais sur leurs visages.

**\- Rendez-vous !**

**\- Non.**

Les Mangemorts s'avancèrent, et Aster soupira d'agacement, en les voyant faire.

**\- Je regrette messieurs, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix,** dit Hermione quelque peu navrée, **DEPRIMO ! Aller, salut les nuls !**

La surface du plafond, qu'elle avait visé, s'affaissa pile poil, sur les Mangemorts, et personne ne put en échapper. Pauvres chéris … !

Les trois Rebelles se retrouvèrent devant les escaliers interminables, en spiral. Ils n'aillaient quand même pas, batailler les bougres, dans ces escaliers, tout de même ?! A moins que …

**\- Glisseo !**

L'escalier se transforma en un long toboggan. Voilà qui était largement mieux. Aster s'empara des bras de Drago et Jace, et les serra autour des siens et se laissa glisser sur le toboggan. Ils se tinrent debout, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, et continuèrent leurs combats.

**\- Attention les yeux,** prévint Hermione

Sa baguette laissa fuir, son Feudeymon. Certes, hormis le faîte, qu'elle pratiquait la magie noire, elle savait aussi gérée ce feu, extrêmement dangereux, comparé à Vincent Crabbe. Le feu se transforma en chimère. Elle emporta tous les Mangemorts, qui étaient à leur trousses et les laissèrent souffler, un moment.

Ils accédèrent à l'entrée de l'hôtel de ville et s'extirpèrent à l'extérieur.

**\- Pouah, on a eut chauds,** articula Drago, essoufflé

**\- Tu parles un peu trop vite,** toussota Jace

Une ordre de Mangemort les attendait à la sortie. Eh bien … Wille avait déjà tout prévu !

**\- Bombarda Maxima !**

Le sort de Drago explosa sur la foule. Il eut le réflexe de pivoter du côté de Hermione, et ainsi, d'éviter un sortilège, de Magie Noire. Il en a fallut de peu !

**\- Oppugno.**

Hermione avait dirigé sa baguette, sur l'arme de son adversaire, qui se changea en pierre, après s'être fait toucher par le sort.

Elle alla vers Drago, et lui ordonna :

**\- Fais des sorts de protection, avec Jace. Je viens d'avoir une idée !**

Elle s'écarta du beau monde et leva sa baguette au ciel, en pensant fortement à un objet. Une voiture sortit de nulle part, apparut dans le ciel. Hermione la déposa en douceur, sur le sol goudronné, avec un léger sourire. Ensuite, elle l'ouvrit, avec un simple alohomora.

**\- Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que … Quoi ?!** balbutia Drago

**\- Quoi « _Quoi_ » ? Tu n'as jamais vu une voiture de ta vie, depuis le temps ?** désespéra Hermione en montant à la place du conducteur

**\- Tu sais faire marcher cet engin ?**

**\- Bien sur, quelle question ! Montez !**

L'ancien Serpentard la rejoignit, et se mit à côté d'elle et Jace, à l'arrière, sur le siège du milieu. Les clefs étaient déjà dans le contact. Hermione ne fit que la démarrer. Elle accéléra la vitesse, petit à petit, qu'ils s'éloignèrent de l'hôtel de ville.

**\- Génial, on les a semé ! Mais, euh, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas transplané ?**

**\- Parce que le transplanage est trop contrôlé à San Francisco.**

**\- Désolé de te dire ça Drago, mais nous ne les avons pas semé …**

**\- Eh merde,** grommela Aster

**\- Ils nous poursuivent aussi en voiture … !**

**\- Bon bah … Attachez-vous et accrochez-vous, ça va secouer. **

Aster vérifia s'ils avaient mis leurs ceintures, mais il n'y avait que Jace, qui l'avait vraiment fait. Drago s'était vraiment attaché. Avec des liens magiques !

**\- Mais non Drago ! Attache-toi avec ça !** expliqua Hermione en lui montrant la ceinture de sécurité

**\- Ah, autant pour moi ! Finite incantatem. **

Il le fit à son tour et Hermione appuya sur le champignon. Elle fonça jusqu'au Golden Gate Bridge et dévia d'innombrable voitures et camions, presque à la limite de les toucher. Elle fit de dangereux et de nombreux dérapages, à cause de la circulation, qui l'évitait à aller plus vite.

Comment pouvait-elle semée les Mangemorts s'il y avait des bouchons à tire-larigot ?

**\- Nous sommes finis, **paniquèrent Jace et Drago

**\- Arrêtez de paniquer, bon sang !** s'énerva un tantinet, Hermione

Hermione doubla cinq voitures à la suite et se hâta d'aller à l'autre bout du pont, mais elle y était encore loin. Ils entendirent soudainement, les sirènes des voitures de police. Fantastique, les flics étaient aussi, à leurs trousses !

**\- Bon … On peut paniquer, maintenant ?** demanda Drago

**\- Non ! **

**\- OK … **

Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus très loin de la fin du pont. Hermione passait tellement de temps à rassurer les passagers de sa voiture, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte, qu'elle roulait à contre-sens.

**\- VOITURE !** cria Drago

**\- Oh bien, tu sais ce que c'est, maintenant,** dit Hermione sarcastique

Elle se retourna et remarqua un camion, qui fonçait, droit sur eux. Ils hurlèrent de surprise et Hermione, tourna violemment son volant, pour le dévier. Le camion, qui avait déjà freiné, fit un crissement horrible et se retourna, en un léger looping. Il écrasa une partie, des voitures de Mangemort.

**\- Voyez le bon côté des choses, les gars. Le camion a au moins servi à nous débarrasser d'une partie des Mangemorts !**

**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'éventuelle personne qui était, sans doute, dedans ? **

**\- C'est marrant que tu me dises ça, Drago, car moi, je n'ai vu personne … **répondit-elle, dans ses pensées, **oh mais c'est génial ! Des véhicules roulants, tout seuls, est du pur géni !** s'extasia-t-elle soudainement

**\- Ouais, ouais, ouais, regarde donc la route. **

**\- Vous inquiétez pas, tout est sous contrôle. **

Drago et Jace virent passer à côtés de leurs vitres, des sortilèges de la mort. Quand tout à coup, quelque chose éclata. La vitre, à l'arrière, s'était brisée. Jace baissa sa tête directement, pour éviter de se prendre des morceaux de verre. Un autre sort de la mort traversa l'intérieur de la passat blanche volkswagen et se dirigea vers la conductrice. Elle tourna la tête à temps et le sort cassa la fenêtre avant. Elle fut contrainte, de baisser à son tour, la tête. Drago bondit sur le volant et essaya de diriger la voiture, dignement.

**\- C'est marrant que tu dises ça Hermione,** reprit-il la phrase de Hermione**, car je n'en ai pas franchement l'impression.**

Ils franchirent une bonne fois pour toute, le reste du pont de San Francisco. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant, qu'ils puissent enfin transplaner librement.

Ils atteignirent la ville voisine, Emryville, en peu de temps, vu à la vitesse que roulait Hermione. Ils se stoppèrent, dans une station service.

Hermione comptait bien les narguer. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres irritées.

**\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

**\- Patience.**

**\- Vite ! Faut qu'on transplane ! **

**\- Attendez. **

Les Mangemorts étaient aussi arrivés, dans la station service, et se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. Dès qu'ils arrêtèrent le moteur, de leurs voitures, Aster s'empara de la main de Drago, qui lui, prit la main de Jace. L'autre main de l'ancienne rouge et or, était restée sur le volant. Elle ferma ses yeux, et sentit un soudain flux de magie en elle et formula mentalement :

**\- Ablatione.***

Ils disparurent en un « _**plop**_ », sans qu'aucun Mangemort put faire quoique se soit.

Jace, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent devant le réseau Rebelle de Pisa. La voiture, était garée à la perfection, sur le trottoir.

Elle lâcha le volent et la main de Drago et souffla un coup.

**\- Plus jamais, je remontrais dans ces machins là, si c'est toi qui conduit,** prévint Drago

**\- Moi, je trouvais ça génial, pas vous ? **s'exclama Hermione, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu

**\- Génial ?! Par Merlin, c'était l'apocalypse, oui ! On a faillit se faire tuer, plus d'une vingtaine de fois, sans compter dans l'hôtel de la ville ! **

**\- Vous êtes des chochottes ! **

**\- Pourquoi ça ?! **

**\- Vous n'avez pas peur d'aller sur un champ de bataille, mais pour une course poursuite, il n'y a plus personne ! Alors oui, vous êtes des peureux ! **dit Hermione en sortant de la voiture

Les deux autres garçons, sortirent aussi de la volkswagen, et Hermione la fit disparaître.

**\- Mais tu es un danger ambulant, Hermione !**

**\- Je suis dangereuse, à cause de mes petits dérapages ? Eh bin, dis donc. **

**\- « **_**petits**_** » n'est pas le mot que je qualifierais, crois-moi,** intervint Jace

**\- Vous êtes désespérants,** soupira Hermione, avec un léger sourire

Le trio se sépara en se souhaitant bonne nuit et la Fondatrice alla dans son bureau. La lumière était déjà allumée. Elle vit, Théodore, assis sur son fauteuil, et qui pianotait ses doigts sur son bureau. Tiens donc ! Que faisait-il là ?

**\- Où étais-tu ? Je te cherchais !**

**\- Quelque part. Que me veux-tu ?**

**\- T'annoncer que Voldemort occupe maintenant toute la Russie, et qu'une nouvelle guerre est en préparation …**

Le visage de Hermione se décomposa. Elle s'assit en face de lui, sans rien dire, et commença à pleurer.

**\- Je n'arriverais jamais à détrôner Voldemort …**

**\- Mais si Hermione ! Ne te décourage pas, pour ça, on trouvera une solution. Tu es forte et intelligence, et je sais que tu nous conduiras à la victoire !**

**\- Si tu le dis … **dit-elle en séchant ses larmes

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Aujourd'hui était une journée de fou. Mais elle avait peur maintenant, car si Voldemort occupait toute la Russie, il pouvait très bien envahir un autre pays, tel que l'Ukraine. Elle allait tout faire, pour que qu'il échoue. Tout.

* * *

**J'avoue avoir regardé Need for speed, juste avant d'écrire le chapitre ! Disons, que ça m'a un peu "inspiré" héhé. **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello mes mignons ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! C'est le plus long que j'ai fais, et je suis fière de moi ! B| _**

**_Après, ça Hermione va se dégrader (pas à cause de Dolofonos, mais pour autre chose), mais vous devrez attendre gnahahahahahahaha_**

**_Donc, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura de l'amour, l'embrouille et de l'alcoooooool. _**

**_Bonne lecture ! - PADMA_**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par de violentes secousses.

**\- Hein … Que …**

**\- Vous vous êtes échappés de l'Hôtel de San Francisco, intacts ?! Comment avez-vous fais, Jace, Drago et toi ?**

**\- Comme tout bon Rebelle, nous avons apprivoisé un plan. Mais, comment-tu sais ça, Blaise ?**

**\- On parle de vous, à la radio, à la télévision moldu et surtout dans la Gazette du Sorcier !**

**\- Donc Théodore le sait ?**

**\- O …**

**\- HERMIONE !** hurla une voix, au loin

**\- Oui,** reprit Blaise en rigolant, **tiens !**

Il lui tendit la Gazette et, elle lut la une du journal, tandis que Théodore rentrait dans sa chambre. Son cœur s'arrêta net, en lisant, l'autre page, qui précédait celle du « s_candale_ » à San Francisco.

« _**Meurtre exemplaire**_

_Hier soir, en pleins cœur de Londres, Dolores Ombrage a retrouvé le corps de Laura Grey, 17 ans à peine, une jeune fille disparu depuis peu, qui était d'ailleurs, activement recherchée, ainsi que le reste de sa famille, pour le statut de leur sang. Mais, notre très chère Ombrage, n'aurait pas pu la retrouver si elle n'avait pas eu l'aide d'une lettre d'un anonyme, qui doit être, sans doute, le tueur._

_La façon dont elle a été tué, est encore inconnue aujourd'hui, mais certains spécialistes magiques, pensent que le tueur a utilisé des armes moldus._

_Cependant, le Ministère remercie chaleureusement, ce tueur héroïque et espère qu'il recommencera à les aider, de purifier les terres du pays._

_Rita Skeeter _»

Le pire n'était pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, mais ce qu'ils avaient mis comme photo, juste en dessous ! On voyait le corps de cette Laura, tranchée en rondelle ! Par tous les diables ! Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ?!

Hermione eut le courage de détailler, chaque parcelle du meurtre. L'article ne dit pas grand chose, contrairement aux photos.

Elle était, tout de même plus qu'horrifiée, de la barbarie qu'avait pu commettre cet assassin. Elle allait venger la pauvre fille, en tuant ce connard. Elle en faisait son affaire personnelle.

**\- Vous avez lu, cet article ?** demanda Hermione la gorge nouée

**\- Non … Fais voir !** ordonna Théodore

Elle lui donna le journal et s'enfuit de sa chambre. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Hermione se demandait toujours comment une telle cruauté pouvait exister sur terre. Que se soit chez les moldus, ou chez les sorciers. Elle détestait les meurtres. Elle détestait voir que ça réjouissait le Ministère de la Magie. Elle détestait plus que tout ce nouveau tueur. Elle allait enquêter. C'était décidé. Mais tout d'abord, elle devait se calmer. Elle refoulait, depuis l'article, tout sentiment, et là, elle en tremblait de frustration. Elle quitta la réseau, sous le regard intrigué de Drago.

Il décida donc de la suivre. Hermione allait, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, en pleins cœur de la ville de Pisa. Il vit Jace, au loin, et comprit. Elle cherchait Jace, rien de plus. Drago allait partir, quand il entendit le mot « _meurtre_ », dans la bouche de Hermione.

**\- Et, tu t'y connais en criminologie ? **demanda Jace

**\- Oui. J'ai étudié ça en secret, quand j'étais à Poudlard. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Ce tueur a tué une pauvre fille innocente ! C'est révoltant !**

**\- A mon avis, tu ne devrais pas enquêter.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Ça peut te mettre en danger.**

**\- Pas plus, que sa prochaine victime.**

De quoi parlait-il exactement ?

Il retourna au réseau Rebelle, et chercha Blaise, pour savoir s'il était aussi au courant.

**\- Drago ! Tu ne devineras jamais …**

**\- Si. Tu vas me dire, qu'il y a eu un meurtre, récemment. N'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Oui … Comment tu le sais ? Tu n'as même pas lu la Gazette ! **

**\- J'ai entendu Hermione en parler. Qui a été tué ?**

**\- Laura Grey, 17 ans, née-moldue.**

**\- Comment ?**

**\- On ne le sait pas.**

**\- Et le Ministère ne fait rien ?**

**\- Bien sur que non. D'ailleurs, ils remercient le tueur. Personne ne se manifeste, pour faire une enquête, pour traquer le tueur, c'est n'importe quoi !**

**\- En même temps, ils s'en fichent pas mal, puisque Laura Grey est une née-moldue.**

**\- Ouais, c'est vrai …**

**\- Eh bien, c'est à nous de manifester.**

**\- Tu veux enquêter ?**

**\- Oui. Hermione m'aidera.**

**\- Elle veut aussi enquêter ?**

**\- A ton avis ?**

**\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas. **

Drago envoya un patronus, à la Fondatrice, pour qu'elle les rejoigne.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Théodore.

**\- Vous vous y connaissez, en affaire de meurtre ?** questionna Hermione

**\- Bah, quand on a été sous le même toit que Tu-Sais-Qui, forcément,** toussota Drago

**\- Affaire de meurtre moldu ? **

**\- Là par contre, je suis un expert !**

**\- Vraiment ? **dit Hermione étonnée, **depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux moldus ?**

**\- Ils m'ont toujours intéressé, figure-toi. Je connais beaucoup de tueur, tel que ****H.H. Holmes, la Famille Benders, Gilles de Rais, Jack l'Éventreur, J.G Haigh, ou encore Thug Behram. **

**\- Tu connais même Haigh, impressionnant ! Dis-moi, quel était son mode opératoire ?**

**\- Haigh, tendait un piège mortel à toutes ses victimes. Les trois premières, étaient battues à morts, alors que les trois dernières, étaient tuées, avec un revolver. En fait, le pire n'était pas comment il les tuait, mais ce qu'il en faisait. Il buvait leur sang, avec une paille plantée dans leur veine jugulaire, d'où vient son surnom « ****_Le Vampire de Londres_****», et ensuite, il dissolvait les corps dans de l'acide sulfurique. **

**\- Tu me surprendras toujours, Drago,** dit Blaise impressionné

Hermione sourit. Elle pensait pareil que Blaise. Comment on pouvait savoir qu'il s'intéressait aux affaires moldues, dans une famille de sang-pur ? Drago ne laissait rien paraître. Il avait sûrement d'autres surprises, à leur réserver.

**\- Donc, pour en revenir à Laura Grey, nous savons qu'elle était née-moldue, et en fuite. J'ai détaillé la scène de crime, et je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas le premier meurtre de ce tueur. **

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? **

**\- Généralement, les débutants sont assez hésitants, ils n'arrivent pas à commettre leur meurtre, correctement. Ils font souvent des erreurs. Par exemple, il laisse leur ADN, dans l'endroit de la scène du crime. Alors que sur les photos de la Gazette, le corps a été 'découpé', à la perfection. De ce fait, Rita Skeeter, a rajouté sur l'une des photos de l'article « ****_qu'aucun indice pouvait faire savoir qui est le tueur héroïque, pour ainsi, le remercier en personne._****»**

**\- Est-ce que c'est un moldu ?**

**\- Je ne vais rien vous cacher, mais j'hésite entre le fait qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu. Si c'est un moldu, ça expliquerait qu'il ait utilisé des armes aiguisées, mais ça n'expliquerait pas le fait que Laura Grey ne l'ait pas combattu avec sa baguette, car elle l'avait. On la voit sur l'une des photos. Et si c'est un sorcier, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé sa baguette ? **

**\- Je sais que, certains, depuis la guerre, n'ont plus confiance en eux, car ils n'ont pas fait les bons choix ou, ils n'ont pas pu sauver une personne chère, depuis, ils n'utilisent plus du tout la magie. Même pas pour transplaner. **

**\- Il faut que j'aille sur la scène de crime. **

**\- Je t'y accompagne,** dit Drago

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient devant la scène du crime. Enfin … La nouvelle scène de crime. Il y avait un nouveau corps. Cette fois, c'était celui d'une petite fille. Elle devait avoir vers treize ans. Devant le corps, Hermione gardait le visage impassible, alors que Drago, était figé. On aurait dis qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

**\- Falcon ?**

**\- Je connais cette fille … Elle venait d'arriver à Poudlard !**

**\- Ah ... ?**

**\- Oui. Je l'ai rencontré pendant la guerre de Poudlard … Elle était toute seule, au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait là, même pas Mc Gonnagall. Je me suis précipité sur elle, et je l'ai protégé d'un sort qui arrivait vers elle. Je lui avais donné un portoloin que je gardais tout le temps dans ma poche et puis je lui ai dis d'avoir une belle et longue vie. Elle m'a juste répondu qu'elle s'appelait Ellie, avec un petit sourire. Et voilà qu'elle est … Morte … Je n'en reviens pas, **dit-il la voix légèrement tremblante

**\- Oh … Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi …**

**\- Elle est mieux où elle est, hein ?**

**\- Beaucoup mieux. **

Hermione le fixa, un bref instant, avant de se mettre au travail. Elle observa la scène, et détermina comment le tueur s'y était pris. Vu la position de Ellie, on l'avait attaqué par surprise. Elle sut, que la fille n'était pas morte ici, il n'y avait de sang. Le tueur avait dû, l'attaquer par surprise, quand la fille s'était retrouvée toute seule, dans un endroit, un peu isolé et l'emmener dans son repère secret pour lui faire subir, ses désirs. Et maintenant, elle était persuadée qu'il était un Rebelle.

**\- C'est un Rebelle, j'en suis sur,** souffla-t-elle

**\- Impossible ! Comment un Rebelle peut trahir son serment ?!**

**\- Il a sans doute perdu la tête à cause de la guerre. Et vu qu'il s'acharne sur les nées-moldus, ça doit sûrement être un Traître Mangemort.**

**\- Comment sais-tu que Ellie est née-moldue ?**

**\- Parce qu'en fait, je viens de me souvenir de son visage. Quand nous étions en sixième année, et elle en première année, elle était toute déboussolée le premier jour de la rentrée. Je me souviens, quand un des élèves Serpentard avait pratiqué un sort basique, elle avait l'air terrifié et surexcitée. Comme je l'étais, avant elle, **sourit-elle en y repensant avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement**,** **le type d'arme qu'il a utilisé est peu pris par les Mangemorts en temps normal. Surtout que … Ils ne sont pas dû genre à prendre des armes moldues, à par dans un cas extrême.**

**\- Donc, tu as un profil ?**

**\- Oui. Déja, je suis à peu près sur que se soit un homme. J'ai pu le remarquer notamment, à l'agressivité de ses gestes. Rebelle, ou allié de Voldemort. Raciste, de toute évidence, puisqu'il a tué, jusqu'à maintenant, deux filles nées-moldues. C'est un psychopathe expérimenté. Il manie extrêmement bien ses armes tranchantes. L'élément déclencheur de sa fureur, est probablement à cause des nombreux cotés néfastes de la guerre. Cependant, il n'a tué que deux jeunes filles jusqu'à présent, âgées entre 12 et 18 ans. Il les a 'attrapé' par surprise, ce qui me laisse donc dire, qu'il est physiquement faible. Il doit se sentir inférieur à cause d'une blessure, ou peut-être qui sait, un handicape. Mais il va gagner en puissance, s'il continue à tuer. Ce pour est-il même qu'il change de cible et de mode opératoire, prochainement. **

**\- Tu es impressionnante !**

**\- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais dire ça ! Tu as vraiment beaucoup de connaissance sur la criminologie et sur de nombreux meurtriers. Il n'empêche que tu caches bien ton jeu, la fouine. **

**\- Et encore, je te cache d'autres choses, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.**

**\- Je le sais et je serais ravie de les découvrir !**

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent, en riant. Elle appréciait beaucoup l'ancien vert et argent. Il était drôle, gentil, sympa et vraiment attachant. Elle adorait chez lui, ce tic de se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Il était si … Mignon ! Oui Hermione venait de s'avouer que son ancien pire ennemi Serpentard, Drago Malefoy était mignon et même … Plus.

Oulà, la pauvre Hermione dérivait à plein tube ! Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose, qu'à lui ! Surtout, que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ces genres de chose.

Elle baissa la tête, en sentant que le rouge montait aux joues, et se reprit en entendant du bruit.

**\- Qu'est-ce que … **commença-t-elle

**\- DES REBELLES !** cria la voix aigre de Dolores Ombrage

**\- Par le slip de Merlin … !** soupira Drago

Hermione poussa un juron en voyant le crapaud rose et sa troupe de Mangemort. Ils étaient un peu trop nombreux. Beaucoup trop nombreux.

**\- Notre tueur avait raison, **sourit-il Ombrage**, les Rebelles sont bien là. Allons bon, qu'attendez-vous pour les attraper ?! Qu'il y ait Merlin, devant vous ou quoi ?!**

Hermione et Drago avaient déjà pris la fuite. Le pire s'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner. Le Londres Sorcier était autant contrôlé que la ville de San Francisco.

Ils furent rapidement rattrapés par les Mangemorts. La Fondatrice avait failli se prendre un sort, derrière la tête, de Magie noire, si elle n'avait pas baissé la tête fut bien contente, d'avoir pu y échapper. Elle formula quelques incantations à voix basse et se retourna. Hermione provoqua plusieurs explosions à la chaîne, derrière Drago et elle. Ils purent les esquiver, et se planquèrent dans une ruelle assombrie, et soufflèrent un coup.

**\- Voyons qui se cache derrière cette fichue capuche,** dit une voix rauque venue de nulle participaient

On attrapa furtivement, la taille de Hermione. Elle avait beau se débattre, telle une lionne, mais la personne qui la tenait, était incontestablement plus puissante, qu'elle. Elle ne devait pas se faire découvrir ! Et surtout pas Drago ! Sinon, il allait faire face, aux représailles. Mais il était dans la même galère qu'elle.

Une main arracha violemment la capuche de Aster. Elle, malgré qu'elle soit paralysée par la peur, se retourna et fusilla le Mangemort du regard.

**\- La grande Hermione Granger, est une Rebelle. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Moi qui pensait que tu étais morte et enterrée !**

Le Mangemort voulut dire quelque chose d'autre, mais Hermione se dépêcha de le tuer, puisqu'il avait baissé la garde. L'autre Mangemort rugit de colère en découvrant Drago.

**\- Malefoy !** aboya-t-il

**\- Oh, ça va Van de Camp ? **

**\- Je vais te tuer, sale traître ! **

**\- Moi d'abord ! **s'incrusta Hermione, **AVADA KEDAVRA ! **

Une boule verte toucha ledit Van de Camp et s'écroula au sol.

Falcon et Aster remirent leurs capuches en soupirant de soulagement. Heureusement qu'elle avait tué les Mangemorts à temps, sinon elle n'aurait pas donné chair à leurs peaux.

**\- Tu crois qu'ils sont partis ?**

**\- On n'a qu'à vérifier !**

Ils sortirent de la pénombre, en regardant partout, autour d'eux. Ils marchèrent vivement, dans les rues sorcières peu fréquentées.

Drago sentait qu'on les observait, surtout Hermione. Piqué au vif, il se retourna, bouillonnant de rage. Il détestait qu'on l'observait ainsi. Il eut droit au regard inquisiteur de son amie.

**\- Quelqu'un nous regarde !**

**\- Calme toi, ça ne doit pas être grand chose. **

**\- Vaut mieux, se méfier.**

Drago et Hermione continuèrent leur marche, pour aller au Londres Moldu, pour transplaner.

Une voix retentit, tout à coup :

**\- JE LES AI RETROUVE !**

Ils arrivèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Il y avait du monde, en plus de la trentaine de Mangemorts qui les pourchassaient, tels des chiens de combat, enragés.

Armés de leurs baguettes, Aster et Falcon commencèrent à les attaquer sauvagement. Quelques Mangemorts succombèrent à leurs mêmes sorts, mais il y en avait encore beaucoup trop, à leurs trousses. Hermione, ne voyant rien venir, et tomba raide, au sol, après avoir vu une lumière bleue foncée. Elle fut soudainement, tiraillée par une indescriptible douleur au cœur. C'était à peine, pour ainsi dire, si elle osait respirer. On aurait dis, qu'on jouait avec son cœur, avec des aiguilles.

Elle voulut se relever, et combattre aux côtés de Drago, mais elle resta clouée, par terre.

**\- Protectatum,** formula l'ancien Serpentard

Un sortilège couleur blanc tonna de sa baguette et s'éleva au dessus des têtes, des deux Rebelles. Ils étaient maintenant protégés par un puissant bouclier.

Drago se rua sur Hermione, inquiet.

**\- Aster … ?**

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle était mi-éveillée, mi-somnolente. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur voulait littéralement s'arracher de sa poitrine, coûte que coûte. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, auparavant, même pas avec l'Umbrabilis. Chaque mouvements lui étaient vraiment fatals. Un vrai supplice.

**\- Oh non, non, non … !**

**\- Fal … Falcon !**

Elle eut le visage effrayé et d'un coup, elle se releva, en poussant un petit cri. Hermione tira Drago, par terre, lui évitant ainsi, un doloris, qu'elle reçut, à sa place. Elle ne fit que grogner. A force de se prendre des doloris, elle y était habituée. Le bouclier, disparut, elle reprit sa baguette, la tendit, en pointant une liasse de Mangemort et lâcha son feudeymon. Avec le sourire, bien que caché par son bandana rouge.

Hermione aimait plus que tout, les voir mourir. Oui, car pour elle, ils ne méritaient pas vraiment de vivre. Il n'y avait que du mal à l'était pur, en eux.

Dix autres esclaves furent touchés, par le feu démoniaque. Il en restait encore beaucoup, ce qui agaça non seulement Hermione, mais aussi Drago. Depuis que le bouclier avait disparu, ils combattaient les Mangemorts, en reculant, petit à petit. Ni lui, ni elle savaient combien de temps, ils avaient combattu, et qu'ils allaient tenir, mais la fatigue se fit ressentir, chez les deux Rebelles.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'allée des Embrumes, en moins de deux et on ne savait comment. Drago et Hermione avaient réussi à s'éclipser, pour quelque temps, dans un coin du quartier, sans se faire prendre. Drago avait concocté un plan après que Hermione avait été touché, par un sort de magie noire. Il savait qu'à deux, les chances de s'en sortirent, étaient minces, alors il voulait au moins qu'elle s'en sorte.

**\- Écoute Aster, dès que les Mangemorts nous retrouvent, je les distrairai, et toi, tu en profiteras pour t'enfuir dans le Londres Moldu, compris ?**

**\- Et toi … ?**

**\- Ça paraît clair, non ? Soit je m'en sors de peu, soit je meurs.**

**\- Je reste ici.**

**\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait fort. Tu dois vivre. **

**\- Toi aussi, espèce d'idiot ! Je m'en voudrais, si tu venais à mourir,** s'épouvanta Hermione, avant de reprendre calmement**, et puis je sais pourquoi tu veux me protéger. Juste parce que j'ai pour titre de : _Fondatrice de la Rébellion_. Tu sais, tout peut s'envoler en un coup de vent, avec ou sans moi, parce que l'empire que j'ai battis, est frêle. Et tout ça, à cause d'un seul et unique homme, Voldemort. L'espoir qu'un jour son pouvoir s'effondre, est aussi mince, que notre ladite victoire. Mon absence, ne changera rien à la situation actuelle, car l'espoir sera toujours là. Les Rebelles continueront de se battre, non pas pour une idiote comme moi, mais pour leurs propres libertés, quitte à mourir pour un monde meilleur. Et puis de mourir ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid, tu le sais très bien, alors je ne veux pas que tu sois seul, à défier les Mangemorts. C'est ensemble, ou rien, Falcon. **

**\- Je te protège pour ton titre de : _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_ et non pas pour la Fondatrice de La Rébellion. Je veux le faire, parce que tu dois vivre. Je veux qu'au final, tu ais une belle vie. Ça me ferait mal, de te voir mourir, là, maintenant.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que je tiens à toi, merde !** s'enflamma Drago

Drago regretta amèrement de lui avoir sortit ça. Il s'insulta mentalement, de tous les noms. Quand à Hermione, elle en resta sans voix, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau, se remit en route.

**\- Ma vie ne sera jamais aussi belle, que tu voudrais, qu'elle le soit. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, à presque disparu pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, alors si en plus, tu te sacrifies pour moi, rien ira. Je me suis attachée à toi et je ne suis vraiment pas gênée de l'avouer. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort, sur la conscience. En plus, si tu meurs, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais ensuite ..**

**\- Tu dis ça pour me faire changer d'avis.**

**\- Mais non, idiot ! Personne pourra te remplacer … Tu es unique ! Si tu meurs, qui va me soigner de mon Umbrabilis ? Qui va me raconter des histoires débiles pour m'endormir ? A qui vais-je me confier de mes plus profondes pensées, sans me faire juger ? Avec qui pourrais-je retrouver le tueur des nées-moldues ? Avec qui, pourrais-je me sentir réellement libre, alors que tout vire au désastre ? Et surtout, à qui vais-je pouvoir partager, mes pires peurs, hein ? Toi, et toi seul ! Je ne veux pas exécuter à ce plan, en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il t'attend. Je ne veux pas ta mort, je veux ton vivant !** pleura-t-elle presque, le cœur serré

Pendant tout son discours, Drago avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Quand elle eut fini de s'exprimer, il les releva, avec un sourire triste. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire, qu'il avait eu de la chance, de la connaître vraiment. Elle était comme un cadeau du ciel. De plus, Hermione était la seule véritable personne à le comprendre, et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait se délaisser d'elle.

Drago s'approcha d'elle, et la serra dans ses bras, sans un mot.

**\- Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- De ne jamais cesser de me parler. **

**\- Eh bien, sache que je ne trahirais jamais cette promesse. **

Bien que Hermione ne l'ait pas vu, Drago fendit un large sourire, sur ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous, un petit moment, avant de percevoir un cri incessant et rageur, d'un Mangemort. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, voulaient interrompre ce moment, mais ils devaient y parvenir. Ils devaient se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute, de ses sbires infernales.

**\- Où sont-ils ?!** grogna le même Mangemort

Hermione fixa Drago, juste une fraction de seconde, et rejoignit le Mangemort, faussement heureuse.

**\- Juste, là !**

Elle esquiva instantanément, en un geste gracieux, un sort qui arrivait sur elle. Hermione arriva, avec une facilité impressionnante, à désarmer son adversaire.

**\- LES GARS !**

**\- Je n'en reviens pas. Tu as besoin de tes copains pour me vaincre. C'est d'une tristesse …** soupira Hermione

La Fondatrice le tua sans plus tarder, avec un tout nouveau sort, qu'elle avait créé.

Les autres Mangemorts arrivèrent, en faisant un infernal boucan.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'ancien Serpentard, et se jeta sur le groupe d'imbéciles heureux, en jetant de multiples sorts en même temps. Peu de temps après, il ne restait, déjà, plus beaucoup de Mangemorts. Il devait y en avoir dix, au maximum. Hermione se donna du courage, tout en triturant sa baguette. Pour s'amuser un peu, et surtout, pour les défier, elle s'avança vers eux et dit, l'air sérieuse :

**\- Toi, tu vis, toi tu vis, toi, tu crèves !**

Abasourdi, le Mangemort désigné à une mort imminente, ne se laissa pas faire et lui envoya un doloris, mais elle se protégea, avec un bouclier magique. Trop prévisible, au goût de Hermione. Il aurait pu faire mieux !

Elle riposta, avec un Nekrosmarta*. Le fameux sort, qu'elle avait inventé. A peine avait-il touché son adversaire, qu'il hurla la mort, et mourut, une seconde plus tard. Hermione refit son petit manège du « _Toi tu vis, toi tu crèves._ », si bien que Drago s'occupait de l'autre partie des Mangemorts. Il n'en restait plus que quatre. Aster devait résister à l'envie de s'effondrer par terre, car les quatre derniers, leur donna du fil à retordre. Elle en avait conclu, en fixant leurs postures princiers, qu'ils étaient les plus fort, du groupe. Dommage que Hermione n'avait pas pensé à prendre ses guns, et ses autres armes moldues, elle aurait fais un malheur ! En plus, à l'heure qu'il était, Drago et elle, seraient déjà sortis de l'auberge.

Et hop, elle tua un autre Mangemort. Tout comme Drago, peu de temps après.

Elle chancela, manquant férocement de fatigue, mais se redressa, droite comme un pic. Elle perçut, dès lors, un cri de rage. Elle se tourna vers son coéquipier, curieuse. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, aussi furieux, qu'aujourd'hui ! Qu'avait fais le Mangemort, pour le mettre dans une telle fureur ?

Olà, il n'était pas temps de se poser des questions, mais d'être à l'action. Elle avait des chats à fouetter !

Ce connard d'adversaire, venait, elle-ne-savait-comment, de la blesser d'avantage. Du sang coulait abondamment de l'une de ses joues.

Hermione le tua, avec son sort mortel, avec triomphe. Enfin !

Elle observa aussitôt, le duel entre le dernier Mangemort survivant et Drago. Il se fit, en une nanoseconde, projeté à plusieurs mètres, au loin. Hermione, intervint instantanément, et essaya tant bien que mal de le tuer.

**\- AVADA KEDAVRA !** hurla-t-elle à la va-vite

Le coup avait été fatal. Le dernier survivant du troupeau de Mangemort, chuta par terre, sans vie, le teint plus blafard que jamais. Remarquant que Drago ne se relevait pas, elle se rua d'être à ses côtés. Il était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre en phase de décomposition. Et surtout, ses yeux étaient clos. Le cœur de Hermione, recommença à faire des siennes. A se tortiller violemment de sa cage thoracique. Elle sentit un mal-être l'envahir. Était-il mort ? Elle refusait d'y croire ! De ce fait, elle chassa cette pensée farfelue, de son esprit.

Elle le secoua, mais ne vit aucune réaction de sa part. Là, elle commençait réellement à avoir peur. Non, non, non ! Sa gorge se noua. Les larmes apparurent, dans ses yeux, et roulèrent tout le long de ses joues, malgré qu'elle tentait de les retenir. C'était plus fort, qu'elle. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne, pour voir cette scène désastreuse.

**\- Drago, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Ne meurs pas … !**

Après un court instant, elle se remise à le supplier :

**\- Je veux tenir ta promesse !** pleura Hermione

Drago ne bougea pas le petit doigt. Alors il était … Réellement … Mort … ! Hermione fondit définitivement en larme. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se contrôler. La douleur était trop forte. De le voir comme ça, lui était insupportable. C'était de la torture !

**\- Tu ne devais pas mourir, par Merlin ! Pas toi ! Tu étais mon cadeau tombé du ciel, merde,** dit-elle en pleurant et en le serrant

**\- Hermione …** souffla une voix douce

Les pleures ne cessèrent pas pour autant, mais elle regarda Drago, paralysée. Il venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était entrain de l'observer, intensément.

Hermione s'arrêta de pleurer, net, et le serra encore plus. Elle fut un court instant, la plus heureuse du monde.

**\- Oh, merci Seigneur, merci merci merci, **dit-elle comme une moldue de bonne famille

**\- Je vais vraiment mourir, si tu continues à me serrer aussi fort,** ironisa Drago

Hermione étouffa un rire et se dé-serra de son étreinte. Elle l'aida à se relever et essuya brièvement ses larmes. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il était … Rien que d'y repenser, lui remit les larmes aux yeux.

Drago lui caressa le dos, et la calma.

**\- Je suis là. Je suis vivant,** **Hermione,** lui chuchota-t-il

Elle se jeta sur lui, et le prit, encore une fois, dans ses bras.

Ils s'éclipsèrent ensuite, dans le Londres Moldu et transplanèrent discrètement à Pisa.

**\- Je suis content, qu'il te t'ai rien arrivé**

**\- Je suis heureuse, que tu ne sois pas mort,** sourit-elle

Drago et elle rentrèrent au réseau, soulagés de s'en être sortis. Ils allèrent directement dans le bureau, qui en passant, devait les attendre, depuis une bonne heure. Hermione ôta sa cape et son bandana et se balança sur un des fauteuils, lessivée.

**\- Du nouveau ?** demanda Théo

**\- Ouep ! **

Hermione lui détailla le profil du tueur, en pensant bien à lui dire qu'il pouvait être un Mangemort ou tout simplement un Traître Mangemort/Rebelle.

**\- Ça te fais penser à quelqu'un ?** tenta Drago

**\- Franchement ? Non. **

**\- Génial, plus qu'à regarder les dossiers des Rebelles,** pouffa Hermione, mécontente

**\- Bon courage, **lâchèrent Théo et Dragp

**\- Et vous allez m'aider ! **

**\- Génial,** firent-ils à leurs tours, **plus qu'à regarder les dossiers. **

**\- Et que ça saute !**

Théodore se leva de sa chaise et suivit Hermione et Drago. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de la Fondatrice, la mine déprimée. Elle se rendit au fond de la salle et ouvrit une grande armoire. Elle était remplie à craquer, de dossier, sur dossier.

Les garçons firent une de ses têtes, quand ils avaient vu la montagne de dossier !

**\- Vous avez de la chance que je les ai classé, par leur statut de sang.**

**\- Quelle chance, c'est sur,** cingla Drago

Hermione secoua la tête, l'air désespéré et sortit tous les dossiers des grands blessés, des traîtres Mangemorts de sang pur. En un coup de baguette, elle les départagea et les posa sur son bureau. Elle commença de fouiller les papiers d'arrache-pied, tandis que Théodore et Drago prenaient tout leur temps.

Ceux-là, je vous jure ! Ils n'avaient jamais le courage pour ces genres de chose … !

En dix minutes, elle avait entamé quinze dossiers et elle en avait déduit, que personne collait au profil. Elle finit son tas de dossier, en cinquante trois minute, pour être précise.

Un hurlement la fit sursauter de sa chaise.

Drago, Théo et Hermione se regardèrent et se levèrent en même temps. Ils coururent à l'entrée du réseau et virent une Rebelle entrain de pleurer, juste devant la porte d'entrée.

**\- Il y a un corps dehors !** fit-elle paniquée

Hermione accourut dehors, comme si sa vie en dépendait, le cœur battant à dix-mille à l'heure.

Une jeune fille, d'une quinzaine d'année, était étalée sur les escaliers, couverte de sang. Elle se précipita sur elle, et prit son pou. Son cœur battait faiblement ! Aster appela, avec l'aide de son patronus, des médicomages Rebelles, qui arrivèrent sur le champ. Ils prirent la jeune fille en charge, et Hermione et ses amis, rentrèrent au réseau. Pour elle, ça ne faisait pas de doute, c'était bien le même sérial killer, qui lui avait fais ça. Rien ne pouvait dire le contraire. Les mutilations étaient toujours faites à la perfection, et sans hésitations.

Une question lui vint en tête, en marchant. Est-ce que le tueur avait fais exprès que Théodore, Drago et Hermione retrouvent la fille en vie ?

**\- C'est vraiment un Rebelle qui a fait ça, **dit Théo incrédule**, je n'en reviens pas ! C'est tellement insensé …**

**\- Finalement, les dossiers ne vont rien nous apprendre, c'est une perte de temps. J'irais interrogé la victime, demain matin. **

**\- Tant mieux, **s'exprimèrent-ils en s'éloignant.

**\- Mais quelles feignasses,** fit Aster, quand ils étaient assez loin, pour ne pas qu'ils l'entende

Hermione se massa le front, désespérée de leurs comportements, et retourna dans son bureau. Elle rangea tous les dossier dans l'armoire et s'assit sur sa chaise, et continua à faire de la paperasse.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle était toujours entrain de gratter sa plume contre du parchemin, s'arrêta et regarda sa montre. Il était cinq heure et demie du matin, et ne voulait toujours pas dormir. Elle finit de faire ses papiers, à neuf heure du matin.

Hermione s'extirpa de sa chaise, le dos en miette. Après un piètre petit-déjeuner, s'être douchée et changée, elle se hâta d'aller à l'hôpital. Elle demanda la chambre de la blessée, d'hier, et se rua d'y aller.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise, juste à côté de l'adolescente, qui était réveillée, avec un sourire chaleureux, sur le visage.

**\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé hier. Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**\- Ça alors ! La grande Hermione Granger ?! Vous avez changé, je ne vous avais même pas reconnu ! Je m'appelle Pénélope Dawson. **

**\- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance,** sourit Hermione**, dis-moi, si je ne me trompes pas, tu es bien une née-moldue ?**

**\- Oui, exactement.**

**\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, avant que je ne te retrouve sur les escaliers de mon réseau ?**

**\- A peu près oui.**

**\- Tu veux bien me le dire, s'il te plaît ?**

\- … **Je me souviens d'avoir marcher, pour aller chez moi et puis après, c'était comme si je m'étais endormie. Quand je me suis réveillée, en face de moi, il y avait une autre fille attachée. Un homme est arrivé, et m'a fixé avec un sourire à en faire froid dans le dos. **

**\- Avant que tu ne finisses de me dire, ce que tu as vu, tu pourrais me détailler l'homme, physiquement ? **

**\- Euh … Je sais qu'il avait les yeux bleus. Bien rasé. Il avait la peau assez claire. Les cheveux châtains claires. Il avait un tic aussi. Il arrêtait pas de faire trembler ses doigts, et il me semble bien, qu'il boitait.**

**\- Excellent ! Merci. Tu peux continuer, donc.**

**\- Il m'a détaché et m'a directement torturé avec un poignard. Je ne me souviens plus, après ça, désolé … **

**\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà bien suffisant ! **

**\- Ah … ! Il avait un sabre, qui était à terre, aussi !**

**\- Merci de m'avoir donné ses informations ! Rétablie-toi, vite. Je suis vraiment désolé, pour ce qu'il t'a fait. **

Pénélope lui sourit et Hermione partit de l'hôpital.

C'était curieux comme la description de l'homme, lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais, pour tout vous dire, la personne en question ne lui revint pas en tête. Qui, pouvait bien être ce Rebelle psychopathe ? Si elle savait, elle l'aurait déjà tué. Et puis, d'avoir cherché son assassin dans les dossiers confidentiels, n'avait vraiment été que du temps perdu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu faire d'autre ?

Hermione se mise à la recherche de Drago, mais ne le trouvant pas, lui envoya son patronus.

**\- Tu sais, qui sait ?** dit-il précipitamment

**\- Non, mais j'ai des renseignements ! **

Aster lui raconta tout ce que lui avait dis la victime, sans rien oublier. Drago n'avait pas l'air de savoir, qui ça pouvait être, non plus.

**\- Tu crois que les armes, viennent de la réserve ?**

**\- Elles viennent d'une réserve, mais d'un de nos réseaux.**

**\- Donc, on doit encore chercher, dans les dossiers je suppose ?**

**\- Non, ça ne sert à rien. Sa description me dit vraiment quelque chose, tu sais. Je suis sur que je vais me rappeler de la personne !**

**\- Tu es sur ?**

**\- Je suis Hermione Granger, et je n'oublie jamais rien.**

Le soir, alors que minuit avait sonné, Hermione était dans son bureau, entrain de lire un ancien numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui datait d'au moins, il y a sept mois. A la une, il y avait en gros titre « _Les Rebelles ont encore frappé !_ ». L'article parlait d'une mission, qu'elle avait faite, avec d'autres Rebelles, qu'elle ne connaissait pas à l'époque, car elle était au Canada, pour une semaine.

A part Dolofonos Hiotellis, puisqu'à la base, il était un Rebelle de Pisa, mais il avait changé de réseau. D'ailleurs, c'était un des tous premiers Traîtres Mangemorts, depuis la fondation des réseaux.

Hermione lut l'article, avec un petit sourire et se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se souvint, que peu avant qu'ils réussissent la mission, Dolofonos s'était reçu un puissant sortilège de Magie Noire, à l'une de ses jambes et qu'elle avait dû l'emmener à l'hôpital Rebelle de Calgary. Après ça, il ne faisait que boiter, même malgré les soins des médicomages. Parfois, quand Hermione le pouvait, elle lui rendait visite, chez lui, à Calgary, jusqu'à … Maintenant, puisqu'elle croulait sur le travail, et toutes les missions. Des fois, il lui semblait différent, mais elle ne savait comment l'expliquer.

**\- DOLOFONOS !** cria-t-elle soudainement

C'était lui ! La description de l'assassin lui collait parfaitement, à la peau, sans oublier le profil ! Sauf pour l'élément déclencheur. Ce n'étais pas à cause de la guerre, mais à cause de la mission au Canada ! Oh non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui … ! Il ne lui semblait, ne pas être raciste, en plus … ! Mais, Hermione avait de sérieux doutes. Il fallait, qu'elle voit Dolofonos, maintenant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et conclut, qu'il n'était pas très tard, pour une visite surprise. Elle s'éclipsa dehors et transplana, devant la porte de son ami. Elle toqua vivement à la porte. Elle avait hâte de le revoir mais, elle craignait énormément, qu'il soit le véritable assassin.

On lui ouvrit la porte, et sourit, en voyant Dolofonos.

**\- Dolof' ! Ça faisait un bail !**

**\- Hermione ! Je t'en prie, entre donc.**

Il l'emmena, dans le salon et s'assirent sur les fauteuils. Hermione préféra s'excuser, de ne pas être venue avant, et lui demanda, comment ça allait.

**\- A merveille ! Et toi ? Comment ça se passe à Pisa ?**

**\- Bien. Bah, toujours pareil, **sourit-elle avant de reprendre**, tu étais au courant, que nous avions perdu la guerre, en Russie ? **

**\- Oui ! D'ailleurs, comment ça c'est exactement fini ?**

**\- Euh … Je ne sais pas. J'étais clouée dans un lit de l'hôpital Rebelle de Pisa,** avoua-t-elle en grimaçant**, ça roules côté mission ? Pas trop dur avec ta jambe ?**

**\- Hermione, il faut que je t'avoue que … Je ne fais presque plus de mission, à cause de ça, justement. De plus, j'ai arrêté la magie …**

**\- Dolof ! T'es sérieux ?!**

**\- C'est bien à cause de ça, que j'ai failli perdre ma jambe …**

**\- Je suis un peu comme toi, je n'utilise plus beaucoup la magie, à part dans des cas extrêmes. Du coup, tu te sers enfin du sabre et du poignard, que je t'ai offert ?**

**\- Oui, et il faut dire, que je suis plutôt doué, au sabre ! **

**\- Comment tu te ventes,** rit Hermione

**\- Mais c'est vrai ! **rigola Dolofonos à son tour.

Là, elle comprit. C'était elle, qui lui avait donné les armes, qu'il utilisait contre les nées-moldues ! Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas ? C'était malheureux … !

Une voix sortit de nulle part, commença à crier des choses imprononçables, fortement.

Dolofonos, arqua une grimace, mal dissimulée.

**\- Qui sait ?**

**\- Ma petite-amie.**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, tout à l'heure ? Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose, des fois ? **

**\- Tu sais très bien, ce que je cache. C'est bien pour ça, que tu es ici, non ?** dit-il, le visage mauvais

Grillée, à feux gros !

**\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ... C'est vraiment toi, le tueur ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourna pas rond, chez toi ?!**

**\- Tout. **

Hermione se leva du fauteuil, et se rua vers la porte du sous-sol, là où provenait la voix. Elle allait l'ouvrir, trop avide de découvrir la personne qu'il cachait. Elle fut assommée au même moment, qu'elle tourna le poignet.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, en voulant bouger, mais n'y parvint pas.

Hermione grommela, mécontente, et fixa la fille, qui était en face d'elle.

**\- Par Merlin ! Vous … Vous êtes Hermione Granger !**

**\- En chair et en os. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?**

**\- Je dirais sept heure. Oh … S'il vous plaît, faîtes quelque chose, pour nous sortir de là, je n'en peux plus,** se plaignit-elle

Aster ferma les yeux, juste à la fin de sa phrase, et récita une incantation informulée, mentalement. Les liens qui l'emprisonnaient, se défirent, tous seuls.

L'inconnue s'émerveilla, en la voyant faire.

**\- Comment avez-vous fais ça ?!**

**\- J'arrive à faire de la magie sans baguette, et crois-moi, c'est extrêmement dur ! **

Elle se leva de sa chaise, et dénoua les cordes de la jeune fille. H

ermione savait comment l'aider à s'échapper, et elle se pressa de l'en informer.

**\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**\- Clarissa. Clarissa Tonaleni.**

**\- Très bien Clarissa, alors écoute moi attentivement. Je vais créer un portoloin et comme ça, tu pourras t'enfuir. Il ne faudra que tu dises à personne que je t'ai sauvé. ****Voldemort en a après moi. Compris ?**

**\- Mais … Et vous ?**

**\- J'ai quelque chose à régler, avec le tueur. **

**\- D'accord …**

Tout à l'heure, quand elle s'était réveillée, Hermione avait repéré sa baguette, sur une sorte de table d'opération. Elle se dépêcha de s'en emparer et fixa une seconde la pièce.

Elle prit une clef, au hasard, et la transforma en portoloin.

**\- Surtout … Cache-toi loin de ton domicile, ta famille et toi, les Mangemorts sont partout.**

**\- Mille fois merci, Hermione ! **

**\- De rien, **sourit-elle faiblement

Clarissa fila directement.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit en fracas. Hermione brisa le portoloin, et se fit arracher violemment sa baguette des mains, par un soudain sortilège.

Elle se rassit alors, légèrement frustrée, d'avoir son unique arme, loin d'elle.

Dolofonos arriva, avec un petit garçon, qui ressemblait étrangement, à un garçon d'un de ses nombreux cauchemars. Il l'installa sur la « _table d'opération_ » et l'attacha.

**\- Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire?! Non ne le touche pas ! Prends moi à sa place ! Je t'en supplie,** implora Hermione, inquiète pour le garçon

Dolofonos ne l'écouta pas et continua. Il sortit son poignard, que lui avait offert Hermione, de sa ceinture.

Elle cria quand, il était à deux doigts de le toucher.

**\- Très bien, tu as gagné. S'il n'y a que ça, pour que tu cesses de chouiner.**

Son ancien ami enleva aussitôt le garçon, et l'attacha, cette fois, sur une chaise.

Dolofonos arracha le bras de Hermione, et la plaqua, contre la table. Il attacha ses poignets, avec des crochets en fer. Il reprit son poignard et frôla à peine, la peau de la Fondatrice. Et quand elle s'y attendait le moins, il planta la lame de son arme, dans la chair de son bras gauche.

Elle grimaça de douleur, mais ne cria pas. Il continua alors, son petit manège, sur son autres bras, et ses jambes. A force de supporter la douleur, elle commença à pousser des cris suraigus, à chaque coups.

Dolofonos s'arrêta net et posa son poignard, et prit son sabre.

Hermione ne savait comment, mais la table s'éleva toute seule, et se positionna à même le sol. La lame du sabre fit encore plus mal, que celle du poignard, surtout quand elle la sentit pénétrer, dans l'une des nouvelles nombreuses plaies.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps, il était là, à la faire agoniser, mais elle tenait bon. A un moment, il avait fais une longue pause et laissa le petit garçon et Hermione, en plan. Des larmes et des larmes roulèrent sur les joues silencieusement, d'Aster, tandis que l'enfant ne disait pas un mot. Il était comme, figé. Elle regrettait vraiment de lui offrir cette vision d'horreur, mais elle était impuissante face à la situation. Elle n'avait même plus de force à formuler un sortilège, mentalement. La force, lui manquait trop.

Si seulement Drago était là … C'était la toute première fois, qu'elle se sentait stupide, de n'avoir rien dit à personne, mais elle ne pensait pas vraiment non plus que Dolofonos était le tueur, des crimes des nées-moldues ! Hermione en avait vraiment marre de faire subir ça, à un pauvre gamin ! Le pauvre … On lui avait pris son innocence, tellement vite … !

Son manque de sommeil était crucial pour elle, et finit par somnoler jusqu'à dormir profondément, malgré les douleurs qui la tiraillaient. Parfois, elle se réveilla, en étouffant un cri de douleur, ou sinon, dormait « _paisiblement_ ».

Une autre vive douleur, l'arracha de son sommeil agité, en un hurlement. Dolofonos était en face d'elle, à quelque centimètre. Il lui souriait sardoniquement, et venait juste de lui enfoncer, son sabre dans la cuisse droite.

**\- Debout. Il est treize heure de l'après-midi. Il est temps de se lever, voyons,** dit-il d'une voix doucereuse

**\- Tu es pathétique, Dolofonos. Je ne sais pas, ce qu'il s'est …**

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le sabre lui transperça délicatement, une partie de son abdomen. Le souffle coupé, elle ne faisait que retenir sa respiration, sur le coup.

Elle le regarda, d'un air assassin, et lui cracha au visage. C'était le moindre, qu'elle puisse faire.

**\- Espèce de sang-de-bourbe !**

**\- Connard. Connard. Connard. Connard. Connard, **répéta Hermione, pour l'enrager encore plus

**\- Suffit ! **

Elle reçut, à son plus grand étonnement, un coup de poing, sur l'emplacement exact, de sa nouvelle plaie, sur son ventre. Hermione ne put retenir le sang, qui s'écoulait de sa bouche.

Elle le vomit, donc, sur Dolofonos, et fut fière du résultat.

**\- Mince, tu es contaminé par mon sang-de-bourbe, alerte rouuuuuuuuuge, **ironisa Aster

Pour seule réponse, elle eut un sourire, qui ne présageait rien qui vaille. Dolofonos s'approcha petit à petit, du petit garçon.

Hermione l'insulta de tous les noms, mentalement et lui hurla dessus, pour qu'il arrête, mais il continuait, toujours avec ce putain de sourire mauvais !

**\- LAISSE-LE !**

Hermione ne fit rien rien et pourtant, elle créa un éclair orangé,. Il foudroya Dolofonos, et l'électrocuta. Elle était tellement en colère, contre lui et angoissée, pour l'enfant, qu'un nouveau flux de magie, lui parcourut le corps.

**\- TU COMPRENDS CE QU'ON TE DIT QUAND ON TE PARLE ?! DEMERE !**

Son ancien ami se releva, du sol, car il était tombé à cause du sort, sous le choc, et toucha avec son sabre, la peau du cou du petit aux yeux bleus. Il était vraiment obstiné, celui-là !

**\- NOOOON !** hurla-t-elle à nouveau

Des boules dorées jaillirent devant elle, et s'abattirent sur Dolofonos. Hermione en profita pour le pourchasser, avec d'autres sorts, tous inconnus, à ses yeux.

Elle se demandait, d'ailleurs, comment elle les pratiquait, sans savoir savoir ce qu'ils faisaient …

Une nouvelle fois à terre, Dolofonos semblait être K.O, mais contre toute attente, il se redressa, en récupérant son sabre et se jeta sur Hermione. Sans qu'elle puisse refaire de la magie mentale, elle se fit férocement torturer. Elle en hurla à pleine voix. C'était comme si, à chaque coups, il lui enlevait bout à bout, sa vie et son âme.

**\- Vas crever en enfer,** cracha Hermione

Son flux de magie avait disparu, malheureusement. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, à part attendre la mort de pied ferme et la tête haute. Le pire était que ce petit con était fier de ses faits et gestes. Oh par Merlin, elle voulait plus que tout lui arracher la tête !

Dolofonos figea ses yeux, sur la peau de son cou. Il le toucha doucement, avec la lame de son sabre, et le déchiqueta soigneusement. Il ne le faisait pas profondément, mais, ça ne saurait tarder.

Il déposa, d'un coup, son arme et s'empara de son poignard. Il le planta, avec force, dans son bras frêle. La douleur était si immense, qu'elle cria plus fort, que les fois précédentes.

Étrangement, elle perçut des bruits de pas, arriver au sous-sol. Dolofonos avait dû sûrement invité, ses copains Mangemorts à la petite sauterie.

Il enfonça, avec précaution, son poignard, dans son cou. Voilà, voilà, elle allait mourir.

**\- Qu'on en finisse,** dit-elle, lasse

La porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit violemment. Hermione reconnut le sortilège, stupéfix, qui arriva droit sur Dolofonos, et comprit que ce n'étaient pas les Mangemorts. Finalement, c'étaient Drago et Ginny.

La rouquine lui jeta un regard furtivement, avant de poser les yeux sur le petit garçon. Elle se pressa de le détacher, et de lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Quant à Drago, il libéra Hermione, qui lui tomba dans les bras. Elle ne pouvait, plus marcher, la faute à qui ?

**\- Ginny … Ramène le, vers ses parents et préviens-les de déménager, autre part.**

**\- Bien.**

La rousse pénétra dans l'esprit du garçon, et chercha dans ses souvenirs, l'endroit où il habitait. Elle ne mit pas bien longtemps et transplana illico.

Drago et Hermione, allaient quitter l'endroit, mais Hermione l'empêcha de franchir le seuil de la porte, du sous-sol. Elle devait tuer Dolofonos. Non pas pour ce qu'il avait fais, aux nées-moldues et à elle, mais parce qu'il était instable et que Ste-Mangouste, ne pouvait rien faire, pour lui.

Elle récupéra sa baguette, qui traînait non loin d'eux et pointa le tueur, et prononça le sort de la mort, avec une précision, qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Pour ce sort, Hermione avait puisé toute ses forces, et tomba dans les pommes, en même temps que Dolofonos, mourrait.


	10. Chapter 10

_JE VOUS AI MENTI, Y'A PAS D'ALCOOL ! Ahahahahahahaha. _

_Sinon, bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voici un autre long chapitre, qui est, d'ailleurs l'un de mes préférés._

_Pour le dixième chapitre, je vais faire quelques petits récapitulatifs sur les noms de code, des Rebelles : _

_\- Hermione est Aster_

_\- Drago est Falcon_

_\- Théodore est Anguis (Ou "Snake")_

_\- Jace est Fengari _

_\- Dean est Abietes_

_\- Luna est Aquila (Ou "Eagle")_

_\- Fred est Vulpi (Ou "Fox")_

_\- Ginny est Andromeda_

_\- Blaise est Tigris (Ou "Tyger") _

_Bonne lecture et oubliez-pas de me laissez un review :3 xx PADMA_

* * *

En se réveillant, elle ne fut pas surprise de s'être retrouver à l'hôpital.

Des éclats de voix se turent, alors qu'elle essayait de chasser la luminosité trop encombrante de ses yeux.

**\- Enfin réveillée !** fit d'une voix qui se voulait railleuse, Ginny

**\- T'as été complètement folle Hemione ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? **s'incrusta Drago, irrité

**\- Je sais, j'aurais dû, mais je ne pensais pas vraiment que ça pouvait être lui, **soupira la concernée**, mais comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?**

**\- Pfiou, trop longue histoire. Drago a fait le plus gros.**

Elle leur sourit, et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Plus tard, dans la journée, Théo, Jace, Dean, Blaise et Luna, lui rendirent visite. Une semaine après qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, Drago, Théodore et Blaise avaient une réunion avec tous les Mangemorts, en plus de Voldemort, d'urgence. Il devait se passer quelque chose de très grave, et les trois garçons ne voulaient pas être mis au courant, mais furent obligés d'assister à la réunion d'urgence. Ils se dépêchèrent de transplaner dans le manoir Malefoy, crispés.

**\- Bien, vous êtes tous là, **commença à dire Voldemort**, chers Mangemorts, savez-vous pourquoi, vous ai-je demandé de capturer tous les Sang-de-Bourbes cachés ?**

**\- Non,** répondirent ces derniers en cœur

**\- Cela est pourtant si simple. Néanmoins, je vous dois une explication. Demain soir, après le bal de Sang Pur, que j'ai moi-même organisé, nous feront, une ÉNORME exécution ! **

**\- Bonne idée, Maître ! **dit Théodore faussement ravi

**\- Je sais, je sais. Vous pouvez disposer !**

Le trio disparurent en trois « _plop_ ». Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Hermione. Si elle savait ça …

**\- QUOI ?** hurla Hermione

**\- Le Maître a des idées farfelues …**

**\- Comment as-tu pu faire le simplet jovial face à … CETTE IDÉE DÉMONIAQUE ?**

**\- Calme toi Hermione,** intervint Drago,** il a juste fait ça, pour ne pas se faire découvrir !**

Hermione se calma vraiment et avoua que Drago avait, de toute évidence, raison. Elle se demanda comment les Rebelles allaient sauver les nés-moldus en danger. Avec le bal, en plus ! Mais, il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer Hermione Granger ! Elle allait trouver un plan, et un bien.

Elle fit les cents pas, dans son bureau, tout en grommelant, dans sa barbe imaginaire.

Elle alla dans sa chambre et se regarda en détail, dans son miroir. Elle n'aimait pas se contempler, comme Drago, mais elle eut une sorte d'idée. Et si certains Rebelles participaient au bal, hormis bien sur, les traîtres Mangemorts ?

Oh bien sur, Hermione n'allait pas venir et montrer aux invités, sa ladite laideur. Pour ceux qui y allaient, ils devaient quelque peu se transformer, pour ne pas prendre le risque de se faire reconnaître.

Elle envoya, avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, un patronus, à Ginny, Dean, Théodore, Jace, Drago et tout le reste, quand elle retourna dans son bureau.

Elle exposa sa merveilleuse, idée à ses collègues, et attendit leurs avis.

**\- Ça me semble pas mal, mais puis-je te poser une question ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas, au juste ?** demanda Drago

**\- Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de me faire découvrir. Surtout que depuis la guerre, les Mangemorts essayent encore et encore de me retrouver. **

**\- Je ne sais pas si c'est la vraie raison, mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. En Louisiane, quand je n'étais pas encore un Rebelle, et que je te traquais sans savoir qui tu étais, eh bah, j'ai faillis ne pas te reconnaître, quand je t'ai enlevé le bandana. **

**\- Et comment m'as-tu reconnu, dans ce cas ?**

**\- Tes yeux. **

**\- Conclusion : Tout le monde peut me reconnaître, à part peut-être, les abrutis, et encore.**

**\- Allons, Mione, tu croyais vraiment que tu n'allais, pas aussi, assister au bal ?** dit Ginny d'un ton jovial, ce qui inquiéta Hermione, **tu vas y aller, et je vais t'y traîner, s'il le faut. Eh puis, ne t'inquiète pas pour tes yeux, je connais un sortilège, qui les changera de couleur. Ne suis-je pas génial ? **se venta-t-elle

**\- P'tite sœur … Tu me fais de la peine,** s'incrusta Fred

**\- Merci, Fred, merci de m'encourager dans mes propos,** grimaça la rouquine

**\- J'adore l'amour fraternel, que vous vous portez. Vraiment ! **ricana Drago

Jace, Blaise, Théo partirent en fou rire, face à l'altercation visuelle des deux Weasley. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, à son tour.

Mais, elle fut ramenée à la réalité. ELLE DEVAIT ALLER AU BAL. Cette phrase, d'un point de vu de lecture médiocre, était dans sa tête, tout autre chose. Ça voulait dire, qu'il fallait qu'elle mette une robe, qu'elle ait un comportement assez naturel, devant les nés-moldus et surtout devant Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. ET LE PIRE ÉTAIT LE CAVALIER. Oui, parce que, qui allait l'accompagner ? Elle pensa instinctivement à Drago, mais, est-ce que lui voudrait que Hermione, soit sa cavalière ? Elle en doutait, bien qu'ils soient amis.

Et là, un détail lui revint en tête.

Elle forma un O parfait, avec sa bouche et s'insulta intérieurement. Il devait y avoir d'autres Rebelles, pour que l'exécution soit gâchée. Et il fallait qu'elle couvre Théo, Blaise, Drago et tous les autres traîtres Mangemorts, pour ne pas que Voldemort découvre leurs secondes identités. En plus le manoir était protégé ! Donc, il fallait aussi, qu'encore d'autres Rebelles détruisent le bouclier.

Hermione, se précipita pour leur en parler.

**\- Il reste du polynectar ?** questionna Jace

**\- Il y en a une grande quantité dans la réserve. Et nous allons les utiliser à bon escient. Bon, qui couvre qui ?**

**\- Je couvre Drago,** conclut le loup-garou

**\- Et moi, Théo,** fit Fred

**\- Blaise,** finit par dire Dean

**\- Parfait. Donc, Drago, Blaise, Théo, les couvreurs, Ginny, Luna et .. moi, sommes les seuls à aller au bal. Du coup, qui va, avec qui, cette fois-ci ?**

Un silence se fit. Les concernés se regardèrent. Même Hermione, qui avait posé la question, regarda la table, furtivement. Croyez le ou non, mais elle-même était gênée.

Le premier qui se lança, à répondre à sa question, fut Théo. Elle fixa vivement Drago, qui avait l'air d'avoir choisi, tout comme Blaise. Pour les filles, ça avait l'air d'être pareil.

**\- Luna,** dit-il en souriant à l'ancienne bleue &amp; bronze

Hermione crut fondre un instant, en remarquant Luna rougir. Elle était trop mignonne ! Oh, et puis, en y pensant, ils feraient tellement un beau couple.

Elle vit Blaise, ouvrir la bouche mais Ginny le devança.

**\- Je veux y aller avec Blaise,** répondit-elle les joues rosies

Blaise, avait l'air surpris, et d'un coup, fendit un petit sourire, que bien sûr, Hermione avait finement observé.

**\- Bon, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix,** fit Drago

Et là, elle percuta. Elle allait y aller, accompagné de Drago. Pourtant, il avait l'air d'avoir choisi une cavalière ! Peut-être qu'il voulait y aller avec Luna ou Ginny ? Ou peut-être, qu'il l'avait fais exprès ? Oui, mais non, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Théo voulait y être avec Luna et que Ginny voulait y être avec Blaise ! Peut-être que si en fait, il avait de très bonnes relations avec Ginny et Théo. Enfin, Hermione n'allait pas se torturer avec ses questions à deux noises. Elle avait bien autre chose à penser !

**\- Vous pouvez disposer. J'ai d'autres Rebelles à convoquer.**

Ses amis se levèrent tous en même temps et partirent. Drago la fixa un instant, avant de partir de son bureau.

Après que la Fondatrice ait convoqué les meilleurs Rebelles en sortilège et de leur avoir dit de désintégrer les ou la protection, qui entourai(en)t le manoir Malefoy, elle ferma son bureau à clef et se fit sauvagement agresser par Ginny et Luna. Surtout par la rousse ! Elle s'était littéralement jetée sur elle !

**\- Viens donc faire les boutiques, avec nous Hermione !**

**\- Non, j'ai autre chose à faire, les filles.**

**\- Bah ça attendra ! On doit, trouver une robe pour demain ! **

**\- Si vous insistez … ! **

Luna et Ginny l'entraînèrent dans la petite ville de Pisa, à la recherche de leurs robes de rêve. Hermione s'en fichait totalement des robes. On pouvait clairement le voir à sa tête.

**\- Oh allons Aster, fais un effort !**

**\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire d'effort pour trouver une fichue robe, comme pour aller à ce bal maudit ! **

**\- Tu pourrais profiter du bal, au moins ! En plus, ton cavalier est Falcon, **tenta la rouquine

**\- Dis-moi en quoi, Andromeda, d'être la cavalière de Falcon, changerait quelque chose ? **

Ginny souffla de mécontentement et ne prit pas la gentille peine de lui répondre. Hermione fit mine de regarder les robes dans une vitrine, mais pour elle, elles n'étaient pas exceptionnelles.

Au bout de deux heure, Ginny et Luna, trouvèrent leurs bonheurs, tandis que Hermione bavait devant une glace chocolat vanille italienne. Elle n'était décidément pas féminine, pour un sou ! Mais Luna l'enleva de son admiration inconditionné pour la glace, et lui montra une robe. Encore une fois, elle n'aimait pas. Elle n'aimait rien. En gros, elle était plus que difficile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny lui redemanda pour la énième fois, si quelque chose lui convenait, et la réponse de Aster fut toujours la même : **N.O.N**.

Le trio féminin allait rentrer au réseau Rebelle, quand une robe lui tapa à l'œil.

C'était une robe trapèze verte et les manches étaient en dentelles. Elle alla dans le magasin, tout en la détaillant encore et encore, avec un regard appréciateur.

**\- Finalement, celle-là me plaît bien !**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Essaye-là !**

Elle prit la robe verte à sa taille et fila à la cabine d'essayage. Elle l'enfila vite fait bien fait et se fixa dans le miroir, en face d'elle. Le tissu de sa robe épousait, les peu de formes du corps de Hermione, à la perfection. La robe était vraiment pas mal, et vraiment pas cher !

Elle sortit de la cabine, et attendit les avis de Luna et Ginny.

**\- Aster, tu es …**

**\- Parfaite !** coupa Luna

La Fondatrice leur sourit et retourna dans la cabine et remit son pantalon et son t-shirt bleu nuit. Elle paya sa robe, et un bijou, en passant et rentrèrent pour de bon, au réseau.

Elle se rendit compte que ça faisait une éternité, qu'elle n'avait pas fais les boutiques, et puis, ce n'était pas le genre de fille à accumuler les fringues sur fringues. Elle s'était livre sur livre, plutôt.

La journée fila à vive allure, et à Pisa, il faisait déjà nuit.

Elle était dans son lit, entrain de dormir. Elle faisait, d'ailleurs, un rêve très étrange. Elle rêvait de courir dans une pénombre, à en avoir la chair de poule. Du vent lui glaça le corps, tout entier. Du vent comme, en hiver. Au loin, elle vit une porte, entièrement ouverte. Elle courra un peu plus, et sortit de la pièce. Elle était, on-ne-savait-où, avec des flocons qui arrivaient doucement sur elle. Effectivement, le temps était hivernal. Elle aperçut, un lac gelé, où il y avait un petit garçon dessus. Il s'amusait à glisser sur le verglas, quand celui-ci se fissura. Hermione s'était remise à courir à plein poumon et alla sur la glace. Elle prit juste à temps l'enfant et le fit léviter sur l'herbe, tandis qu'elle, elle ne pouvait plus partir. La glace s'était entièrement fissurée. Elle tomba dans l'eau froide. Le seul problème, c'était qu'elle ne sache pas nager. Elle pagayait, comme elle le pouvait si bien faire, mais malheureusement l'eau prenait le dessus. Le petit garçon qu'elle avait réussi à sauver tomba par terre et commença à pleurer. Du sang coulait le long de sa joue, puis de l'autre et soudain, son corps était recouvert de mutilation, plus qu'ignoble. Elle hurla. Et sans le savoir, le garçon disparut en un amas de fumée. Comme elle, elle disparut au fond du lac. Elle hurla, si bien qu'elle était dans l'eau. Elle ne sentait aucun membres de son corps. L'oxygène lui manquait atrocement et ses poumons s'enflammèrent. Elle sombra dans un noir complet.

Hermione se réveilla, en hurlant. Elle tâta soudainement, ses joues et comprit que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle regarda l'heure, sur sa montre. Il venait à peine d'être six heure du matin. Elle préféra s'habiller et sortir de sa chambre, histoire de prendre l'air.

Elle alla dans le salon accessible à tous, et s'assit sur le canapé. Pour un cauchemar, il était plutôt intense. En fait, le petit qu'elle avait soi-disant sauvé, était déjà mort, du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Rien que d'y repenser, la fit pleurer.

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars et ça l'énervait, au plus haut point. Comme ça l'énervait de toujours vivre dans le passé et la douleur. Elle n'avait plus le courage d'avoir aussi mal, qu'elle l'avait été, pendant la guerre ou quand Dolofonos, l'avait mutilé.

**\- Hermione ?** bailla une voix masculine

Hermione, qui avait les yeux fixés sur le sol, les releva et regarda l'entrée du salon, en sursautant presque. Elle vit, à son plus grand étonnement, Drago.

**\- T'es déjà levé Drago ?** dit Hermione étonnée

**\- Je n'ai pas dormi. Ça va ?**

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui avoua, avoir fait un cauchemar, comme à sa plus grande habitude. Elle le lui expliqua rapidement, en détaillant beaucoup sur le petit enfant.

**\- Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar,** fit Drago

**\- C'était tellement horrible …** recommença-elle à pleurer

Drago la prit dans ses bras et la calma. Elle essuya ses larmes et sourit faiblement.

**\- J'ai peur que tout foire, ce soir.**

**\- Rien ne va foirer, ne t'en fais pas. **

**\- J'espère. **

En fin d'après-midi, Hermione était accompagnée de Ginny, dans sa chambre. Elles avaient mis leurs robes. La Fondatrice avait laissé ses cheveux courts bouclés au vent.

**\- Tu ne voudrais pas non plus, une nouvelle couleur de cheveux ?**

**\- Pourquoi pas, Ginny. **

**\- Ferme les yeux alors ! **

Hermione s'exécuta presque aussitôt et entendit Ginny dire quelque d'imprononçable. Quand la rousse lui dit de rouvrir les yeux, elle fut choquée, quand elle se vit dans le miroir.

**\- PAR MERLIN !** cria-t-elle, **je suis aussi décolorée que Drago,** s'apitoya-t-elle

**\- Il n'empêche que ça te vas bien, avec ton teint blafard. **

**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de mes yeux ?**

**\- C'est comme tu veux ! Tu veux essayer quelle couleur ?**

**\- Euuuuh, le vert ?**

**\- Coloriogon Viridis !**

Ses iris chocolats disparurent, et se firent remplacer par des iris verts forêts. C'était jolie, mais ça n'avait pas emballé Ginny. Pour une fois, Hermione, suivait ses conseils.

**\- Mouais. T'as pas une autre couleur ?**

**\- Bleu ?**

**\- Coloriogon Hyacintho. **

Le bleu et ses cheveux faisaient bon mélange, mais ça n'avait toujours pas convaincu, la rouquine.

**\- Je crois avoir LA bonne couleur,** conclut Ginny précipitamment, **Coloriogon Gray !**

Hermione avait maintenant, les yeux gris métalliques. Presque comme ceux de Drago, en plus foncés ! C'était pour ainsi dire, qu'elle ne se reconnaissait même plus.

**\- Tu veux tes cheveux comme ça, ou plus long ?**

**\- Je voudrais avoir les cheveux assez longs, pour en faire une natte, qui descend jusqu'à ma poitrine. **

**\- Je te fais tout ça !**

En un coup de baguette, les cheveux de Hermione poussèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. Pour finir, ses cheveux s'entremêlèrent pour faire une natte parfaite. Et pour une fois, elle s'acceptait. Elle acceptait son physique, c'était une première !

**\- Ah et … Tu pourrais cacher mes cicatrices ?**

**\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'allais oublier ! **

Ginny se dépêcha de le faire et regarda son amie, d'un œil approbateur.

**\- Quelle couleur va accompagner celle de ta robe ?**

**\- Le noir, pourquoi ?**

Elle formula un autre sort, et une mèche noire, ni très épaisse, ni trop mince apparut le long de sa natte. Hermione en fut, d'ailleurs, très ravie ! C'était vraiment jolie, ce contraste de couleur de cheveux. Elle enfila ensuite, ses escarpins noirs et entoura son poignet gauche, un bracelet de la même couleur que ses chaussures. Apparemment, toutes les filles étaient déjà prêtes. Le bal commençait à vingt-et-une heure précise et là, il était vingt-et-une heure moins le quart. Le temps de transplaner, ils y seraient pile à l'heure. Le trio féminin arrivèrent en premier, à l'extérieur du réseau. Quant au trio masculin, ils les rejoignirent, peu de temps après. Lorsque Drago franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée du bâtiment sécurisé, il resta bouche bée de la nouvelle apparence de Hermione. Bon, elle n'était pas aussi bien que l'original, mais elle était quand même sublime ! Et c'était fou, comme ils se ressemblaient à présent !

**\- Hermione, tu me fais honneur là !**

**\- Pas faux, **sourit-elle, **et puis comme ça, je suis méconnaissable, non ?**

**\- Sérieusement, on pourrait presque croire que tu es ma sœur cachée !**

**\- T'exagères ! **rit-elle**, Bon, Ginny, Luna, vous savez comment vous vous appelez, si on vous pose la question, hm ? **

**\- Ouep. Je m'appelle Ally Reid, **répondit Luna correctement

**\- Je m'appelle … Je suis vraiment obligé de m'appeler comme ça **? souffla désespérée Ginny

**\- Oui,** s'exaspéra Hermione**, à moins que tu veuilles mourir, évidemment. **

**\- Je m'appelle Rose D'Amboise, **grommela la rouquine

**\- Et c'est quoi ton nom ? **demanda Blaise en s'adressant à Hermione

**\- Ella Irwin.**

Ils transplanèrent devant le manoir, aussitôt. Hermione eut un frisson en voyant le Manoir Malefoy. Il était encore plus sinistre qu'avant. Un sorte de garde de sécurité leur barra la route et demanda leurs noms.

**\- Drago Malefoy**

**\- Ella Irwin, sa cavalière.**

**\- Blaise Zabini**

**\- Rose d'Amboise, sa cavalière.**

**\- Et Théodore Nott. Ma cavalière s'appelle Ally Reid. C'est bon, on peut passer maintenant ?**

**\- Oui, tout est OK. **

Ils purent enfin rentrer dans le Manoir. Hermione s'agrippa soudainement, au bras de Drago, quand des yeux se braquèrent sur eux. Elle en avait la chair de poule. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception, ou plutôt, la salle de bal. Elle était joliment décorée, même si le noir y était omniprésent. Narcissa Malefoy se précipita sur son fils, avec un grand sourire. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait que les traits de son visage étaient crispés. Elle montrait une autre émotion, que le bonheur apparent. Elle supposait, qu'elle avait peur. Mais de quoi ? Hermione ne le savait pas.

**\- Mon chéri ! Tu ne me la présente pas ?**

**\- Oh, si si, bien sur. Elle s'appelle Ella Irwin. C'est ma petite-amie,** répondit-il naturellement

**\- Irwin ?** répéta sa mère, **oh, vous êtes d'origine Australienne ?**

**\- Je suis Australienne,** précisa Hermione, souriante

**\- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, en tout cas ! Vous savez, mon petit Drago ne me montre jamais ses petites-amies. Vous êtes bien la première dont je sache le nom, et que je rencontre ! **

**\- Mère,** dit Drago cramoisi

**\- Bon, très bien, j'arrête de vous embêter. A plus tard !**

Hermione avait un vrai sourire, figé sur le visage. Narcissa avait l'air d'être une mère exceptionnelle.

**\- Ta mère est tellement gentille, **s'exprima Hermione dans ses pensées

**\- J'ai vraiment de la chance, de l'avoir, **sourit son cavalier en fixant Narcissa

Hermione l'observa discrètement, heureuse de le voir ainsi. Elle pouvait constater à quel point, Narcissa comptait pour lui. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, en un coup de main et se dé-serra de son bras. Drago soupira en remarquant qu'il était décoiffé, malgré le petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il la regarda, tandis qu'elle, elle contemplait Blaise et Ginny, qui étaient entrain de danser un slow.

**\- Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ta nouvelle couleur de cheveux, Her … Ella.**

**\- Moi non plus ! Et mes yeux, c'est mille fois pire !**

**\- Ils te vont à ravir, mais tu étais plus magnifique, avec tes couleurs naturelles,** avoua-t-il sans réfléchir

Il comprit son énorme bourde, quand il avait à peine fermé la bouche. Drago s'exaspéra lui-même, sur ce coup là. Il contempla Hermione, furtivement. Elle avait tourné la tête, instantanément, les joues rougies.

**\- Je ne savais pas que tu me trouvais magnifique,** balbutia-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux

**\- Et encore, ce n'est pas l'adjectif qui te convient le mieux, à mes yeux.**

ET ENCORE UNE FOIS, il avait dis ça, sans réfléchir. Tellement que pour lui, c'était une évidence accablante. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle sache ouvertement, ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Vous savez, quelle était la plus grande peur de Drago, après la peur de voir ses parents mourir (Surtout sa mère) ? C'était que Hermione lui brise le cœur. Dingue, hein ? Il s'en était rendu compte, quelques semaines auparavant, quand lui et elle traquait Dolofonos. Il avait compris, bien que se fut difficile pour lui de s'avouer, qu'il l'aimait. Il se souvint quand le tueur des nés-moldus avait enlevé Hermione. Drago avait cru que son monde, s'effondrait ! Il n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer des scènes macabres, où Dolofonos la torturait. C'était un vrai supplice, qu'elle soit loin de lui, avec ce fou !

**\- Merci,** dit-elle**, mais je sais que tu dis ça pour être gentil. Je sais que je ne suis pas belle,** murmura-t-elle

Et à son plus grand malheur, Drago l'avait entendu et il fut consterné par ses propos.

**\- Même maigre, même cicatrisée sur quasiment tout le corps, tu es tout sauf, pas belle. Crois-moi, j'ai toujours bon goût.**

**\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me dirais ça, un jour, **avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux

Drago lui prit la main, et allèrent sur la piste de danse. Il y avait encore un autre slow, alors il voulait en profiter. Il l'amena contre lui. Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule, et suivirent le rythme de la danse. Il savait pertinemment, qu'il en avait trop dis, alors il préféra tout déballer, une bonne fois pour toute. Drago devait le lui dire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il l'aimait.

**\- Il faut un début à tout, **chuchota Drago au creux de son oreille

Du côté de Hermione, c'était l'enfer. Elle avait l'impression de cuire dans un four à 180° degré ! Tout ce que lui avait dis son cavalier, l'avait emballé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son ventre n'arrêtait décidément pas, de se tortiller dans tous les sens possibles. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, sur le champ. Mais elle ne voulait pas trop se faire d'espoir. Il ne ressentait sûrement pas d'amour, juste une grande amitié, du moins c'était comme ça qu'elle essayait de se convaincre.

**\- Tu voulais inviter qui, au bal ?**

**\- A ton avis, Ella ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, c'est bien pour ça que je te le demande ! Tu semblais avoir choisi ta cavalière, et quand il n'y avait que moi, tu avais ce visage impassible. J'en avais donc déduis, que tu voulais être avec quelqu'un d'autre. **

**\- Ella, Ella, Ella, tu ne comprends donc, vraiment pas ? Je l'ai fais exprès ! Depuis le début, je voulais t'inviter, mais tu sais très bien, que je me lance jamais le premier, **souffla-t-il**, je savais que Théo voulait y être avec Luna et que Ginny voudrait être avec Blaise ? J'ai voulu attendre le dernier moment. **

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Mais oui ! Pourquoi je te mentirais, pour ça ?** sourit-il

Drago prit le visage de Hermione, entre ses mains et plaqua son front contre le sien. Il aimait tellement le parfum qu'elle mettait. Il adorait le humer. Il la contempla de près. Il baissa ses yeux, sur ses lèvres. Par Salazar ! Il voulait tellement les goûter ! Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, essayant de résister à cette tentation, alors que Hermione fermait les yeux. Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il se précipita pour l'embrasser. Le baiser avait été fougueux. Limite, électrisant. L'envie avait tellement été envié, pour les deux, qu'ils s'embrassèrent à ne plus en respirer. Une fois finie, ils se dévisagèrent, un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres.

**\- Je t'aime,** dirent-ils en même temps

Drago et Hermione se ré-embrassèrent, plus amoureusement que précédemment. Ils étaient comme coupés du monde, dans leur petite bulle douillette, et tant convoitée.

**\- Puis-je vraiment te considérer comme ma petite amie ?**

**\- Avec grand plaisir !**

Le slow finit, ils se tassèrent dans un coin. Luna, Blaise, Théo et Ginny les suivirent. Ils avaient tout vu ! Et Ginny en fut la plus heureuse, de voir qu'un couple venait de se former.

**\- Enfin !** cria presque Ginny surexcitée**, enfin mon petit Drago a déclaré sa flamme !**

**\- T'étais pas sensée faire sous-entendre, que je te l'avais dis pour elle,** se fâcha quelque peu Drago

**\- Oh, ça va hein. Ce n'est plus un secret d'état, de toute manière. **

Ginny et lui jouèrent ensemble, quelques minutes après, à se taper gentiment, à se chatouiller, ou à se lancer des pics, comme des vrais gamins de sept ans. Hermione ne les pensait pas aussi proches, et elle fut heureuse de les voir, tout sourire. Ça changeait clairement, de Poudlard !

Une petite heure plus tard, elle se retrouva seule, dans un couloir supérieur à la salle de bal. Elle faisait les cents pas. Elle avait très peur, pour foutre en l'air l'exécution. Et si, tout allait de travers, et qu'il y aurait des morts, comme pendant la guerre en Russie ? Elle angoissait terriblement. Son ventre commençait, vraiment à lui faire mal, à cause de ça.

Elle frappa du poing, un mur à sa porté, et essaya tant bien que mal, de se calmer. Mais non ! Impossible. Pas tant, qu'ils avaient réussi.

**\- Alors, ma jolie, on se retrouve toute seule ?**

Génial, un Mangemort ! Vous savez ce qui était le pire dans tout ça ? C'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défouler sur lui, avant l'exécution. Elle se tourna vers le nouveau venu, l'air assassin, et lui répondit aussi froidement que Drago :

**\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?**

**\- Disons, que de voir une jolie fille ici, est très rare, **dit-il, un sourire narquois

**\- Et alors ? Oh et puis, laissez-moi tranquille !**

**\- Pourquoi ? Je sens, qu'on pourrait vraiment bien s'entendre ! **

**\- Je sens, que je pourrais vraiment vous faire mal, si vous continuez de vous approchez de moi !**

**\- J'ai peur, par Salazard. **

Il était face à Hermione. Le Mangemort lui caressa la joue, et percuta qu'il avait fais une énorme erreur. Elle lui fit aussitôt un clef de bras. Et pour couronner le tout, elle lui mit un coup de pied, dans son anatomie la plus fragile. Le Mangemort tomba à terre, le souffle court.

Satisfaite, elle commençait à s'éloigner de lui, mais l'homme se releva et l'attaqua avec un sortilège de magie noire. Pressentant le danger, Hermione se retourna, en se protégeant d'un bouclier puissant.

**\- Je vais te tuer, pétasse !** maugréa le Mangemort

**\- Je vous avais prévenu, benêt !**

Il lui envoya un autre sort, qu'elle intercepta, avec la plus grande aisance. Elle riposta, avec un Expelliarmus. Mais son adversaire n'avait pas été touché.

**\- OBTURANS !**

Hermione, ne put échapper à ce sort. Elle fut projeter à quinze mètre au loin, contre un mur. Elle était bloquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Génial. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

**\- On ne m'humilie, jamais, sache le, idiote.**

**\- On ne me sous-estime jamais, sache le aussi.**

**\- Pourtant c'est ce que je fais, depuis le début. **

Elle lui lança un regard si noir et si glacé, qu'il détourna ses yeux. Elle ferma les siens, avec grande concentration, et formula une incantation informulée, à l'orale.

Elle tomba, d'un coup, sur ses genoux, au sol. Elle reprit sa baguette, toujours les yeux fermés et sans rien faire, elle jeta sur le Mangemort, un sortilège inconnu. Un grand flot de lumière orangée et dorée sortirent de sa baguette. Peu de temps après, des éclairs verts et bleus s'entremêlèrent aux lumières et foncèrent sur l'homme. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Ses iris étaient redevenus marrons. Un marron, avec des fils d'ors.

Le Mangemort se releva, le visage aussi presque peu désirable que celui de Voldemort, et employa son plus puissant sortilège de magie noire. Au même moment, elle employa un deuxième sort inconnu. Un filet noir crasseux arrivait sur elle, alors qu'elle fit foncer un filet doré. Quand les deux sorts se percutèrent, il y eut un puissant vent, tout autour d'eux.

C'était la première fois que Hermione réagissait comme ça, mais avec l'angoisse et la colère, une nouvelle énergie l'avait parcouru. Et puis, elle s'avoua que pour un Mangemort, il était extrêmement puissant.

Elle gagnait, malgré tout, en puissance, et commença à prendre l'avantage. Ni lui, ni elle, ne s'arrêta lorsque des bruits retentirent, non loin d'eux. Elle se concentra d'avantage et était à deux doigts de gagner. Mais contre toute attente, l'homme s'arrêta. Elle se stoppa, donc aussi, un peu douteuse.

Le Mangemort lui sourit. C'était plus qu'un sourire mauvais. Il était très indescriptible.

Il relança un sort, qu'elle, bien sur, ne connaissait pas, et fit de même, en lui jetant plusieurs boules aux couleurs électriques. Elle arriva à ne pas se faire toucher par le sort de l'homme, aux jambes, en sautant, alors que le Mangemort fut transpercé en pleine poitrine. Il se glaça en un instant.

Les bruits de tout à l'heure se faisait plus bruyants, et Ella put discerner des voix de différentes personnes.

Elle pensait avoir fini de faire le compte de son adversaire, mais il avait, subitement, réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses mouvements, et de briser la glace.

**\- ATTONITOS ! **formula le Mangemort

**\- Strigare !** riposta Hermione, en tournant sur le côté, pour éviter son sort

Des petits carrés apparurent au bout de sa baguette et s'abattirent sur l'homme. Il fut percuté par tous les petits carrés et se retrouva à terre.

Au loin, elle vit des yeux gris et bleus. Ils lui étaient si familiers …

Le Mangemort n'en avait pas fini, avec elle, et ça, Hermione l'avait bien compris.

**\- Distentione.**

Une lumière blanche se dispersa autour d'elle et précipitamment, s'attaqua à elle. Elle n'avait pas pu y échapper. Elle se retrouva, contre terre, à convulser de tout son corps. Bien qu'elle était au sol, elle formula une incantation informulée, et un immense flot de magie, couleur glace, se forma en rectangle devant elle, et pourchassa le Mangemort.

**\- Ego te peremi,** murmura-t-elle

Son adversaire, resta figé et devint de glace. Sans rien faire, il trébucha sur le sol, et se brisa en mille morceaux.

Ses iris redevinrent gris foncés, mais cette fois, avec des taches couleurs glace. Elle resta à terre, et inspira et expira plusieurs fois.

**\- Hermione !** cria presque une voix

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, et vit trouble. Elle avait l'impression de voir des vagues aux couleurs de l'endroit, partout. Une source de chaleur lui parcourut tout le corps, quand elle avait été en contact, avec sa main. Elle entendit la même voix, qui l'avait appelé et essaya de voir qui ça pouvait être. Elle perçut les mêmes yeux gris que tout à l'heure, et souffla :

**\- Drago … Drago … J'ai froid … Tellement froid …**

Ce qui était la pure vérité. Elle avait presque cru qu'on avait trempé son corps dans l'eau d'une banquise. Ou qu'on l'avait tout simplement frigorifié.

Elle sentit une puissante force, la soulever et la maintenir debout.

Hermione reprit tout ses esprits et pouvait voir, clairement, ce qu'il se passait. Devant elle, il y avait Drago et Ginny. Tous les deux, inquiets.

Elle bondit sur eux, pour les serrer dans ses bras.

Elle frissonna de froid, les yeux dans le vide. Drago enleva sa veste noir et la tendit à Hermione. Elle l'avait pris, quelque peu hésitante et se sentit, tout de suite mieux. Il lui prit la main, et ni lui ni Ginny, ne voulurent poser de question. Elle les en remercièrent infiniment.

**\- Il est bientôt minuit ?** demanda Hermione

**\- Dans une heure. Les Rebelles ont déjà désactivé les protections. Il faut qu'on attende minuit, rien de plus. **

**\- Jace, Dean et Fred son dehors ?**

**\- J'ai vu mon frère tout à l'heure, en même temps que je te cherchais, donc oui. Ils doivent être cachés.**

**\- Parfait. **

Ils descendirent, les escaliers et retournèrent dans la salle de bal. Théo, Luna et Blaise se précipitèrent sur Hermione, soulagés de la voir sans une égratignure. Eux non plus, ne la questionnèrent pas. Ils devaient penser qu'elle prenait juste l'air. Ginny, Drago, Luna, Blaise, Théodore et elle, passèrent l'heure ensemble, à discuter à voix basse du plan. Minuit venait enfin de sonner et elle crut que son cœur allait la lâcher. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, et tous, purent voir Voldemort. Il marcha hautainement jusqu'au centre de la pièce, où il y avait un soudain vide et prononça, en augmenta sa voix :

**\- Mes amis, une immense surprise vous attend, dans la salle d'en face, si vous voulez bien me suivre.**

Tous les invités de la soirée s'exécutèrent et le suivirent, sans rien dire. Hermione s'empara aussitôt, de la main de son petit-ami et allèrent dans l'autre salle. A peine y était-elle entrée, qu'elle se figea. Elle regarda chaque né-moldu, et vit ses parents. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'ils étaient là ?! Ils étaient sensés être en Australie, par Merlin !

Les larmes lui montèrent soudainement, aux yeux, en les voyant, si abattus. Ils étaient tous attachés, suspendus par les pieds.

**\- C'est pas possible,** commença à pleurer discrètement Hermione

**\- Que ce passe-t-il ?** chuchota Drago

**\- Il y a mes parents, Drago ! Il y a mes parents,** gémit-elle

**\- On fera tout, pour les sauver, je t'en fais la promesse. **

Hermione sécha ses larmes correctement, et essaya d'adopter un visage impassible, comme Drago.

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans la salle. Le couple, rejoignit les semblants de joie, qui les entouraient. Hermione remarqua que Narcissa était mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'air tellement paniqué, comparé à son piètre mari.

**\- Je sortirais ta mère de cet enfer, je te le promet. Elle ne mérite pas cette vie.**

Pour seule réponse, elle sentit que Drago lui serra encore plus la main, tout en la caressant avec son pouce. Voldemort, se remit au centre, pour montrer sa ladite puissance, et déclara :

**\- La surprise, comme vous semblez l'avoir deviné, sera une grande exécution. **

Des ricanements cruels s'en suivirent, de la foule admirative. Des Mangemorts apparurent, d'on-ne-savait-où. Hermione leva sa baguette, ainsi que Ginny et Luna. Tout devint noir, quand elles formulèrent en même temps la même incantation informulée. Toutes les fenêtres de la pièce, se brisèrent en éclat et la Fondatrice cria :

**\- MAINTENANT !**

Des gens rentrèrent dans la salle, par les fenêtres détruites et lancèrent des flots de lumière. Hermione enleva sa main, de celle de Drago, et l'embrassa sur la joue et partit, vers ses parents. Elle leur chuchota :

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous sortir de là.**

**\- Mille fois merci … ?**

**\- Ella. Je m'appelle Ella. **

**\- Vous aurez toujours, une place dans notre cœur.**

Cette phrase lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle les détacha, et les déposa au sol, en douceur. Elle fit de même, pour les nés-moldus. Des sorts venant de nulle part, arrivèrent sur elle, et les nés-moldus. Avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle émit un immense bouclier magique, qui engloba la totalité des victimes, en un cri de rage. Quelqu'un la toucha, pourtant, elle ne vit rien.

**\- Je suis invisible,** chuchota Drago**, plusieurs invités se sont enfuis. **

**\- Et Voldemort ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, je crois que lui aussi. Il sait qu'il est en mauvaise posture. **

**\- Parfait, **s'extasia-t-elle avant de reprendre**, pardonne moi, **dit-elle soudainement

**\- Hein ? **

**\- Je t'aime.**

**\- Que … Ella ? ELLA !** hurla-t-il

Hermione se mise à courir vers la mère de Drago, qui était prise au dépourvue.

**\- Narcissa ?**

**\- Que se passe-t-il ? Ou est mon fils ?**

**\- Je vous expliquerais plus tard, ne vous en faîtes pas. Drago va bien, je viens de lui parler. Je veux que vous me fassiez confiance, d'accord ?**

**\- O … Oui.**

**\- Bien. Suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener vers quelqu'un que je connais et qui va protéger, vous et votre fils.**

**\- Merci, Ella.**

**\- Je vous en prie. **

Elle lui prit la main et elles coururent vers Ginny.

**\- Emmène-là au réseau. Elle doit être protégé.**

**\- OK. Fais attention à toi … **

**\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dépêche toi ! ATTENTION ! **

Un sort fusa sur Ginny et Hermione le reçut à sa place. Le sort provenait de Lucius Malefoy.

**\- PARTEZ !**

Ginny s'exécuta et prit la main de Narcissa, et transplana en lieu sur. Elle défia le père de Drago, en ripostant avec un doloris. Voilà pourquoi, elle avait dis à Drago de lui pardonner. Pour ce qu'elle venait de faire là. Lucius se prit le sol, en pleine tête.

D'ailleurs, Drago devait être dehors, avec Théodore et Blaise. Donc, il devait y avoir Dean, Jace et Fred.

Le Mangemort se releva, comme si de rien n'était et lui envoya un sort. Elle crut qu'elle allait être touché, puisqu'elle ferma les yeux, mais elle n'eut rien, à son plus grand étonnement. Elle les rouvrit, étonnée, et croisa le regard de Blaise n°2, qui n'était donc autre que Fred.

**\- Merlin soit loué, merci Vulpi !**

**\- A ton service ! **

**\- Zabini,** cracha Malefoy

**\- Oubliettes,** répondit Fred, un sourire aux lèvres

Lucius oublia directement d'avoir vu Blaise, protéger Ella. Fred partit, et fit semblant de combattre des Rebelles masqués. C'était à peine si Hermione les reconnaissait. Elle se remise, peu de temps après, à combattre son adversaire. Elle prit l'avantage, en lui tordant le bras. Tout se passa très vite, ensuite. Sans savoir comment elle avait fais ça, une grosse boule aveuglante se créer à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Le sort transperça la poitrine de Lucius et tomba à terre, raide mort. Hermione resta figée, et fixa son visage. Il avait les yeux grands-ouverts. Si Drago savait ça, il allait le tuer. C'en était certain.

Elle n'alla pas loin de Jace, Fred et Dean et fit son cinéma, en faisant semblant d'être toute paniquée. Son corps se refroidit, en un mouvement et pressentit un danger imminent. La grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Au début, elle ne vit que de la lumière très blanche. Un, puis deux coups de vent la fit trembler de froid, encore plus. Elle se jeta sur un des garçons, qui s'avérait être le véritable Théodore, en même temps qu'une explosion balaya la salle. Lui et elle se firent projeter, en dehors du manoir, en passant par l'une des fenêtres. Elle chuta violemment au sol la première, protégeant Théo, en le tenant ferment contre elle. Elle le lâcha, sous le choc de cogner le sol. Elle s'étala et vit le ciel étoilé, avant de sombrer dans le noir complet. Elle entendait hurler à plein poumon. La vague de froid, qu'elle ressentait avait subitement disparu. Des secousses, la réveillèrent douloureusement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, la vue trouble, qui se dissipa rapidement. Théodore, c'était vraiment Théodore qui était devant elle, entrain de pleurer. Car sinon, le polynectar se serait déjà assoupi.

**\- Pourquoi es-tu resté ? Et Abietes alors ?**

**\- Nous avons échangé les rôles à la dernière minute, désolé. J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi ! **

Hermione se releva, avec l'aide de son meilleur-ami, et le serra dans ses bras. Elle repensa instinctivement à Jace et Fred. MERDE ! FRED ET JACE !

**\- Oh non ! FENGARI ? VULPI ?**

**\- Viens, on va les chercher !**

**\- Tu crois qu'ils sont à l'intérieur ?**

**\- Non, ils se sont fais projeter à travers d'une fenêtre, comme nous !**

La peur au ventre, elle ne s'arrêta pas de crier leurs noms de code, jusqu'à les voir au loin, entrain de se relever difficilement.

**\- FENGARI ! VULPI !** hurla-t-elle de joie

Elle courra à toute jambe et bondit sur eux, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était si heureuse, qu'ils n'aient pas grand chose. Elle remercia silencieusement, Merlin et Dieu.

**\- Eagle est partit, hein ?** questionna Théo inquiet

**\- Oui, oui. Elle cache les nés-moldus, avec Acer et Falcon et deux autres Rebelles.**

**\- Rentrons avant de nous faire repérer, **ordonna Hermione

Ils se prirent les mains et transplanèrent devant le réseau Rebelle. Ils s'y hâtèrent d'y aller. Tout le monde était revenu. Hermione se jeta le sort Finite Incantatem, et retrouva son apparence normale, avec ses cheveux courts jusqu'aux cicatrices sur tout le corps. Un patronus arriva vers eux et les guida, dans le salon où Hermione était ce matin. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, et entra dedans, suivit de Théo, Jace et Fred. Drago se leva le premier, le visage crispé puis lumineux, en les voyant rentrer dans la pièce. Il se jeta sur Hermione. Il la serra fort. Ensuite, il discuta avec les garçons, tandis que Aster embrassa sur le front, Ginny et Luna. Elle serra Blaise et Dean dans ses bras. Elle sourit vivement et posa ses yeux, sur la mère de Drago.

**\- Je n'y crois pas,** débuta Narcissa avec un demi-sourire**, la grande Hermione Granger n'est pas morte.**

**\- Vous savez que j'étais …**

**\- Oui, Drago m'a tout expliqué, ne t'en fais pas,** la coupa-t-elle

**\- Puis-je, vous parler seule à seule, dans mon bureau ? **demanda Hermione un peu gênée

**\- Bien sur.**

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Hermione. Narcissa la suivit donc jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, et quand elle rentra dedans, Aster ferma la porte. D'un geste simple, elle lui dit de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, qui se présentait en face de son bureau, en bois massif.

**\- Narcissa, je … Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que Lucius Malefoy est mort.**

**\- Pardon ?!**

**\- Toutes mes condoléances. **

Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas l'air très attristé. Elle croisa son regard et la femme lui répondit :

**\- Il devait reposer en paix. Il était perdu, depuis un an déjà.**

**\- Et maintenant, vous devrez résider ici. Pour votre propre sécurité. **

**\- Je comprends. Je comprends parfaitement. **

**\- Bien. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire.**

Hermione se leva de sa chaise, Narcissa fit pareil, sortirent du bureau, et retournèrent dans le salon, en discutant des missions Rebelles. Sa mère perdue son sourire quand elle vit son fils. Pour lui donner du courage, Hermione lui prit la main et l'enleva quelque seconde après.

**\- Chéri ?**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- Ton … Ton père est mort … **

**\- Quoi ? Mais comment ?! **

**\- Je ne sais pas …**

**\- Je voulais le changer maman ! Et voilà que maintenant il est mort …** se lamenta Drago

Aster ne pouvait pas rester là, en le voyant pleurer. Elle partit discrètement et sortit du réseau. Elle s'installa, sur les escaliers du bâtiment, qui aux yeux des Moldus, et tout ceux qui ne font pas partit des Rebelles, n'est qu'un immeuble tombant en ruine. Elle ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir tué Lucius, il l'avait cherché, en l'attaquant ! Mais ça lui faisait tellement mal, de voir souffrir Narcissa et Drago. Comme si les temps, n'était assez durs comme ça.

**\- Tu comptes lui dire Hermione ?** demanda Jace

Elle sursauta à sa voix. Hermione posa sa main contre sa poitrine et reprit son calme. Elle se leva et son visage se décomposa. Elle ne le savait même pas, elle-même …

**\- Pour tout te dire, je n'en sais rien. C'est dur de perdre un parent. Alors si c'est à cause de quelqu'un que tu aimes, qu'il est mort … Ça le détruirait non ?**

**\- Je suppose, que oui. Mais, je ne trouve pas ça bien, de le lui cacher.**

**\- Je sais, **soupira-t-elle**, mais si je lui dis, tu crois vraiment qu'il voudra de moi, après ?**

**\- C'est sur qu'au début, il t'en voudra, mais il va te pardonner, ça c'est certain. En plus, tu ne l'as pas tué sans raison ! **

**\- J'aurais pu lui laisser la vie sauve !**

**\- Tu crois qu'il l'aurait fais, pour toi ?**

**\- Non mais …**

**\- Donc arrête de culpabiliser pour ça. **

**\- Oui mais merde, j'ai tué le père de Drago !** s'enflamma Hermione**, tu crois qu'il aurait tué un de mes parents, s'ils étaient sorciers et Mangemorts, pour autant ? Je ne cro …**

**\- Ah, je suis ravi d'apprendre que ma petite-amie ait tué mon père,** cingla une nouvelle voix.

Jace et Hermione se regardèrent, figés comme la glace et se retournèrent. Drago était accoudé nonchalamment, contre la porte d'entrée. Hermione n'arrivait plus à parler, si bien parce qu'elle était paralysée. Drago se décolla du mur et s'avança vers, elle, en portant un regard assassin sur elle.

**\- C'est vrai quoi. Ces genres de chose arrivent tous les jours, après tout.**

**\- Drago …**

**\- Tais-toi !** siffla-t-il**, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu mets fais ça …**

**\- Mais … **

**\- Non, je n'ai pas fini. Tu crois que j'aurais fais ça, à ton père ? Même s'il voulait ma mort ? **

**\- Je sais que tu n'aurais rien fais ! Mais moi et toi, nous ne sommes pas pareils ! Et puis, tu sais quoi ? A la guerre en Russie, à ton avis, qui l'a blessé ? **

**\- Et, sa blessure n'est jamais partit, par ta faute. **

**\- Ton père allait tuer des gosses ! Je n'allais pas le laisser faire. **

**\- D'accord, mais là, tu l'as tué ! Je voulais, le pire, le changer ! Qu'il redevienne comme avant. Avant tous les problèmes avec Voldemort ! **

**\- Donc, j'en conclus que tu aurais largement préféré qu'il me tue ?**

**\- Oui, **dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent une dernière fois, et elle rentra la première dans le réseau. Elle fila dans sa chambre, rangea toutes ses affaires dans deux valises. Elle laissa sa robe verte, sur son lit et rétrécit ses valises et les mit dans ses poches de pantalon. Elle n'oublia pas d'alléger le poids. Elle marcha en un éclair jusqu'à son bureau. Elle récupéra toute la paperasse de sur son bureau et la mit dans la valise professionnelle, qui était positionnée contre son bureau. Elle la ferma aussitôt fais et diminue sa taille et la mise dans l'une de ses poches. Elle alla ensuite, dans le salon, pour les prévenir qu'elle partait.

**\- Où est Narcissa ?**

**\- Dans sa nouvelle chambre.**

**\- Je vais partir du réseau,** fit-il après un long moment

**\- Pardon ?!** s'étrangla presque Théodore

**\- Et ma décision est irrévocable, bien entendu. **

**\- Et tu vas où ?**

**\- Là, où j'ai fais mes débuts en tant que Fondatrice des réseaux. **

**\- Je viens avec toi.**

**\- Théo, reste ici, ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais. **

**\- J'en ai décidé ainsi, et tu ne vas sûrement pas m'en empêcher. Et puis, je pourrais revenir ici quand je le voudrais. **

**\- Si tu insistes. Dépêche-toi, alors. **

Elle quitta la pièce en regardant Ginny, Blaise, Dean, Fred, Luna, une dernière fois. Elle s'enfuit dehors et attendit son meilleur ami. Jace, était assis, sur les escaliers, et Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis tout à l'heure. Elle les dépassa, et dévala les escaliers, d'un pas ferme et sur. Elle regarda ses poignets et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé son bracelet. Elle l'ôta et le jeta par terre. Il ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Un silence figea le temps de la nuit. Mais la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna et vit Théo, un air sérieux sur le visage.

**\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais !**

**\- As-tu oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite, un jour après la guerre ? **

**\- « ****_Je ne te quitterais, que lorsque je serais mort._**** »**

**\- Donc, pas la peine d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis. **

**\- Hein ? Vous allez où ?** dit Jace confus

**\- Je pars, là où on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois,** sourit-elle

**\- A cause de …**

**\- Oui. Je reviendrais ici, ne t'en fais pas.**

**\- Je viendrais vous voir, aussi, **assura Jace

**\- Je sais. Bon, à un autre jour ! Au revoir Jace, **sourit-elle

Il leur sourit à son tour. Hermione prit la main de Théo et transplana illico.


	11. Chapter 11

VOICI LE DERNIER CHAPITRE DES VACANCES !

On a un nouveau perso dans ce chapitre héhéhé

C'est dans ce chapitre, qu'il y a de l'alcool, et y'en a beaucouuuuuuup !

Bref, je vous fais de gros poutous ! (Je corrigerais mes fautes demain, j'ai pas trop le temps là mes enfant D:)

x QUESTION : Aimez-vous Stiles ?

Bonne lecture et laissez moi un review !

* * *

Réponse à "mama chapter 10 . Aug 29

je voie pas pourquoi elle doit partir c'est plutôt lui qui devrait mais par contre je suis contente qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble car je trouvais cela un peut trop rapide a quand la suite car je suis presser de la lire donc met la vite"

**\- C'est simple, Hermione voulait changer d'air. Drago ne peut pas partir, parce qu'il n'a pas de repère (en plus sa mère est à Pisa). Et ils ne le seront plus pendant un très long moment ! ;) Eh bien voilà ! Elle est là ! :D**

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir principal du réseau Rebelle de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle y allait, Zebra était dans les parages.

**\- Oh, bonsoir Mr Nott, Madame la Fondatrice !**

**\- Bonsoir Zebra, je vais loger ici quelque temps, histoire de voir ce qu'il se passe ici, avec mon meilleur-ami. **

**\- Vous vous souvenez encore où est votre chambre, ici ?**

**\- Bien sur. Accompagnez donc, Théodore à sa nouvelle chambre, s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Très bien !**

Hermione rentra dans sa nouvelle chambre, nostalgique. Elle préféra largement sa chambre d'ici, qu'à Pisa, car elle au moins, avait un balcon qui donnait une vue superbe sur la ville de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle s'y pressa d'y aller, d'ailleurs. Elle adorait entendre la musique jazz de rue. Ça lui mettait du baume au cœur. Hermione aperçut, qu'il y avait non loin de là, une fête. Elle mourrait d'envie d'y aller et tout oublier.

**\- Et si pour une fois, dans notre existence, on faisait la fête ?** demanda Hermione, en entendant des pas derrière elle

**\- Ça m'étonne que tu me proposes ça, mais pourquoi pas !**

Aster se retourna, tira Théo par le bras, toute joyeuse, à l'extérieur du réseau.

**\- On ne se «**_** transforme **_**» pas ?** questionna Théo surpris.

**\- Pourquoi faire Théo ? Profitons de la vie, sans nous cacher ! **

Théodore trouvait sa meilleure amie étrange. Tout d'abord, c'était Hermione qui lui proposait de faire la fête, de ne se soucier de rien, et de, pour finir, profiter de la vie. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en mettrait sa main à couper ! Ils allèrent à la fête public et se firent servir d'office, une bière décapsulée. Théo savait ce que c'était, il en avait déjà goûté par hasard, et n'avait pas trouvé ça, mauvais. Hermione, bu, cul-sec, la moitié de sa bière et la trouva de plus en plus bizarre, quand elle se mise à danser, si gracieusement, qu'il avait l'impression, qu'elle avait dansé toute sa vie. Théo ne savait pas ce qu'il clochait chez elle, et préféra danser avec elle. Il appréciait beaucoup, la musique que jouaient les musiciens. Il lui semblait que ça s'appelait du « _Jazz_ », selon Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'il s'amusait autant avec elle.

Mais quelque chose lui turlupina, au court de la soirée.

**\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'on se fasse repérer ?**

**\- Je me soucie, de plus rien, **dit-elle en dansant

OK. Là, elle n'avait plus toute sa tête. Selon comment Théo connaissait Hermione, il ne se serait pas trop inquiété pour elle. Il penserait que c'était dû à alcool et au changement d'air. Sauf que là, il ne s'était pas du tout dit ça. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il voyait physiquement une fille toute joyeuse, mais ses yeux exprimaient une autre émotion, que le bonheur. A quatre heure du matin, Théo était à sa deuxième bière et Hermione, à sa cinquième. En temps normal, il n'était même pas au courant qu'elle buvait. A la fin de la fête, vers six heure et demie du matin, ils rentrèrent à pied, au réseau. Sur le chemin, Hermione, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, vacilla au sol. Théodore la rattrapa à temps et elle lui dit aussitôt :

**\- Tiens-moi fermement, ne me lâche pas et regarde moi brûler,** dit-elle ivre

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, à la fin ?! **

Théodore la redressa, toute droite et attendit une réponse.

**\- J'ai … J'ai l'impression d'avoir été consumé par la douceur de la douleur. Je n'ai plus envie de rencontrer personne. Il y en a certaines, qui me font trop souffrir, ah ça oui. J'ai trop mal Théo … Je voudrais que … Que ça s'arrête.**

Hermione s'endormit net. Elle allait encore chuter par terre, si Théo n'avait pas été là. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, se figea et fixa un point imaginaire, au loin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même après la Bataille de Poudlard. Elle avait l'air si … Fragile ! Qui avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil ?! Oh s'il le savait, il irait frapper à sa porte, et lui coller une droite. Théodore l'emmena dans sa chambre, et la déposa en douceur, sur son lit. Il la déchaussa. Il allait partir, quand Hermione se réveilla.

**\- Théo … !**

**\- Oui ?**

Hermione planta son regard dans le sien et lui dit, les larmes aux yeux :

**\- Ne me quitte pas ...** supplia-t-elle

**\- Je ne te quitterais jamais Hermione, tu le sais bien. **

Théo ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea à côté d'elle, en la dévisageant, tristement.

**\- Je ne veux pas être seule, pour affronter le noir …**

**\- Je serais là, et je te protégerais.**

**\- Je … T'aime … **dit-elle mi-somnolente

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime,** sourit-il en lui caressant la joue avec son pouce

Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'ils se disaient « _Je t'aime_ », même si, ces deux mots n'étaient pas souvent présents dans leurs bouches. Ils ne ressentaient rien en amour, que se soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre, ils avaient une relation fusionnelle. Hermione se rendormit paisiblement. Théodore entoura ses bras, autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur le front. Il ferma les yeux, en regardant l'obscurité de la pièce. Le lendemain matin, Aster ouvrit les yeux, la première, avec un mal de crâne. Elle était recroquevillée dans les bras de Théo. Elle se sentait si bien contre lui, qu'elle pouvait se rendormir illico, mais sa tête n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Rien qu'en le regardant dormir comme un bébé, toute la soirée d'hier, lui revint en tête. Hermione regretta de lui avoir dit, qu'elle souffrait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas, qu'il s'inquiète ! Déjà qu'elle avait dû paraître « _étrange_ », à la fête, à boire et danser, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fais avant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'amuser avant, et elle, non plus, au final. Elle prit sa baguette et formula un sort contre son mal de tête. Enfin apaisée, elle se blottit contre Théo et se recoucha. Hermione avait le sommeil léger, et pouvait sentir chaque mouvements qu'il faisait, ce qui l'avait réveillé.

**\- Mince, je t'ai réveilla, désolé !**

**\- Pas grave.**

**\- Bien dormi ?**

**\- Avec toi, dans les bras ? Et comment !**

Hermione se leva du lit et chercha dans l'une de ses valises, des vêtements, et des sous-vêtements. Elle prit une douche à la va-vite. Ayant une subite flemme pour se sécher les cheveux, elle les laissa au vent. Elle les plaqua, et les ramena en arrière. Elle s'habilla et trouva Théo, toujours dans le lit, à regarder le plafond. Il devait s'inquiéter, Hermione en était persuadée.

**\- Théo …**

**\- Qui te fais souffrir, Hermione ?**

**\- Je vais bien.**

**\- C'est pour ça, qu'hier, tu étais euphorique, dès qu'on est venus là. Et tu me l'as dis, que tu souffrais beaucoup ! **s'enflamma-t-il

**\- Je. Vais. Bien. **répéta-t-elle

**\- Tu sais, si tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrais pas t'aider ?**

**\- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'aide, si je n'en ai pas besoin ? **

Théo ne dit plus un mot. Il se releva, changea ses vêtements en un coup de baguette, et déposa un baiser sur le front perlé d'eau, d'Hermione.

**\- Je vais à Pisa. Je reviens vite, promis.**

**\- Prends ton temps, et profite d'eux ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.**

**\- Je t'aime, **dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**\- Moi aussi, moi aussi,** sourit-elle tendrement

A force, ça allait devenir une habitude !

Dès que Théo ferma soigneusement, la porte de sa chambre, Hermione sortit un poste de radio de son placard, et s'installa sur le balcon. Elle alluma la radio, en tournant le bouton de fréquence et quand elle capta quelque chose, elle s'assit sur sa chaise. Elle sortit une cigarette, l'alluma magiquement, et fredonna l'air triste, de la chanson qui passait. Hermione fondit en larme, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Théo, quant à lui, était arrivé au réseau de Pisa. Il allait dans la pièce privée des Rebelles d'Élite, pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un et aperçut une Ginny toute inquiète, accompagnée de Luna, Blaise et Jace. Dean et Drago manquaient à l'appel. Il entra dans la pièce, et fit un grand sourire à la lunatique, Luna.

**\- Théo !** dit-elle toute joyeuse

Elle arriva vers lui, et l'enlaça. Théo questionna du regard Blaise et Ginny, qui n'avaient vraiment pas l'air, biens.

**\- Drago m'inquiète, enfin … Nous inquiètes … !**

**\- Pourquoi ça ? **

**\- Hier soir, après le départ de Hermione, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et il n'en est pas sortit aujourd'hui. Alors, je suis allée le voir, et je l'ai vu, accoudé à la fenêtre, avec un verre de whisky, à la main, et un cigare. Il n'a rien voulu nous dire ! Je t'en prie, Théo, essaye de lui parler ! Peut-être qu'avec toi, ça va marcher.**

**\- OK, OK, j'y vais. **

Est-ce que c'était à cause de Drago, que Hermione n'allait pas bien ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Théo se hâta d'aller dans sa chambre et de toquer à sa porte. Aucune réponse. Ça commençait bien, tiens. Il entra quand même, et le vit, exactement comme Ginny l'avait vu.

**\- Eh vieux, ça va ?**

Toujours pas de réponse. Il faisait chier à rien dire ! Théo alla droit au but, en lui posant cette question :

**\- C'est à cause de Hermione, que tu bois et fumes ?**

Drago s'était retourné, d'un coup, que ça l'avait surpris. En l'observant , il put voir ses yeux métalliques, briller. Il était comme troublé, ou perdu. Le blond posa, subitement, son verre de whisky sur son bureau, et puis, tira sur son cigare.

**\- Réponds !** commença à s'énerver Théo

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait eu le droit à aucunes réactions, si ce n'était, qu'il fumait à grosse dose. Théo sentait la frustration l'envahir. Il se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et le menaça :

**\- Tu es peut-être mon meilleur ami, que je considère comme mon frère, mais si c'est toi qui l'a mise dans un état pareil, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !**

**\- De quoi parles-tu ?** parla Drago pour la première fois, la puce à l'oreille

**\- Hier soir, Hermione était vraiment dans un sale état ! Elle n'a pas arrêté d'enchaîner, bière sur bière à une fête. Elle voulait profiter de la vie, d'être libre, alors que d'habitude, elle ne profite de rien. Et après la fête, elle m'a avoué des choses étranges. Quand je l'ai soutenu, parce qu'elle tenait plus sur ses jambes, elle m'a dit, je cite « ****_Tiens-moi fermement, ne me lâche pas et regarde moi brûler._**** ». alors bien sur, je lui ai demandé des explications, et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? Qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir été engloutie par la douleur, et qu'elle ne voulait rencontrer plus personne, parce qu'apparemment, certaines lui faisaient trop souffrir. Le pire, pour moi, a été la toute fin de sa phrase « ****_J'ai trop mal Théo …_**** ». Je m'inquiète sérieusement pour elle, comme pour toi, en ce moment ! Et j'en ai ras-le-bol de ne pas avoir de réponse. Hermione m'a fait le coup du « ****_Je vais bien _****» alors que je sais justement que non. Ne fais donc pas, comme elle.**

**\- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi, je suis comme ça hein ? Récemment j'apprends que mon père est mort. Par qui ? Par Hermione Granger ! Ma propre petite amie a tué mon père ! **

**\- Tu crois que ton père lui aurait fait une fleur de vivre, à Hermione, si elle n'avait rien fait ? Surtout qu'elle n'aurait rien fais, s'il n'avait pas commencé ! **

**\- Tu as vu le meurtre ?!**

**\- Oui. Je suis resté au bal. Ton père n'a eut, que ce qu'il méritait !**

**\- Bah oui, évidemment ! Personne savait savait comment il était au fond. Personne, depuis que Voldemort a gagné la guerre. Il était perdu ! J'aurais pu le faire redevenir comme avant, si Hermione n'avait pas pris la peine de le tuer.**

**\- Tu n'aurais jamais pu, Drago ! **s'enflamma Théo**, tant que Voldemort sera vivant, tu n'aurais pas pu le ramener à la raison, tu entends ? C'était peine perdu d'avance ! Finalement, je comprends mieux pourquoi Hermione est partie, et qu'elle est dans un état épouvantable ! Elle culpabilise d'avoir tué ton père ! Il doit pas y avoir que ça, mais je le saurais un jour ou l'autre. Je déteste prendre partie de l'un de mes meilleurs-amis, mais là, elle avait raison de le tuer. **

**\- Si tu es de son côté, va-t-en et laisse moi tranquille. **

**\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me force à te parler, tu n'écoutes rien. **

Théo partit en claquant la porte. Il eut la peur de sa vie en voyant Jace, Luna, Blaise et Ginny, à la porte, entrain de les espionner.

**\- Oh mon Merlin, **s'affligea la rousse**, prends soin de Hermione, Théo. On va la perdre sinon …**

**\- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait,** soupira-t-il**, je m'en vais, je reviendrais demain. Bon courage avec celui-là.**

Il s'extirpa à l'extérieur et transplana au réseau Rebelle de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Théo se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre d'Hermione et se figea, en franchissant la porte. Elle faisait exactement, ce qu'était entrain de faire Drago ! Il la rejoignit sur le balcon et la vit pleurer. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas capté, qu'il venait d'arriver. Elle se leva d'un bon, le regard en bas de la tour. Hermione retira sa cigarette de la bouche, et cria :

**\- ESPÈCE DE CONNARD !**

Théo, ne comprenant rien, resta en plan, alors que Hermione sortit en trombe de sa chambre, bouillonnante de rage. Elle accourut jusqu'à l'entrée, la clope de nouveau, à la bouche, et fit une sortie fracassante, en foutant un énorme coup de pied, à la porte d'entrée. Elle vit aussitôt un garçon, qui fixait le haut de l'hôtel, perdu.

**\- STILES !** hurla Hermione, en le foudroyant du regarde

**\- Voici la lumière de ma vie,** dit ledit « _Stiles_ » faussement ravi de la revoir

Hermione l'attrapa et le plaqua, contre un mur. Elle jeta sa cigarette au sol, et l'écrasa. Voulez-vous savoir qui était Stiles, hein ? Avouez !

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'un enfoiré comme toi, viens foutre, sur ma priorité où je t'ai renvoyé ?**

**\- Je suis un Rebelle. J'ai le droit de venir ici, même si tu me l'as interdis.**

**\- Plus pour moi. D'ailleurs, il me semblait que je t'avais envoyé en France ?**

**\- Oh, je t'ai manqué … ?** ricana-t-il

**\- Ta gueule et réponds-moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**\- Je voulais te parler. Et en privé,** lui répondit-il en regardant derrière elle

La colère de Hermione s'envola, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir, et tourna la tête. C'était alors, qu'elle croisa les yeux de Théo, curieux. Ah, mince ! Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver !

**\- Qui sait ?** demanda l'ancien Serpentard

**\- Un con. Je reviens, il faut qu'on parle, lui et moi. **

Elle libéra Stiles et se jetèrent un regard noir. On pouvait voir à quel point, Hermione et ce Stiles, s'aimaient ! Il la tira par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin isolé de la ville, à l'abri des regards.

**\- De ne plus voir ta sale gueule, m'avait manqué,** lui dit-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** lança Hermione, tout en ignorant ce qu'il venait de lui dire

Stiles la regarda attentivement, le visage sérieux. Il se cacha le visage avec les mains, juste quelques secondes, prit une énorme goulée d'air et proposa à Hermione :

**\- Et si … On faisait un marché, hein ?**

**\- Non.**

Elle commença à partir, blasée, mais il retint fermement, l'air paniqué. Il lui manquait une case ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir comme ça ?!

**\- Pars pas ! Surtout, ne pars pas d'ici.**

**\- Tu veux me séquestrer ?** ricana-t-elle**, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver. **

**\- S'il te plaît Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi !**

**\- Et pourquoi ça ?**

**\- Disons que … Tu sais comment je suis avec les Mangemorts … et euh, disons aussi que, ils m'ont choppé …**

**\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, non de Dieu ?!**

**\- Bah de 1) Je suis Né-Moldu et de 2) … Ils croient que je suis un Rebelle, ce que je suis mais …**

**\- Viens-en au fait, **soupira cette dernière

**\- Ils veulent me tuer, si je ne leur dis pas qui est le chef. Donc toi, en l'occurrence. **

**\- Oh Seigneur … Et c'est quoi le marché ?**

**\- Je te propose qu'on devienne des « ****_serial-killers _****» pendant quelque temps et que tu m'aides à me débarrasser des Mangemorts trop curieux. Si on échoue, mais qu'on s'en sort, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi et si on gagne, nos chemins se séparent. **

**\- D'accord. J'accepte !** s'enquit Hermione de répondre

**\- Oh merci, merci, merci ! **

Hermione allait enfin partir, quand Stiles l'alerta de quelque chose, mais n'entendit pas, ce qu'il disait. Elle se retourna et le dévisagea, lui arracher le bras. Il la força à courir comme une folle. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle avait toujours les cheveux mouillés ! Oui, elle n'avait que ça à faire de penser, qu'à ses cheveux.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Stiles ?!**

**\- Y'a des Mangemorts, à nos trousses! **

**\- Ils ont entendu notre … **

**\- Je ne crois pas. Ils sont venus, quand nous avions fini d'en parler. **

**\- S'ils me voient, ils vont me pulvériser ! **

**\- Et moi, dans tout ça ?**

**\- Je m'en fou, de toi. **

**\- Tu es tellement directe, ça me va droit au cœur ! **

Stiles et Hermione continuèrent de courir et arrivèrent dans un parking. Il bondit dans une voiture cabriolet à l'ancienne, bleu ciel, l'ancienne rouge et or, à sa suite. Apparemment, elle était à lui, puisqu'il en possédait les clefs. Aster jeta un coup d'œil, à l'arrière, et constata que les Mangemorts ne s'étaient pas découragés pour autant. Ils venaient de voler des voitures Moldues, pour les poursuivre. Sur la route, Stiles essayait de les semer, mais en vain.

**\- C'est quoi la suite du plan ?**

**\- De passer à l'action, voyons ! **

Hermione avait toujours eu peur, quand il lui disait ça. Stiles tourna la voiture, d'un coup de volant violant. Il fonçait droit dans la gueule du loup. Elle hurla quand ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de cogner un Mangemort. Elle cacha son visage, pour ne pas faire face, au désastre qui allait se produire. Mais, surprise ! Rien ne se passa. Aucun dérapage. Aucun cri. Rien. Hermione enleva les mains de son visage, perdue, et ne vit plus de voiture, devant elle. Comment, par l'amour de Dieu, Stiles avait réussi à s'en sortir ?

**\- Quoi ? **dit-il quand Hermione le regarda, la bouche formant un O parfaite

**\- Comment t'as fais pour …**

**\- Ah ça !** la coupa-t-il**, c'est rien. Ma voiture a juste traversé les voitures des Mangemorts. **

**\- Et tu trouves ça, normal … ?**

**\- Bah oui. Ma voiture est ensorcelée. Tu sais très bien, que je suis un as, en sortilège, amour.**

**\- ****Tu veux que je te trucide ou quoi ?**

**\- Roh, si on a même plus le droit de rigoler … ! **

**\- Je ne rigole, qu'avec les gens que j'apprécie.**

Stiles freina sec, le moteur de la voiture. Hermione s'affola. Les Mangemorts allaient les rattraper !

**\- Écoute la vieille. On pourrait faire la trêve pendant notre collaboration, non ? Sinon, nous n'allons arriver à rien.**

**\- Oui oui mais redémarre cette putain de voiture ! **

**\- Ça va, ça va, y'a pas le feu au cul, non plus, **s'exécuta Stiles

Non, c'était vrai, il avait raison. Il n'y avait pas de feu, mais un incendie au cul ! Hermione avait envie de lui éclater la tête, comme un ballon ! Elle ne dit plus rien, pour ne pas aggraver la situation, et s'accouda à la portière, en soupirant. Stiles mit un CD dans son lecteur, et Hermione s'aperçut, qu'ils écoutaient le même genre de musique. Elle le détailla du regard, sa mauvaise humeur disparut, maintenant curieuse. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué, mais ses iris étaient d'un bleu magnifique. Elle ne s'empressa pas trop de lui faire entièrement confiance, car à la base, ils ne s'aimaient pas.

**\- Ah et dernière chose,** commença Stiles**, il n'y a pas qu'ici, que les Mangemorts veulent ma peau.**

**\- Où ça encore ? **soupira Hermione

**\- A Pisa. **

**\- STILES ! **hurla-t-elle de rage**, putain mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con !**

Hermione essaya de se calmer, voyant que sa mauvaise humeur était revenue, en se massant les tempes. Et dire qu'elle ne voulait plus retourner à Pisa, et voilà que maintenant, avec les conneries de Stiles, elle allait devoir y retourner. En repensant à cette ville, son regard s'assombrit. Drago lui était revenu en tête, ainsi que tous ses remords et sa grosse culpabilité, mais aussi de la colère. Hermione fracassa son poing contre le comptoir, de la voiture, frustrée.

\- **Contre qui tu es en colère, cette fois ?**

**\- De toi, pauvre con ! **

**\- Plus d'insulte ! Bijoux n'aime pas ça. **

**\- Bijoux ? **demanda-t-elle étonnée

**\- Ma voiture,** précisa Stiles, avec un clin d'œil

Elle le regarda, figée par la surprise et éclata de rire. Stiles cacha son sourire, et préféra se concentrer sur la route. Hermione trouvait ça d'un ridicule d'appeler sa voiture « _Bijoux._ »

**\- Wouha,** fit-il**, c'est la première fois que j'entends rire … !**

**\- Et ce sera sûrement la dernière fois.**

**\- C'est fou ce que t'es chiante, quand tu veux. **

**\- Tu me forces, je te rappelle, à aller dans une ville que je ne peux plus encadrer, **elle changea subitement de sujet les nerfs à vif**, putain mais ils vont nous lâcher, ceux-là ?! **

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de prendre, sa baguette. Elle préféra faire de la magie, mentalement. Elle formula un sort à voix basse et fit apparaître des flammes vertes, devant ses yeux. En tendant ses deux bras vers les Mangemorts, elle fit un geste brusque avec les mains, et dirigea les flammes sur eux. Elle se retourna, satisfaite. Stiles freina une nouvelle fois, et Hermione ne manqua pas de se cogner la tête, contre le comptoir. C'était un vrai fou, du freinage ! Il releva ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il avait mises en entrant dans la voiture, et les installa sur sa tête. Il regarda Hermione, incrédule.

**\- Bah ça alors … J'aurais jamais crû que tu faisais comme moi !**

Hermione tourna instantanément la tête vers lui, toute aussi surprise de sa déclaration. Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans amertume, avant que Stiles redémarre en se rappelant qu'il y avait encore une voiture Mangemort, derrière eux.

**\- Finalement, peut-être qu'à l'avenir, nous aurons des conversations plus civilisées.**

**\- Peut-être,** insista Hermione sur le mot.

Cinq bonnes minutes après, Hermione et Stiles s'étaient débarrassés de la voiture Mangemort. Ils éclatèrent de joie et sous l'effet de la bonne humeur, ils se tapèrent dans la main. Il ramena sa voiture dans le parking, en soufflant un coup, soulagé.

**\- Merci,** fit Stiles en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**\- Roh, ça va,** dit-elle avec un faible sourire

**\- Merci du fond du cœur ! Quand je pense à tout ce temps ponctué de malentendu et de conflit, c'est si regrettable !** ironisa-t-il (Nda : Je me sentais obligée de reprendre la réplique de Eugène, dans Raiponce :'))

**\- Vivement que nos chemins se séparent,** soupira-t-elle exaspérée

**\- Ça, tu l'as dis.**

Hermione allait partir, quand elle piqua les lunettes de Stiles et lui dit, tout naturellement :

**\- Je prends en otage tes lunettes, elles sont trop belles !**

Alors qu'elle partait pour de bon, elle entendit un « _CONNASSE !_ ». Elle se retourna, et leva son si beau majeur. De retour dans sa chambre, Théo l'attendait, depuis un bon moment déjà. Il était sur le balcon, assit sur une chaise, à rien faire.

**\- Tu as mis extrêmement longtemps pour lui parler.**

**\- Je devais régler une affaire avec lui. **

Un silence se figea, à l'instant présent. Théo se redressa et lui fit face. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire … ?

**\- Je te jure que si je te revois entrain de fumer, ça va mal aller pour toi ! Ces saloperies, détruisent tes poumons, c'est toi même qui me l'a dit !**

\- **…**

**\- Écoute Hermione, **dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules**, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, et je sais à cause de qui, mais sache que tu as eu entièrement raison de tuer, Lucius. Peu importe ce qu'a pu tuer te dire Drago, tu as eu raison sur toute la ligne. **

Hermione fondit en larme, en moins de deux, en entendant Théo lui dire ça. Il la prise dans ses bras, et l'écouta dire :

**\- Il me déteste …**

**\- Il est débile.**

**\- Il ne voudra plus me parler …**

**\- Mais si. Je suis sur qu'il regrette de s'être disputé avec toi. **

Elle s'essuya les yeux et regarda, le ciel s'obscurcir. Théo lui caressa le dos, et se dé-serra d'Hermione.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger !**

Sincèrement, Hermione voudrait le croire, plus que tout au monde, mais c'était, tout bonnement impossible car elle connaissait Drago, comme sa poche, et il était extrêmement têtu, quand il le voulait. Il y avait, en plus, les conneries de Stiles, par dessus le marché. Hermione ne savait même pas, s'ils allaient s'en sortir ! Foutu Lancaster !

**\- Tu sais, je pourrais lui dire quelque chose, à propos de toi.**

**\- Non. C'est du passé. Tout est du passé, et derrière moi. **

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle devait prendre l'air. Immédiatement. Sans rien dire, elle l'ouvrit.

**\- Tu vas où ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, trop lointaine, dans ses pensées. Si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle était sur, qu'elle allait encore pleurer. Théo la suivit, et l'appela plusieurs fois. Il ne devait savoir où elle allait. Il irait la tuer en personne, s'il le savait !

**\- J'ai … J'ai envie d'être seule.**

Heureusement pour elle, il s'était obstiné à ne pas la suivre. Hermione s'enfuit du réseau, la tête ailleurs. Elle marchait dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans, sans rien écouter de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle n'entendait que son cœur, mais si … Lointainement. Elle arriva dans un bistro et s'installa sur un grand tabouret, au bar.

**\- Vous voulez quoi ? **questionna le barmaid

**\- Un whisky, s'il vous plaît. **

Le barmaid ne prit qu'une minute, à la servir. Ils disparut dans une autre pièce, ne voyant plus personne arriver. Hermione avait l'impression de faire affaire, dans une copie conforme de la Tête du Sanglier. Pas étonnant, qu'il n'y ait pas un chat. Pour elle, c'était l'idéal, pour se morfondre. Elle commença à pleurer, et essuya à chaque fois ses larmes, avec les manches de son pull, mais vu qu'elles s'augmentaient, elle se résigna à continuer de le faire. Elle but d'une traite son verre, perdue. Le barmaid revint et lui resservit un verre, sans rien dire. Hermione l'en remercia, en lui souriant faiblement, et il repartit faire je ne sais quoi. Elle se pinça l'arrêt du nez, pour résister à l'envie d'éclater en sanglot, mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle se prit le visage entre les mains, et pleura, pleura, pleura, jusqu'à ne plus s'arrêter. Un autre garçon, d'à peu près son âge, fit irruption dans le bistro, frustré et peureux. Il se massa le visage et s'assit à côté d'une fille, qui était entrain de pleurer, sans vraiment faire attention à elle. Le barmaid revint, et le garçon demanda une tequila. Après l'avoir servi, il re-disparut et les laissa seuls, dans leurs sombres esprits. Il avala à grosse gorgée, le contenu de son verre, dans ses pensées. Dans quelle galère s'était-il mis avec Hermione ?! Il allait y passer ! Il en était persuadé. Il devait annuler ce foutu marché. Autant mourir, comme un homme.

**\- Excusez-moi si je dérange, **fit la fille à côté de lui

**\- Pas de problème. On a tous, des problèmes.**

Il se tourna vers elle, dubitatif. Il reconnut cette voix, entre mille. Hermione et lui se regardèrent en même temps, et se figèrent. Et voilà qu'après avoir pensé au marché et à elle, qu'il la revoyait.

**\- Putain …** laissa-t-elle échapper de sa bouche

Hermione posa sa tête contre le comptoir, tournée indirectement, vers son voisin, le visage rivé de larme. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et ne savait pas trop comment réagir, face à cette situation désastreuse. Alors, il préféra en venir, au fait.

**\- J'annule le marché.**

**\- Hein … ?**

**\- J'annule tout. Après le bar, on fait comme si nous nous étions jamais, vus. Comme ça, tu ne me reverras plus du tout. **

**\- Mais …**

**\- Je suis qu'un pauvre connard … **

Stiles, frappa volontairement son front, sur le rebord du comptoir et resta silencieux. Hermione vit que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et repensa à sa phrase « _Comme ça, tu ne me reverras plus du tout._ ». qu'est-ce qu'il entendait dire quan … Oh par Gryffondor ! Elle venait enfin de comprendre !

**\- Stiles … Oui je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, oui tu n'es qu'un pauvre connard,** sourit-elle brièvement**, mais je ne te laisserais jamais mourir, tu m'entends ?**

**\- Laisse tomber. Ça ne sert à rien, du tout. Si on continue ce marché, on va se faire descendre. J'ai fais le con, j'assumerais seul, et totalement, les conséquences, quand ils me retrouveront,** soupira-t-il

Stiles effaça ses larmes et se tourna complètement, face à Hermione et lui avoua, honteux :

**\- La vérité, c'est que … Ils ne croient pas que je suis un Rebelle, parce qu'ils ne le savent pas encore. Ils savent juste que je suis un Né-Moldu. C'est tout.**

**\- Pourquoi m'avoir menti, alors … ?**

**\- T'aurais accepté peut-être ?!** cingla-t-il amèrement

**\- J'aurais quand même accepté, espèce de débile !** s'enflamma Hermione,** même après le coup bas que tu m'as fais, l'autre fois. Sans doute, suis-je trop gentille avec toi, mais tu ne mérites pas de mourir, pour autant. Donc, le marché tient toujours. Mais … Juste une question … Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de l'aide, à moi ? **

**\- Bah … Je connais personne. Et surtout, je ne fais confiance à personne.**

**\- Sauf, à moi ? **s'étonna Hermione

**\- Qui n'a pas confiance en toi, aussi …**

**\- Venant de toi, ça me surprend. Surtout, je me répète, que tu m'as laissé en plan, quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi.**

**\- Je me suis excusé pour ça, merde, **grommela Stiles en se souvenant du lâche qu'il était

Hermione finit son deuxième verre de whisky et se leva de sa chaise, en soupirant fortement.

**\- Tu crois qu'il faut que des excuses en l'air, pour que je te pardonne ? J'ai failli perdre 3 Rebelles dans ce merdier ! A ton avis, pourquoi, je m'entête à ne pas faire la paix avec toi ? Parce que mon esprit n'est pas tranquille.**

**\- Tu veux, que je fasse quoi, alors ?**

**\- Que tu t'excuses, avec des actes.**

Stiles se tourna vers elle. Il respira un coup et quitta à son tour, le bar. Il se mit face à Hermione et lui dit, le plus solennellement du monde :

**\- Très bien. Je te les montrerais quand la chasse aux Mangemorts, commencera. Tu en as ma parole. On fait la paix, maintenant ?**

**\- J'espère que je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau,** menaça-t-elle**, oui, on fait la paix. **

**\- Je viendrais au réseau pour la liste des Mangemorts, qu'on doit tuer demain, vers 15 heure. Ça te vas ?**

**\- C'est parfait. A demain ! **

**\- A demain, **fit-il quand Hermione fut partie

Hermione se hâta d'être au réseau, avec une vilaine migraine, qui lui tapait sur le système. Elle monta dans sa chambre et beugua, croyant voir Drago, devant elle. Mais quand il l'interpella, elle sut qu'il était vraiment devant elle. C'était douteux …

**\- Bonsoir Hermione.**

**\- Bonsoir … ?**

**\- Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je voulais m'excuser de la façon dont je t'ai répondu, l'autre fois. Je n'aurais jamais voulu, qu'il te tue. Je suis désolé. **

**\- Et … C'est tout ?**

**\- Oui, c'est tout,** insista-t-il sur le dernier mot

**\- SALE ENFOIRÉ !** cria-t-elle soudainement**, je vais te dire une bonne chose. J'ai eu raison de tuer ton père. IL ALLAIT ME TUER, MERDE. Ah pardon, mais ça, tu t'en fous, évidemment. Comment ai-je pu croire que tu avais réellement changé, sérieusement ? T'es toujours aussi buté qu'avant ! **

Hermione s'avança vers lui, fulminante de rage, et de mépris, envers lui.

**\- Tu n'es qu'un sale petit con, qui ne pense jamais aux autres, sauf qu'à ta personne et celles de tes parents. Bah tu sais quoi ? Tu vas gentiment aller te faire voir, d'accord ? Je n'en n'ai rien à foutre de tes excuses minables, comme je n'en n'ai plus rien à foutre de toi !**

Elle remarqua, que les yeux de Drago, devinrent plus ténébreux. Elle savait qu'il se résignait, à la toucher. Elle partit de sa chambre instantanément, en claquant violemment la porte. Seigneur, ça lui avait fais un bien fou, de lui dire ça. Hermione se dirigea dans son bureau, sans savoir que Drago, la suivait. Juste après être rentrée dedans, elle soupira. En un seul geste, on la plaqua contre un mur. Elle croisa le regard haineux de l'ancien Serpentard. S'il croyait lui faire peur … !

**\- Tu avais tord, simplette ! TU AVAIS TORD !**

Drago lui serra les bras tellement forts, qu'elle crut, qu'il voulait la tuer, sur le champ.

**\- Tu sais quoi ? Depuis le début, je jouais avec toi, au bal. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, et je ne t'aimerais jamais.**

**\- Pas besoin de hurler, je suis en face de toi, pauvre débile. **

Il la cogna, d'un geste si brusque, contre le mur, que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Drago lui serra encore plus ses bras, contre ses mains.

Ras-le-bol de se faire traiter comme ça, Hermione lui mit un coup de pied, sur l'une de ses jambes, mais on aurait dis que ça ne l'avait pas atteint.

**\- Laisse-moi ! LAISSE-MOI !** se débattit-elle, le plus possible

En voyant que la poignet de la porte, tournait, Drago s'exécuta. Un Rebelle, d'une trentaine d'année, fit son apparition, au seuil de la porte, et demanda :

**\- Ça va ? J'ai entendu des cris, alors je voulais voir ce qu'il se passait.**

**\- Ça va,** firent Drago et Hermione, en même temps.

Hermione n'eut le temps de faire quoique se soit, qu'elle se retrouva de nouveau, au mur, après que le Rebelle soit partit. Décidément, Drago ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire. Mais il ne savait pas, à qui, il avait à faire (nda : jeu de mot pourri omg). Elle lui remit un coup de pieds à la jambe, en guise de menace.

**\- Lâ édiatement.**

**\- Et sinon quoi ?**

**\- Sinon …**

Hermione ferma les yeux, formulant mentalement deux incantations à la suite. D'un coup, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit toute seule. Elle sourit, en bougeant légèrement la tête, sur un côté. Drago se fit propulsé en dehors du bureau. Elle en sortit à son tour et le vit, à quelque mètre du sol, entrain de flotter dans les airs.

**\- Sinon ça,** sourit-elle sournoisement**, tu croyais sincèrement, être plus puissant que moi, Malefoy ? Sache que j'ai plus d'un tour, dans mon sac. Maintenant, si tu me le permets bien, je vais t'indiquer la sortie. Ah et, fais attention à la chute. Mieux vaut prévenir, on ne sait jamais.**

En un claquement de doigt, Hermione ouvrit, en un rafale de vent, la porte d'entrée, et le jeta dehors, comme un alcoolo et la referma. Elle se réfugia dans son bureau, l'air anéantie. Elle devait aller voir quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Théodore ? Il ne fallait même pas y penser ! Luna ? Ginny ? Jace ? Dean ? Blaise ? Fred ? Eux non plus. Ils étaient tous à Pisa … Il ne restait que … Stiles. Tant pis pour la rancune. Elle devait le voir. Hermione ne voulait pas être toute seule. Elle chercha aussitôt, son dossier, à la recherche de son domicile. Dès qu'elle le trouva, elle le rangea à sa place initiale et transplana devant chez lui. Hermione se retrouva à l'intérieur d'un immeuble, joliment décoré. Elle était face à la porte n°7, au nom de « _Jesse White_ » (nda : Comprendra qui pourra). Aurait-il déménagé ? Elle perçut, à travers la porte, une musique de rap. Elle se souvenait que Stiles écoutait souvent ce genre de musique, alors qu'elle, elle détestait ça. Elle toqua quand même, pour vérifier.

**\- Mais il me fait chier ce vieux, putain !** pesta une voix derrière la porte

Pas très poli, en tout cas. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte. On lui ouvrit la porte, avec agressivité.

**\- Écoutez moi bien, j'ai baissé le son de ma télé au moins cinq …**

Stiles était devant elle, une canette de bière à la main. Il resta stupéfait, de voir Hermione ici, devant chez lui.

**\- Ce n'est que moi. Encore …**

**\- Décidément, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. Tu me flattes ! **

Il lui tourna le dos et but une gorgée de sa bière. Hermione, polie comme elle l'était, resta devant sa porte, à attendre qu'il lui dise d'entrer. Stiles se retourna, en n'entendant pas ses pas, à sa suite.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Entre !**

Hermione s'exécuta directement, et ferma la porte. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, sur le canapé, devant la télé. Stiles regardait un truc de gangster. Rien de bien intéressant, entre autre. (nda : Eh, mais ça veut pas dire que pour MOI, ce N'EST pas intéressant x))

**\- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite, amour ?**

Elle le fusilla du regard. Hermione avait horreur qu'il l'appelle comme ça ! Et Merlin savait que ça ne datait pas de maintenant.

**\- Je sais à quel point, tu aimes ce « ****_amour_**** », amour.**

**\- T'es chiant,** soupira-t-elle mi-amusée, mi-désespérée

**\- T'es chiante aussi ! T'as pas répondu à ma question, tss. **

**\- J'allais le faire ! **protesta Hermione**, est-ce que je peux vraiment te faire confiance ? **

**\- Si tu n'avais pas confiance en moi, tu ne seras pas venu là.**

Elle se lança et lui raconta pourquoi elle était ici. En n'oubliant pas sa confrontation avec Drago, et en lui épargnant quelques détails. Elle lui dit aussi, ce qui était arrivé, tout le long de la mission du bal. Hermione avait eu le courage de s'ouvrir à un mec, avec qui elle essayait d'avoir des bonnes bases, et surtout de lui dire, ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle en avait la gorge nouée. Elle n'aurait pas pu le faire, avec Théo. Impossible.

**\- Hermione, avant toute chose, permet-moi de te dire que,** déclara-t-il sérieux**, POPOPO, Drago Malefoy et toi ?! J'y crois pas !**

**\- De tout ce que je t'ai dis, tu n'as retenu que ça ?** dit-elle mi-vexée, mi-frustrée

**\- Bien sur que non, la vieille. C'est juste que, ça me surprend. Et,** fit-il hésitant**, c'est pour ça que tu pleurais au bar ? C'était à cause de Drago Malefoy ? **

**\- Ouais …**

**\- Arrête de pleurer pour lui. Ça ne sert à rien. Il est con, ce type.**

**\- Con comment ? Con comme toi ?** lui envoya-t-elle un pic

Stiles ne lui répondit pas. Il ne fit que lui tirer la langue, avec une tête blasée.

**\- Quand je suis sérieux, tu ne l'es pas, mais quand tu l'es, je ne le suis pas.**

Elle sourit, en l'entendit dire ça.

**\- Bon vu que c'est soirée «**_** confidence**_** », je vais te dire une partie de ma vie,** dit-il avant de reprendre, le visage impassible**, depuis que je suis petit, mon père n'a pas arrêté de battre ma mère. Pendant des vacances d'hiver, alors que j'étais encore à Portland, l'école de magie, à Salem j'ai eu le courage de tenir tête à mon père et crois-moi, il l'avait très mal pris. Pour la peine, il m'a enfoncé un couteau de cuisine dans le bras. J'ai des bases en médecine magique, et j'aurais bien pu enlever la cicatrice mais je ne l'ai jamais fait …**

**\- Pourquoi ?** s'empressa de demander Hermione

**\- Pour me dire que, ce qu'il m'a fait là, me fera jamais autant mal, par ce qu'il va m'arriver ensuite. Un mauvais jour, alors que le portable de ma mère sonnait, j'ai répondu à sa place. Je n'avais encore rien dit, et un médecin m'apprend qu'après des « ****_tests_**** » qu'elle avait fait, il avait découvert, qu'elle avait un cancer des poumons. Ma mère ne m'avait rien dis du tout ! Elle est morte un an après, le jour de mon quinzième anniversaire. Du coup, c'était à moi, maintenant, de subir les coups de mon père. Le pire, c'était que j'étais plus puissant que lui ! Mais à cet âge, pratiquer de la magie, en dehors de Portland, était formellement interdit. Alors, pour oublier tous mes problèmes, j'ai commencé à boire beaucoup. Parfois, j'arrivais complètement ivre, à la maison. A mes dix-sept ans, les gens avaient du mal à me reconnaître, avec tous les bleus que j'avais. J'en avais tellement marre de lui, que je l'ai tué. Le ministère depuis, me recherche, parce que j'ai utilisé un des trois sorts impardonnables. Et c'est pour ça, d'ailleurs, que je change souvent d'identité. Après sa mort, je traînais dans les bars moldus, ne sachant plus quoi faire de ma vie. J'ai encore plus sombré à l'alcool, quand Voldemort avait gagné la guerre de Poudlard. Jusqu'à qu'un ami sorcier, me parle d'une « ****_Aster_**** », et qu'il avait rejoint son groupe de Rébellion. Et vu qu'en ce temps là, je voulais me reprendre, j'avais aussi décidé de te rejoindre, **souffla-t-il perdu dans ses pensées, mais se reprit**, je dois te faire chier, avec ça, hein ? **

Tout le long de son récit, Stiles regardait constamment le plafond. N'entendant pas Hermione lui répondre, il tourna la tête vers elle, et la vit pleurer. Il n'aurait jamais crû, qu'elle serait aussi sensible. Elle se calma, et l'observa de ses yeux humides.

**\- Comment fais-tu pour être tout le temps de bonne humeur, avec ce passé ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Pour ton père … Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé la police ?**

**\- La prison ne lui suffisait plus. **

**\- Tu as eu une vie horrible …**

L'ambiance était morbide, mais heureusement que Stiles était là, pour détendre l'atmosphère, avec ses incessantes conneries avec les Mangemorts. Mais les bras d'Hermione, lui faisaient un mal de chien ! A cause de ce petit con de Malefoy ! C'était bizarre de le renommer, par son nom de famille d'ailleurs …

Elle tint ses bras, en une grimace.

**\- Qu'est-ce que t'as aux bras ?**

**\- Rien.**

**\- Fais voir,** insista Stiles

Hermione hésita un instant et retroussa ses manches, gênée. Stiles regarda ses bras, avec des gros yeux.

**\- Tu n'aurais pas omis quelque détail, avec ta rencontre avec Malefoy, par hasard ?**

**\- Peut-être bien.**

**\- Il est fou ce type,** souffla-t-il

Oui. Et elle avait été folle, de l'aimer. Stiles s'empara de sa baguette, formula deux sorts à la chaîne. Les douleurs d'Hermione, ainsi que ses ecchymoses, disparurent. Elle le remercia, soulagée.

Une heure plus tard, en pleine nuit, ils allèrent au Parc de la Nouvelle-Orléans, en toute discrétion.

**\- En fait, je t'ai menti, tout à l'heure, à ta question.**

**\- Laquelle ?**

**\- Comment je faisais pour être de bonne humeur. C'est simple, je ne le suis pas.**

Hermione s'arrêta net, de marcher, alors que Stiles continuait, n'ayant rien remarqué. Elle l'observa, d'un œil attendri. Il n'était pas si différent d'elle, tout compte fait. Ils avaient eux-deux, une carapace à ne pas briser. Mais elle ne put lui poser, LA question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

**\- Tu ne te sens jamais seul ?**

**\- Tu connais déjà la réponse. **

**\- Tu n'as pas quelques amis ?!**

**\- L'ami sorcier dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure est mort,** dit-il l'air assombri**, et la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux, après ma mère, était ma sœur, Cassie.**

**\- Ta sœur ?!**

**\- Et elle est morte …**

**\- Morte de quoi ?**

**\- Morte à cause des coups de mon père. En plus, je ne pouvais rien faire, puisque je n'étais pas là, au moment des faits. Trop occupé à boire, sans doute.**

Et dire que Hermione s'apitoyait sur son sort, d'avoir perdu Harry, Ron, Neville, George, ses parents (en quelque circonstance) et tant d'autre. Mais après tout, il lui en restait quand même ! Théo, Blaise, Jace, Ginny, Fred, Luna et Dean. Alors que Stiles, lui n'avait plus personne. Non mais franchement, quelle Fondatrice, elle faisait ! Hermione venait de se rendre compte, qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle … Elle était bien entourée, mais se croyait toujours aussi seule. Stiles, par contre, l'était vraiment. Il avait tout perdu. Mais pas pour longtemps. Elle pleura, une nouvelle fois, comme une madeleine. Sa carapace était totalement détruite, quand elle était avec lui, maintenant.

**\- Je me sens tellement stupide …**

Stiles se retourna instantanément, surpris, par ce changement de réaction et l'interrogea du regard.

**\- Tu as perdu tous les gens à qui tu tenais, alors que moi, il n'y en a qu'une partie et je me plains … J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'avoir une vie horrible, alors que la tienne est … Incontestablement pire que la mienne.**

**\- Hermione … **

**\- Comment fais-tu pour tenir ? Comment fais-tu pour respirer, alors que ta mère et ta sœur ne respirent plus ? Comment fais-tu, hein ?** pleura-t-elle**, il ne peut pas y avoir que l'alcool, ce n'est pas possible ! **

**\- Si je te le disais, tu ne me parlerais plus, crois moi. **

**\- Tu as, peut-être, fait des mauvais choix en tant que Rebelle, mais par Merlin, je n'aurais jamais crû que tu serais aussi … Sensible. Avant je te caractérisais d'arrogant, dragueur, insensible et surtout … Peureux. Maintenant que je te connais mieux, je n'ai plus l'impression, de parler à la même personne, qu'il y a un an. **

Hermione s'approcha de lui, en sèchent ses larmes. Stiles et elle se regardèrent intensément, avant qu'elle ne le prenne dans ses bras, en lui disant :

**\- Tu n'es plus seul. Je suis là, maintenant.**

Elle leva légèrement sa tête, pour voir Stiles, qui n'avait pas réagi. Son cœur rata un bon, en le regardant pleurer, sur son épaule. Hermione sentit qu'il la serra. Ce type était tellement attachant, quand on le connaissait vraiment …

Un peu plus loin, dans la végétation, un garçon fixait Aster et Stiles, l'air assassin. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il observait, mais vraiment pas. Il s'enfuit aussitôt, en un « _plop_ » discret, ne voulant pas en voir plus. Trois heure plus tard, Hermione dormait sur le canapé de Stiles, devant « _Retour dans le futur 2_ », elle ne se souvenait plus comment et pourquoi, elle était là, mais ça lui était bien égal. Du moment qu'elle dormait.


End file.
